Ce lien qui nous unit
by GygyFr
Summary: Matt a été enlevé et retrouvé après quatre jours, déshydraté, affamé et torturé. Cet événement l'a traumatisé, mais Gabby et Kelly aussi. Les médecins tentent alors de comprendre la vérité sur cette affaire. Rated T pour flashbacks/situations. Traduit de l'histoire 'this thing that binds us'. Ecrit en anglais par Justicerocks et moi-même, en français par moi-même. Post-saison 3
1. Le réveil peut être difficile

Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais qu'il y a peu de Français sur ce site (qui soient fans de Chicago Fire), mais je pensais qu'en même temps que mettre les chapitres de ''this thing that binds us'' en anglais, je pouvais les mettre en français pour ceux qui ne lisent pas bien l'anglais, qui ne le lisent pas du tout, ou qui ne comprennent pas, enfin bref, pour tous les fans qui lisent en français.

Cette histoire est écrite avec Justicerocks (en anglais) et donc je traduis ce qu'on écrit pour le mettre en ligne en français. Il se peut donc qu'il y ait quelques erreurs de traductions, mais très peu (si c'est le cas désolée).

En tout cas, je suis contente de partager cette fanfiction avec vous, en espérant que vous allez aimez. Je vais faire un résumé plus long que celui de l'entête: Matt Casey a été enlevé par Jack Nesbitt et ses hommes après qu'ils aient tué Katya dans son propre appartement. Nesbitt l'a kidnappé car il pense qu'il sait pour le trafic et veut savoir ce que savent les flics. Pour cela, Nesbitt le torture physiquement, mentalement, et va même le faire torturer sexuellement. Certains indices (que je dévoilerais au cours de l'histoire) sont alors donnés et analysés par l'équipe de renseignement de Voight, et au bout de quatre jours, l'équipe retrouve Matt affamé et déshydraté (et bien sûr torturé). Mais cette expérience a traumatisé Matt, mais contre toute attente, Gabby et Kelly aussi. Les médecins, notamment le docteur Benett (en charge des soins intensifs et docteur de Matt), le docteur Charles (en charge de la psychiatrie et psychiatre de Matt) et Sonia (en charge des infirmières/infirmiers des soins intensifs et infirmière ''personnelle'' de Matt), essaient de les aider au mieux tout en découvrant toute la vérité au compte-goutte. Que cachent les trois amis?

Chaque changement de point de vue est indiqué (externe, ou à la première personne) ainsi que le moment (je veux dire par là qu'il peut y avoir deux points de vue qui se suivent pour raconter le même passage, dans ce cas-là je le marque, dans le cas contraire, cela veut dire que le point de vue changeant prend la suite des événements).

Petite précision: je ne possède aucun personnages déjà apparus dans Chicago Fire, Chicago PD et futurement Chicaog Med. Par contre les autres sont de notre idée à Justicerocks et moi-même.

Voilà, j'espère vous avoir donné envie de lire cette histoire (ou de la relire pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire en anglais). Je vais poster les deux autres chapitres demain et après-demain. En attendant dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire en laissant un commentaire (je serai même heureuse de vous répondre en message privé si vous êtes inscrit sur le site).

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous et bonne journée!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le réveil peut être difficile

 **Point de vue externe**

Tous les pompiers étaient dans la salle d'attente. Certains se rongeaient les ongles, d'autres croisaient et recroisaient les bras ou soupiraient. Mais tous avaient le même état d'esprit : un de leurs leaders étaient au plus mal. Cela faisaient des heures qu'Antonio et Voight avaient retrouvé Matt, et cela faisaient des heures qu'il avaient été amené à l'hôpital. Severide leva la tête pour la première fois, cela fut pour apercevoir un médecin arriver vers l'accueil des infirmières. Le médecin parlait doucement avec un dossier dans les mains pendant que l'infirmière à l'accueil acquiesçait et pianotait sur l'ordinateur. Instinctivement, il se leva et courut vers lui.

"Comment va Matt Casey ?"

Le médecin sursauta et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Severide pouvait voir la surprise dans les siens, le médecin lui l'inquiétude et la colère. Le médecin avala sa salive.

"Vous êtes ?"

"Kelly Severide, son meilleur ami et colocataire."

Tous les pompiers s'étaient levés, tous inquiets et attendant une réponse. Le médecin soupira et prit une grande inspiration. Il tendit son bras et sa main vers Severide.

"Je suis le docteur Benett, je m'occupe de votre ami. Vous pouvez vous asseoir ? Tous ? S'il vous plaît ?"

Les pompiers s'exécutèrent après que Severide ait serré la main du médecin et qu'il acquiesça.

"Donc... Je répète ma question : comment va Matt Casey ?"

Cette fois, le médecin ne broncha pas, ni ne sursauta, pas surpris cette fois par la question et sa brutalité. Il ferma les yeux et prit une nouvelle grande inspiration.

"Je ne vais pas vous mentir, cela ne servirait à rien. Il est dans un état critique mais son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé. Nous avons eu du mal à le stabiliser. Il est très faible et n'a pas encore repris connaissance. Il a été affamé, assoiffé et... Même torturé assez durement. Il a plusieurs fractures mineures, de nombreux ecchymoses, hématomes et coupures sur tout son corps. Nous le réhydratons grâce à des fluides et des nutriments par intraveineuse et on le nourrit grâce à un tube nasogastrique. Dans les prochains jours il ira mieux physiquement. Mais je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de votre aide et de votre soutien pour surmonter ce qu'il a vécu durant ces quatre jours infernaux. Je peux autoriser deux d'entre vous à aller dans sa chambre aux soins intensifs, mais pas plus."

Le médecin sourit légèrement. Un infirmier apparut dans le couloir se tenant le bras gauche, courant aussi vite que possible vers le groupe de pompiers, mais plus particulièrement vers le docteur Benett.

"Docteur ! Votre patient... Votre patient est réveillé !"

Les pompiers émirent un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas le cas du médecin.

"Déjà ? Il devait rester endormi encore quelques heures..."

"Il est... Il est devenu incontrôlable docteur ! On a essayé de le retenir, mais... Mais il a pris peur et... Il a frappé l'autre infirmier, enlevé tout et... Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain !"

"La salle de... ? Oh mon dieu..."

Benett soupira en fermant les yeux. Les pompiers étaient muets, ne sachant pas quoi penser ni dire. Ils étaient sous le choc.

"Bipez le docteur Charles immédiatement et demandez-lui de me rejoindre dans la chambre 397 des soins intensifs."

L'infirmière de l'accueil formula un « tout de suite » très bref, avant que Benett ne se retourne vers le groupe de pompiers.

"Je suis désolé messieurs, mais vous ne pourrez pas le voir pour le moment."

"Je ne comprends pas docteur. Vous ne comprenez pas non plus : Matt n'a jamais été quelqu'un de violent."

"Je veux bien vous croire, mais ce qu'il a traversé, cela peut très bien l'avoir changé. C'est sans doute un syndrome post-traumatique. Je ne suis pas expert, mais le docteur Charles est le chef du département de psychiatrie. Il saura vous éclairer mieux que moi."

"Je n'ai pas confiance en ce docteur Charles ! Je ne le connais même pas !"

"Kelly ! Ça suffit !" Exclama Boden. "J'ai déjà plus ou moins travaillé avec lors de l'explosion des Urgences de l'hôpital. Si quelqu'un peut aider Casey, c'est bien lui."

Severide n'appréciait pas de savoir son meilleur ami vulnérable et aussi agressif. Benett en avait profité pour se rendre en courant dans la chambre de Matt. Gabby et Severide se retournèrent vers les autres du groupe, qui les regardaient de façon insistante. Boden leur donna le feu vert en bougeant sa tête de haut en bas, puis regardant le sol pour dire « allez-y ». Les deux amis se regardèrent et foncèrent vers la chambre de Matt et les soins intensifs.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey, au même moment**

Mon esprit était plongé dans un grand brouillard épais. Tellement épais que quand je tendais la main, je ne l'apercevais même plus. J'entendais au loin un bruit bizarre, régulier. Ce bruit me glaçait le sang. Mon corps était lourd, très lourd. Et j'avais mal à la tête. En fait, j'avais mal partout. Le brouillard se dispersait et d'un coup j'avais compris. J'avais compris où je me trouvais. Je savais que je n'étais plus dans cette pièce humide et froide. Je n'avais pas ouvert les yeux. J'avais trop peur. Le bruit était devenu plus fort encore, il donnait de plus en plus mal au crâne. J'essayais de sentir mon environnement avec mes autres sens. Je sentais quelque chose dans mon nez, une autre chose sur mon visage et sur mon bras gauche, trois autres sur la poitrine. J'étais dans un lit, bien au chaud. Je ressentais une présence à côté de moi, deux pour être plus précis. J'entrouvris les yeux, assez pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, mais pas assez pour être remarqué. Je n'avais pas bougé mais je savais que mon cœur s'accélérait. Je me suis donc concentré sur les deux formes qui gémissaient autour de moi. Au bout de trente secondes de concentration extrême, je pouvais distinguer deux hommes. Mon Dieu, c'était eux... C'était eux, ils étaient revenus ?

"Hey Mark ! Regarde, son pouls s'accélère."

"Il est sans doute en train de se réveiller."

"Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?"

L'un d'eux, celui à ma gauche m'attrapa le bras. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ni comment, je sursautai et m'éloignai de la main qui me touchait, tout en ouvrant pleinement les yeux. Je sentais ma respiration se saccader.

"Monsieur, monsieur calmez-vous !"

Je n'avais pas de quoi me calmer. Ces deux hommes me touchaient encore, et encore. Comme... Il fallait que je sorte, il fallait que je parte. L'homme de gauche continua son approche vers moi, pendant que l'autre était pétrifié. D'un coup, sans prévenir, mon poing frappa l'homme de gauche avec tellement de force qu'il fut projeté au sol et cogna sa tête à en tomber inconscient. Je regardai ma main. Elle tremblait, ma respiration aussi, autant qu'elle était superficielle.

"Mark !"

L'autre homme essayait à présent de me retenir, mais ce fut peine perdue pur lui. Je me débattais trop fortement pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose contre moi. C'était à présent mon corps qui serrait ma main autour de son poignet gauche. Assez fort pour sentir ses os craquer sous mon étreinte. Il cria de douleur, et se jeta au sol en se tenant le poignet, celui que je venais probablement de casser. J'enlevais très vite la perfusion, le masque à oxygène, le tube dans mon nez, les fils sur ma poitrine et essaya de quitter la chambre. Mais en atteignant le seuil de la porte... Je fus tétanisé. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de... Trop d'hommes... Non, je ne pouvais pas sortir comme cela. Un vent de panique me gagnait, mes jambes tremblaient, ma respiration toujours aussi rapide. Je regardais autour de moi, et aperçus la seule pièce où je pourrais sans aucun doute me sentir enfin en sécurité. J'y courus et m'enfermai, le dos collé à la porte pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne puisse rentrer. J'étais en panique totale. Je sentais la sueur couler sur mon front, parcourir mes joues et tomber au sol. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle fut rejointe par mes larmes. De grosses larmes lourdes et chaudes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais. Et je tremblais comme une feuille. Je ne sentais rien à part la peur. Il fallait vraiment que je ressente autre chose... Autre chose...

* * *

 **Point de vue externe**

Benett arriva dans la chambre 397 un peu essoufflé en compagnie de l'infirmier étant venu lui expliquer la situation. L'autre homme était toujours au sol inconscient. Deux médecins étaient venus pour l'emmener et le soigner dans une autre chambre.

"Il vous a blessé ?"

L'infirmier sursauta. Quelques perles de sueurs couraient sur son front.

"Oui... Je crois qu'il m'a cassé le poignet."

"Vous allez devoir vous faire soigner, mais avant je veux que vous me racontiez en détail ce qu'il s'est passé."

L'infirmier acquiesça et lui raconta toute l'histoire, de ce qu'il se souvenait. Lui aussi était paniqué. Paniqué par tant de violence dans un corps aussi faible que celui du pompier.

"Allez vous faire soigner. S'il vous a attaqué, c'est sûrement parce que vous êtes un homme et donc que vous lui rappelez ses ravisseurs. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Il aurait pu s'attaquer à n'importe lequel d'entre nous."

"Si vous le dites."

L'infirmier quitta la chambre en compagnie d'un médecin. Arriva alors le docteur Charles.

"Vous m'avez demandé ?"

D'un coup, un bruit venant de la salle de bain les interrompit. Quelque chose venait de se casser et avait chuté sur le sol. Le docteur Charles se tourna vers le docteur Benett.

"Le pompier ?"

"Oui, dit-il en acquiesçant. Il s'est réveillé et a paniqué. L'infirmier que vous avez vu sortir a la poignet cassé et un autre est toujours inconscient. Sans doute un traumatisme crânien modéré et un sacré mal de crâne au réveil. D'après les dires de l'infirmier, il aurait tenté de s'enfuir avant de se rétracter et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain."

"C'est typique des personnes étant en état de stress post-traumatique. Il a sans doute vu tous les médecins dans le couloir et a paniqué. Il s'est réfugié dans la seule pièce où il pouvait être seul et se sentir en sécurité."

"La salle de bain ?"

"Exact."

Les deux médecins se regardaient dans les yeux. Benett baissa les siens.

"J'ai... J'étais en train de parler avec ses amis quand il s'est réveillé. J'ai pensé qu'à cause de la salle de bain..."

"Qu'il avait été abusé sexuellement ?"

Benett acquiesça de nouveau, cette fois les yeux fermés.

"Et c'est le cas ?"

"Je... Je n'ai pas fait les tests. Je ne pensais pas que c'était utile, il n'avait aucune marque indiquant qu'il l'ait été. Pas de trace de sang, ni de sperme, rien."

"Dans ce genre de cas, il faut toujours se préparer à toutes éventualités. S'il a été drogué avant d'être torturé, alors il n'y aura aucune trace car il n'aurait pas pu se défendre ni se crisper. Et puis, il n'y a pas que la pénétration comme abus sexuels docteur. Cela dit, je pense qu'il s'est réfugié ici car c'était la seule pièce à portée de main. Si cette pièce avait été un placard à balais cela n'aurait rien changé. Il se serait enfermé dedans."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? S'il a cassé le miroir comme on le croît, il pourrait se blesser, si ce n'est pas déjà fait."

"Il faut quelqu'un en qui il a confiance, quelqu'un qui le connaît par cœur. Il ne faut pas le brusquer. Si on ouvre de force la porte et qu'on réagit comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation."

"Je le ferai."


	2. Se sentir vivant

Bonsoir à tous!

Je sais j'ai mis un peu de temps pour mettre les chapitres équivalents de la fanfiction écrite en anglais ("this thing that binds us"). La vérité, c'est que j'ai complètement oublié de le faire (vous aurez le droit de me taper, c'est promis). En attendant, j'ai pu voir que j'avais deux ''actifs'' parmi les lecteurs (haha) et comme je l'ai promis, je vais répondre à vos commentaires:

IZNOO: Comme je l'ai déjà dis en message privé, je suis aussi heureuse de voir que je peux être suivie par des francophones (car nous ne sommes pas tous Français parmi ceux qui le parlent), et savoir que tu lis cette fanfiction (malgré ton faible taux de fanfictions écrites en français) me fait très chaud au coeur. Je suis très très contente :D

ChefPopo: Je suis satisfaite de voir que je t'ai convaincu de lire cette fanfiction. Tu peux la suivre en anglais comme en français (et voir que parfois il y a des différences, des phrases que je n'ai pas traduites si ce sont mes chapitres, des phrases que j'ai rajouté si ce sont les chapitres de Justicerocks, qui écrit avec moi cette fanfiction), mais je pense que ce serait mieux de la lire en anglais, car généralement j'écris en anglais, on me corrige et après je publie, donc la traduction en français peut ne pas être bonne (malheureusement). Enfin bref, je suis contente (encore une fois) de te voir me suivre dans mes aventures!

Donc, pour vous satisfaire tous, je vais publier les chapitres 2, 3 et 4 (car le chapitre 4 a été publié vendredi sur la version anglaise) à la suite.

Au fait, vous avez lu les nouveaux spoilers de la saison 4? Je ne peux plus attendre le 13 octobre (pour nous ce sera le 14 ou le 15 avec le décalage horaire et la traduction en version sous-titrée français), et je viens de me rendre compte que plus je lis les spoilers et plus je me dis "mais bon sang, on dirait le scénario que nous sommes en train d'écrire!" Je précise (pour pas qu'on dise que j'utilise les spoilers pour mes fanfictions), que depuis vendredi j'ai écrit au total 12 chapitres, le 13ème est en cours, et que d'autres chapitres (à placer dans la fanfiction on ne sait où pour le moment) sont écrits ou en cours d'écriture.

Je pense qu'on va pouvoir faire au moins une trentaine de chapitres, et je crois même qu'on va dépasser les 50 chapitres (au rythme auquel on travaille).

Enfin bref, fini de ''parler'', à vos yeux et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey, au même moment**

J'entendais deux personnes parler. Une des voix ne me semblait pas inconnue, je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Je ne savais plus où. J'étais toujours derrière cette porte, à pleurer silencieusement et tremblant encore plus à chaque minute qui passait. Il fallait que je me sente vivant. Que je trouve quelque chose pour me sentir bel et bien vivant. Mon regard se posa sur la seule chose que je vis dans la pièce : le miroir. Il fallait que je casse le miroir. Je fis un effort considérable pour me mettre debout sans faire de bruit, mais la douleur qui me parcourait le corps. Je me ruai sur le miroir et frappa dessus de toutes mes forces pour le casser avec mon poing. Une douleur nouvelle me lacéra et la glace me tomba sur les pieds. Je me sentais enfin soulagé. La douleur était bien là, j'étais bien vivant. Je ne rêvais pas. Mon sang se joignit aux morceaux de miroir brisé. D'où venait ce sang, je ne pouvais le dire avec précision. Mais je me sentais vivant, c'était le plus important. Ma tête me faisait mal, ma poitrine aussi. J'avais chaud, très chaud. La sueur continuait de couler à flot. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette chaleur qui m'enveloppait. Je tournai la tête et aperçus la douche. Bon sang, une douche... Une vraie douche... Cela m'avait manqué. J'enlevai ma blouse d'hôpital, la laissa tomber au sol et marchai vers cette fameuse douche. Je sentais quelques morceaux supplémentaires s'enfoncer sous la plante des pieds, mais cela ne me faisait pas mal au contraire. J'étais encore plus vivant. Je m'en fichais totalement. Il fallait absolument que je prenne cette douche.

* * *

 **Point de vue externe, au même moment**

« Je le ferai ».

Les docteurs Charles et Benett se retournèrent, surpris, pour faire face à Gabby et Kelly. Ils avaient tous deux l'air inquiets. Ils avaient entendu toute la conversation entre les deux médecins.

« Gabriela Dawson et Kelly Severide c'est ça ?

-Oui ».

Kelly tenait fermement la main de Gabby, qui elle, tremblait. Le docteur Charles semblait intrigué.

« Vous êtes des amis de Casey ?

-Je suis son meilleur ami et colocataire.

-Je suis... Je suis son ex-fiancée, et... Et il est le père de mon bébé ».

Benett ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Kelly avait baissé les yeux et continuait de caresser Gabby dans le dos et sur le bras.

« Vu que vous m'avez suivi depuis la salle d'attente, vous avez sûrement entendu notre petite conversation ?

-Il a été torturé pendant quatre jours sans interruption. On le sait, on... Enfin bref, je crois que si je me réveillais dans un hôpital entouré de médecins, et notamment d'hommes ressemblant à mes ravisseurs, je réagirais de la même manière ».

Un bruit à la fois doux et inquiet s'empara des médecins qui se retournèrent.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-La douche...

-Quoi, il n'a pas le droit de prendre une douche ? Il fait sans doute cela pour se détendre !

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le soucis, c'est pourquoi. Comme je m'expliquais au docteur Benett, il y a deux possibilités : soit il s'est enfermé ici car il n'avait pas d'autres endroits à proximité pour s'enfermer, soit... »

Le docteur Charles ne savait pas s'il devait continuer. Il vit la détresse des deux amis et prit une grande inspiration.

« Soit il a aussi été torturé sexuellement et le seul endroit où une victime de ce genre de torture se sent en sécurité, c'est dans la salle de bain. Et plus particulièrement sous la douche. Généralement chaude, au point de brûler la peau. C'est pour se laver, se sentir propre après avoir été sali.

-Matt... Matt a été violé ? Demanda Gabby, complètement apeurée.

-Nous ne savons pas, je n'ai pas fait de tests quand il est arrivé. Il n'y avait aucune trace visible de violence sexuelle.

-Oh mon Dieu... ».

Kelly était totalement désemparé. Son meilleur ami, son frère avait vécu l'enfer, mais il ne savait pas tout. Il se sentait coupable, coupable de n'avoir pas été là pour le protéger. Ni l'aider à surmonter cela. Il savait que Matt avait peur, qu'il était seul et qu'il paniquait. Il le connaissait comme si lui et Matt partageait le même corps.

« Laissez-moi lui parler. S'il vous plaît. Il faut que je lui parle.

-Il a verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur.

-Vous... Vous pouvez la rouvrir non ? Vous avez une clé spéciale n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, nous en avons une. Mais je crois que ce serait une mauvaise idée de rentrer dans la pièce s'il est en panique. Cela pourrait ne faire qu'aggraver les choses. Surtout qu'il a avec lui de quoi se tuer s'il le voulait.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Nous avons entendu le miroir se briser. Je crois qu'il a dû frapper dessus et...

-Et vous croyez qu'il va attenter à sa vie ?

-C'est une possibilité oui. Dans un mouvement de panique, après ce qu'il a vécu, bon nombre de personnes voudraient en finir dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion.

-C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! Il était attaché aux mains et aux pieds avec une corde très spéciale : s'il se débattait, elle se serrait et cela lacérait ses poignets jusqu'au sang. S'il avait vraiment voulu en finir, il l'aurait fait pendant sa captivité.

-C'est vrai docteur Benett ?

-Je confirme. La corde utilisée pour le ligoter était formé d'une corde simple entourée de fils barbelés et de fils de fer. S'il se débattait, cela pouvait le tuer en transperçant ses artères radiales.

-Donc... Quelque chose le maintenait en vie pendant qu'il était torturé. Dawson c'est ça ?

-Oui ? Euh, pardon, vous m'avez fait peur. Vous pouvez m'appeler Gabby.

-D'accord. Gabby, est-ce que Matt vous aime toujours ? »

Quelle franchise ! Kelly et Gabby encore plus, fut surpris par cette question.

« Je... Je ne sais pas... Je... Non, je ne sais pas.

-Il t'aime encore Gabby ».

Gabby sursauta dans les bras de Kelly. Celui-ci s'éloigna d'elle mais lui tenait toujours la main. Il ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous vous êtes quittés à cause du travail. Mais il t'aime encore. Il ne dit rien, mais il ne voulait pas avoir de relations avec une autre femme après toi. C'est moi qui l'ait poussé à le faire. Mais...

-Pourtant il était bien avec cette femme, non ? Celle de Pridgen si je me souviens bien !

-Gabby écoute-moi ! Il ne savait rien de cette femme avant d'engager une relation. Quand il a su qui elle était, au moment où elle est venue la première fois à la caserne, il a tout de suite rompu. Il ne voulait pas risquer sa carrière car cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus te protéger.

-Me protéger ? Mais de quoi ?

-Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il connaît le métier et ses risques. Il sait que c'est dangereux et il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Un jour il m'a dit que tu étais un formidable pompier, le meilleur qu'il ait eu à former depuis des années. Mais il ne veut pas te perdre, pas comme il a perdu Hallie ».

Gabby avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Matt la protégeait, même après leur rupture. Parce qu'il l'aimait toujours.

« Il t'aime Gabby. Il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour te sauver. Et même s'il n'est pas au courant, il aura une nouvelle raison de vivre ».

Gabby fit les gros yeux et compris. Elle les baissa vers son ventre et le caressa.

« Il... Il a toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour lui.

-Gabby, si cela peut permettre de le ramener à la raison, le calmer et l'aider à passer cette épreuve, alors on doit lui dire ».

Gabby mit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et de sourire légèrement.

« Tu as raison Kelly ».

Il sourit. Puis il prit un ton sérieux en se tournant vers les médecins.

« Je vais lui parler ».

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

Le mur de la douche était froid. Presque gelé malgré la condensation. L'eau était tout le contraire. Elle me brûlait, me faisait mal, mais je m'en fichais. Je claquais tout de même des dents, je frissonnais. Je devais pourtant avoir chaud avec l'eau chaude... J'étais là, le dos collé au mur, l'eau ruisselant sur mes épaules, les yeux fermés. Sur le sol, l'eau se mélangeait au sang. Je saignais ? Ce n'était pas grave. Je voulais juste être sous l'eau. Me sentir vivant. Ma tête me faisait mal, un marteau tapait de plus en plus fort à l'intérieur, ma vision devenait beaucoup plus floue depuis quelques minutes, ma respiration rapide et peu profonde. Je me laissai glisser au sol. Je n'avais plus de force dans les jambes, ni dans le reste du corps. Je sentais que je pleurais toujours. Je pleurais ? Je ne savais pas.

« Matt ? »

Je ne bougeais pas, ma respiration s'était plus ou moins coupée. Cette voix... Je la connaissais.

« Matt, c'est moi... C'est Kelly ».

Kelly...

« Matt, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît ».

Non... Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir, mais je secouais la tête. Je claquais des dents de plus belle. Cela me revenait : respiration rapide et peu profonde, froid, vision floue... Cela ressemblait à un état de choc.

« Matt ? »

J'écoutais cette voix avec attention. Elle me paraissait amicale. J'entendais une discussion entre cette voix, et celle d'une autre.

« Et s'il est blessé et ne peut pas ouvrir la porte ? Vous y avez pensé ?

-Kelly, il est paniqué, sûrement en état de choc. Il ne voudra pas quitter la salle de bain, en particulier s'il est sous la douche. Il faut qu'il le fasse de lui-même.

-Et s'il ne peut pas ! Vous avez dit qu'il avait cassé le miroir. Et s'il s'est blessé en le cassant ou quand les morceaux sont tombés, ou pour aller dans la douche ?

-C'est une possibilité.

-Une possibilité que vous ne prenez pas en compte à ce que je vois ! Je connaissais Matt depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, je vis avec Matt depuis près d'un an. Je sais ce qu'il a dans la tête. S'il n'ouvre pas la porte c'est qu'il est blessé, et pas qu'un peu. Alors vous allez m'ouvrir cette porte maintenant ou vous aurez un mort dans les bras et je vous attaquerai en justice pour non assistance à personne en danger et homicide ! »

Kelly ne rigolait pas. Cela me faisait... Je ne sais pas. Mon corps ne répondait plus à mes ordres. J'entendis la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

« Matt ? »


	3. Ne plus jamais être le même

**Point de vue de Severide**

Je pris une grande inspiration en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

« Matt ? »

Il faisait très chaud. Il y avait de la condensation partout, on se serait cru dans un hammam. Ce chaud contrastait avec le frisson qui me parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Le miroir était au sol et il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Je me retournais vers les médecins et Gabby avec un air perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Benett me fit un signe de tête et ferma la porte en la laissant entrouverte.

« Matt ? C'est moi ».

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'entendais l'eau qui coulait, et je l'entendais aussi pleurer. Pourquoi pleurer ? Avait-il peur ? Avait-il mal ? Je m'approchai doucement de la cabine et tira un peu le rideau. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur cette forme à moitié allongée sur le sol et totalement rouge, soutenu uniquement par le mur. Je sentis mes yeux s'agrandir et devenir humides. Mon dieu... Matt... J'enlevai mes vêtements pour ne laisser sur moi que mon boxer et m'introduis dans la douche. Bon sang, elle était brûlante ! Mais Matt ne bougea pas. Je m'approchai et m'assis à côté de lui. Il ne bougea toujours pas, même si je voyais que ses yeux étaient légèrement ouverts.

« Matt... »

J'essayai alors de prendre son bras, comme pour le rassurer, mais il prit peur et se débattit.

« Matt, Matt ! C'est moi, juste moi ! Je suis là pour t'aider ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Matt ! »

Il mit quelques secondes avant d'arrêter de gesticuler. Il ne me regardait pas. Je recommençai mon approche avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse, cette fois avec succès. Je pris son poignet pour vérifier son pouls. Rapide... Presque irrégulier. Je sentais sa respiration peu profonde et rapide envahir la douche malgré le son de l'eau qui coulait. Il claquait des dents malgré l'eau brûlante. Il était en état de choc. Et c'était urgent de le prendre en charge. Ses lèvres commençaient même à devenir légèrement bleues.

« Matt, laisse-moi t'aider. S'il te plaît ».

Il ne bougea pas. Sauf pour claquer des dents et frissonner. C'était effrayant. Je n'avais jamais vu de situation similaire, et jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cela puisse arriver à mon meilleur ami, quelqu'un qui était comme un frère pour moi. Il devait avoir peur.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Matt. Je suis là maintenant. Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver. Ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal, plus personne ne peut te faire du mal. Laisse-moi t'aider ».

Sa tête bougea vers moi. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il ne voulait que me croire.

« Je te le promets Matt. Je te promets que rien ne pourra plus t'arriver. Jamais. Maintenant laisse-moi t'aider s'il te plaît ».

Il ferma les yeux, il se blottit contre moi, comme pour se réchauffer et pour que je puisse le réconforter. Je sentais ma peau brûler de plus en plus. Je le pris dans mes bras, sa tête tomba sur mon épaule. Je le serrai encore plus.

« Je sais Matt. Laisse-moi t'aider ».

Sa seule réponse fut un hochement de tête. Ses yeux se fermèrent et je sentais sa force le quitter, sa tête devenait lourde sur l'épaule, ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. Il avait perdu connaissance. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Je levai la tête et arrêta l'eau qui coulait toujours.

« Benett ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et apparut alors les deux médecins, Gabby et une infirmière.

« Il vient de perdre connaissance. Il est brûlé par l'eau mais frissonnait et ses lèvres sont bleues. Il est en état de choc ! »

Benett me demanda de l'aider à allonger Matt.

« Appelez le docteur Reismann et allez me chercher du sérum physiologique. Severide il faut continuer à le doucher mais à l'eau tiède. Il faut refroidir sa peau avant que les blessures ne s'aggravent ».

Benett mit deux doigts sur sa carotide.

« Tachyarythmie, respiration faible et superficielle.

-Je vais chercher de l'oxygène.

-Un masque à oxygène haute concentration Gabby. Et aussi de quoi le monitorer.

-Très bien ».

Gabby sortit de la chambre en courant. L'infirmière était revenue et commença à mettre en place la perfusion sur un grand débit.

« Docteur Charles, on aura besoin d'un brancard.

-J'ai l'oxygène, l'ECG et l'oxymètre.

-Mettez-lui uniquement l'oxymètre pour le moment Gabby ».

Elle acquiesça et le fixa sur l'index de Matt, puis fixa le masque et poussa l'oxygène à fond.

« Tachycardie à 127, respiration à 6 par minute et saturation à 91%.

-C'est... C'est bien ?

-Non Kelly. Son pouls devrait être compris entre 60 et 100 battements, sa respiration devrait être d'environ 15 par minute et sa saturation à plus de 97%.

-Docteur Benett ? Sa pression est à 8/6.

-Ok. On continue de refroidir les brûlures jusqu'à l'arrivée de Reismann. Il saura quoi faire.

-Vous ne savez pas ?

-Je ne suis pas spécialisé en brûlure, Reismann oui. En attendant, je sais qu'il faut refroidir la peau d'un brûlé avec de l'eau tiède pour éviter l'extension des brûlures, que ce soit en surface comme en profondeur ».

Gabby pleurait et marmonnait quelque chose.

« Ramenez-moi de quoi faire un remplissage adéquat, une poche d'O négatif. Et allez me chercher Reismann ! Dites-lui que c'est urgent, trouvez n'importe quel prétexte mais dites-lui de se dépêcher ! »

L'infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le docteur Reismann.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Homme de 34 ans en état de choc, et brûlé par l'eau de la douche. Il a perdu connaissance il y a environ 10 minutes. Tachycardie à 130, respiration faible à 5 par minute et saturation à 94% grâce au masque. Pose d'une perfusion de sérum physiologique à haut débit pour un début de remplissage.

-Très bien... Brûlure superficielle de second degré sur environ 20% du corps et brûlure de premier degré sur près de 30%.

-C'est grave docteur ? Demanda Kelly.

-Si j'ai bien compris cela aurait pu être pire, mais c'est tout de même 20% du corps. Allez me chercher de la flammazine, des bandes et pansements antiseptiques, une poche d'antibiotiques et de la morphine ».

L'infirmière quitta la chambre en courant.

« Vous pouvez arrêter de le doucher ».

Je coupai l'arrivée d'eau pendant que les médecins prirent des serviettes et le sécha doucement, faisant attention aux brûlures. On mit ensuite Matt sur un brancard, et prit la direction du lit situé dans la chambre. L'infirmière avait enlevé la position semi-assise pour une position allongée.

« Est-ce qu'on doit l'intuber docteur ?

-Non, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses s'il se réveille. On va essayer la ventilation non-invasive. Je veux que vous me trouviez un masque nasal et un nébuliseur. Cela lui fera moins peur quand il se réveillera qu'une intubation ou un masque.

-Et pour la sonde gastrique on fait quoi ?

-Chaque chose en son temps. Mais allez m'en chercher une. L'oxygénation n'est que temporaire, plus temporaire que cette sonde. Ah oui, et allez me chercher un kit et un laryngoscope.

-Un kit ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Kelly... Ils doivent savoir si Matt a été agressé sexuellement ou non.

-Et le laryngoscope ? C'est pour faire quoi ? »

Gabby ne répondit, mais baissa juste les yeux et commença à pleurer. Je savais à présent que c'était pour voir si _ils_ avaient essayé de... Bon sang... Rien que d'y penser, cela me donnait envie de vomir. Quel cauchemar. Je ne pus me contrôler, c'était plus fort que moi. Je courus aux toilettes et recracha tout ce que j'avais pu manger avant de venir à l'hôpital. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me remettre de mes émotions, tirer la chasse d'eau et revenir dans la chambre avec les autres. J'étais plein de sueur. Et toujours en boxer.

« Tout est là docteur.

-Très bien, on commence par enlever ces morceaux de miroir, on désinfecte, on traite les brûlures, on bande et ensuite on fait le reste des examens ».

La chambre était devenue une espace de fourmilière. Il y avait maintenant quatre infirmières qui travaillaient en parallèle des deux médecins.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

J'entendais à nouveau ce bruit régulier qui m'avait réveillé la première fois. Celui qui tapait dans les oreilles, et qui donnait très mal au crâne. Je sentais quelque chose rentrer dans mes veines. C'était agréable et froid. Cela contrastait avec le reste de mon corps. J'avais du mal à respirer, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Il y a des voix qui parlaient.

« Comment il va ? Et pas de mensonges.

-Il est stable, mais il va mal. Nous avons traité au mieux les brûlures et les blessures dues au miroir, nous l'avons mis sous antibiotiques pour prévenir et combattre l'infection car son corps est trop faible pour la combattre seul. Il a beaucoup de poussière dans les poumons mais rien d'autre. C'est pour cela qu'il a du mal à respirer. Le nébuliseur est là pour cela. Il oxygène les poumons et aide à se débarrasser des corps étrangers de ce type. Il va déjà aller mieux d'ici quelques heures ».

J'avais mal partout.

« Cela dit, si sa saturation ne remonte pas d'ici là, je vais devoir lui mettre un masque, voire l'intuber. Je sais que cela lui fera peur mais, cela serait pour son bien ».

Non... Non, je ne voulais pas... Non... Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux. Je vis Gabby et Kelly, ainsi qu'un médecin qui me regardait. Il eut un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander directement à l'intéressé ? »

Je ne bougeais pas. Mais je sentais la sueur couler sur mon front, sur mes joues. Et ils s'approchaient tous de moi. Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer.

« Tout va bien Matt, tout va bien. On est là pour t'aider ».

Je me suis souvenu des mots de Kelly. Que je n'avais rien à craindre. Je voulais le croire, mais mon corps réagissait autrement, contre mon gré.

« Matt, je te l'ai promis. On est là pour t'aider ».

Je sentis mon corps hocher la tête doucement et douloureusement. Je regardais alors mon corps. Il était couvert de bandages. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et se posa sur Kelly, totalement apeuré.

« L'eau de la douche était trop chaude. Elle t'a brûlé. On a dû de poser de la crème et te bander pour que cela guérisse ».

Ma tête hocha toute seule, toujours aussi douloureusement.

« Je suppose que vous avez entendu notre conversation ? »

Je hochais la tête à nouveau. Puis je la sentis bouger de gauche à droite. Je ne voulais pas...

« Je sais que vous avez peur Matt. Je comprends cela. Mais mon but est que vous guérissiez, et sortiez le plus rapidement possible d'ici. Je voudrais essayer le masque avant de vous intuber, pour voir si l'oxygène qu'il apportera sera suffisant pour votre organisme. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Un masque ? Je me rappelais quand _il_... Quand _il_ me bâillonnait la bouche... Non...


	4. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de toi?

**Point de vue de Severide**

Je voyais Matt totalement apeuré. Cela se lisait sur son visage et ses yeux. Il secouait la tête vigoureusement. Il ne voulait pas du masque.

« Matt... Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas du masque. Mais fais-moi confiance, celui-là est là pour t'aider à aller mieux. S'il te plaît Matt, je te le promets après tu iras mieux ».

Son visage s'apaisait. Ses yeux dégrossissaient, il les avait même fermé. Je vis des larmes couler aux coins de ses yeux et couler ensuite sur le long de sa joue. Il secoua légèrement la tête de haut en bas. Au moins, il m'écoutait. Même s'il avait peur.

« Il sera juste là pour t'aider d'accord ?

-Matt ? Je voudrais qu'une fois en place, vous preniez de grandes et constantes inspirations. Cela me permettra d'ajuster le débit d'oxygène pour que vous vous sentiez mieux.

-N'essaie pas de penser au masque. Ferme les yeux et pense juste à ta respiration ».

Il ferma les yeux. Maintenant il fallait savoir s'il allait supporter le masque.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

Je fermai les yeux, faisant confiance à Kelly. Après tout, c'était mon meilleur ami, il ne pouvait plus rien m'arriver. Plus rien. Il me l'avait promis. J'essayais de me convaincre alors qu'au fond de moi, je savais que je n'étais pas convaincu. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à _eux_. Je sentais qu'on m'enlevait la canule, pour la remplacer par un masque. Je sentis mon corps réagir indépendamment de ma volonté : je fronçai les sourcils.

« Concentre-toi sur ta respiration Matt. Rien d'autre ».

J'avais de nouveau cette sensation oppressante. Quelque chose me couvrait le visage. J'avais encore ces images horribles dans la tête. Celle de... Celle de _lui_ , me ligotant avec le fil barbelé, me couvrant le visage avec une cagoule pour ne rien voir, ne pouvant pas respirer normalement à part de l'air chaud, presque sans oxygène... Et ce indéfiniment. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je le sentais taper dans ma poitrine. Il accélérait encore. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Plus rien du tout...

« Matt ? Matt ?!

-Il fait une crise d'angoisse ! Donnez-moi 5mg de midazolam ! »

Quelque chose de glacé coula dans mes veines. Je sentais mon cœur battre moins fort, moins vite, je me relaxais. Les bruits que je percevais devenaient fades et s'estompèrent jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus rien.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Bennett**

Les constantes de Matt mirent cinq bonnes minutes pour se stabiliser à un seuil convenable. On pouvait à présent lire le calme, mais aussi l'angoisse sur son visage. Sur celui de Kelly, l'incompréhension et la détresse. Sur celui de Gabby, on pouvait lire la peur. Personne ne parlait. Personne ne pouvait.

« Cela... Cela peut arriver. Dites-moi, est-ce que vous savez si il a été bâillonné pendant sa... Sa détention ? »

Kelly me regardait avec stupeur. Un peu comme s'il avait une phrase sur la bouche, quelque chose du genre « Vous vous foutez de moi ? ». Mais il fallait que je sache ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

« Il l'était. En fait, c'était souvent accompagné d'une... D'une sorte de cagoule. Enfin j'en sais trop rien. Il était ligoté et bâillonné. Pendant quatre jours ».

Je fis signe que je comprenais ce qu'il me disait. Cet homme qui se tenait devant moi dans ce lit d'hôpital... Il avait vécu l'enfer. Physiquement, psychologiquement, sans doute verbalement, mais aussi sexuellement. J'avais reçu les résultats à l'instant, tendus par l'infirmière en chef, et je ne savais pas comment leur dire. Leur dire que leur ami ne serait plus jamais le même.

« Ces papiers parlent de Matt ? »

La question me fit sursauter et sortir de mes pensées. Gabby et Kelly se tenaient la main très fortement. Ils voulaient des réponses.

« Euh... Oui. Ce sont les résultats des tests que j'ai fait il y a une heure.

-Et ? Alors ? »

Je fus déboussolé par cette question. À la fois pleine de colère, d'attente et de doute.

« Vous... Vous ne voudriez pas vous asseoir ? »

Gabby mit sa main devant la bouche et pleura. Je compris qu'elle savait plus ou moins ce que cela voulait dire, ce que j'allais leur dire. Kelly, quant à lui, restait immobile, tétanisé. Gabby dut même le forcer à s'asseoir sur une des nombreuses chaises inconfortables du service.

« Matt... Matt a été violé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gabby semblait hors d'elle, le regard qu'elle me portait était noir, comme si elle me jugeait responsable de ce qui arrivait. Je hochais doucement la tête de haut en bas, regardant mes pieds, puis les résultats. Je ne les voyais pas directement, mais je sentais bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux hors d'eux. Et c'est logique.

« Il... Il y a des traces de pénétration, mais pas de pénétration forcée. Que... Que ce soit... »

Plus je lisais les résultats, plus je ne voulais plus parler. Si je leur disais tout, cela n'aiderait pas leur conscience, celle de Matt, mais aussi la mienne.

« Que ce soit quoi ? »

Cette fois encore, je sursautai, car j'étais de nouveau perdu dans mes pensées. Comment avait-il fait pour parvenir à s'accrocher à la vie après un tel calvaire ? Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Que ce soit anale ou buccale ».

Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise. J'étais sidéré par les violences qu'il avait subi. Cela me touchait, je ne sais comment ni pourquoi.

« Il... Il a sans doute été drogué. Ou forcé à ne pas se crisper.

-Comment ? Comment on peut forcer à ne pas se crisper ? »

Kelly s'était levé brusquement, en colère. Il me faisait peur. Vraiment peur. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. C'était des larmes de colère.

« Il se peut qu'on lui ait dit qu'on ferait du mal à des personnes qu'il aime s'il ne se laissait pas faire... Des... Choses comme ça...

-Des choses comme ça... »

Kelly quitta brusquement la chambre, suivit de Gabby qui voulait le rattraper. J'étais à présent seul dans cette pièce, avec mes feuilles d'analyse, totalement dépassé par les événements. Je tremblais légèrement, et je sentais quelques gouttes de sueur sur les joues. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits mais je n'y arrivais pas. Le docteur Charles arriva, espérant sans doute parler à Matt.

« Il est toujours inconscient ? »

Je levai la tête, espérant qu'il ne comprenne pas ma détresse.

« Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, mais a paniqué. Je voulais voir s'il supporterait le masque... Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il a été ligoté et bâillonné, c'est pour cela qu'il a peur du masque.

-Et vous ? Vous tenez le coup ? »

Je ne fus pas surpris par la question, mais je fis comme si c'était le cas. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Vous êtes en sueur, je peux voir d'ici que votre cœur bat fort et que vous tremblez, votre respiration est plus rapide que d'habitude et votre voix tremble aussi ».

Je ne pouvais rien cacher à cet homme. Il me connaissait à peine, mais il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je soupirai et regardai mes feuilles.

« Ce sont les résultats d'analyse ? »

Je ne fis que hocher légèrement la tête, et lui tendis les quelques feuilles se trouvant dans mes mains. Plus il lisait ces feuilles, plus son visage devenait rigide. Mais je ne voyais rien d'autre se passer.

« Comment... Comment vous faites ?

-Faire quoi ? »

Sa question était instantanée. Elle me faisait froid dans le dos.

« Pour rester impassible... »

Il défit son regard des feuilles et s'arrêta sur mon visage.

« Je ne suis pas impassible... Les psychiatres que nous sommes devons rester à l'écoute de nos patients et de leurs familles, mais aussi de nous-mêmes. Chaque psychiatre a une limite propre. Et nous ne la connaissons pas avant d'avoir dépasser cette limite.

-Vous venez de la dépasser ? »

Il restait de marbre.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas encore le cas réellement. Je pense que cela va être très dur, mais je devrais y arriver ».

Je hochai la tête. Sa réponse ne me satisfaisait pas, mais après tout... Une réponse de psychiatre ne satisfaisait jamais personne.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question Benett ».

Je sursautai à nouveau. Cela devenait une habitude depuis quelques heures.

« Laquelle ?

-Vous tenez le coup ? »

Je savais pertinemment qu'il connaissait la réponse à cette question. Mais il voulait l'entendre de ma bouche. Et je savais aussi que cela ne servait à rien de lui cacher la vérité.

« J'ai le sentiment... Le sentiment d'être impuissant dans cette affaire. Je veux dire... Il a vécu l'enfer, et j'ai le sentiment que ses amis aussi. Ils nous cachent quelque chose, je le sais. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

-Vous pensez qu'ils auraient pu... _Voir_ ce qui lui arrivait ? »

Je passais mon regard à présent sur Matt, totalement immobile dans le lit, un masque sur le visage. Celui qu'il ne désirait pas. Je me levai, et enleva ce masque pour le remplacer à nouveau par une canule. D'après les termes d'un psychiatre, j'évite la question en ne parlant pas, et en faisant autre chose.

« J'en déduis que vous le pensez ? »

Il avait tout compris. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le chef du service psychiatrie.

« C'est sans doute la première fois qu'ils revoient Matt depuis quatre jours, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils savaient ce qu'il se passait. Enfin pas dans sa totalité. Ils ont réussi à me dire qu'il était ligoté et bâillonné alors que les policiers ne leur ont rien dit.

-Gabby est la sœur d'un des policiers qui l'ont retrouvé ».

Cette information, je ne la connaissais pas. Mais je savais quelque chose que LUI ne savait pas.

« J'ai demandé au détective Dawson de ne rien dire. Que cela restait confidentiel pour le moment et ce, tant que l'affaire n'est pas close. Cela implique donc sa sœur et Kelly. Et tous les autres pompiers.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela... Où sont-ils ? »

Je n'avais pas pensé à lui dire...

« Ils sont partis en colère de la chambre quand je leur ai expliqué les résultats des analyses. Je ne sais pas où ils sont partis.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est logique d'être en colère dans leur cas ».

Le docteur Charles partit de la chambre en me laissant seul. À nouveau. J'étais si vulnérable...


	5. Un rayon de soleil

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis désolée de ce petit contre-temps, mais quelqu'un m'a fait remarqué que le chapitre 5 était exactement le même que le chapitre 4. J'ai dû tout changé, supprimer les chapitres des fanfictions, etc... Et donc traduire le véritable chapitre 5 que voici.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir froissé :D

Appréciez ce chapitre, le l'ai écrit de tout mon coeur!

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

J'étais assis là, dans ce lit d'hôpital, à regarder le soleil se lever sur Chicago. Le ciel était rouge orangé, je voyais qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Le soleil rayonnait à travers la vitre sur mon visage et l'illuminait. Une vague de chaleur m'enveloppa. C'était la première fois, réellement, que je voyais le soleil depuis ces derniers jours. La seule lumière qu'on m'autorisait à voir était celles des lampes. Quand il y avait les lampes. Je fermai les yeux, et respirai profondément. Je me sentais bien. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, je me sentais bien. J'avais toujours ces bandes antiseptiques sur mes bras, mes épaules et mon cou. Mais je voulais profiter de ce soleil. Enfin le sentir directement sur ma peau. Sortir. Je ne voulais pas sortir dans le jardin à cause du monde, mais je savais avec l'expérience que le toit serait ma meilleure option : quasiment personne pour me déranger, un coin de tranquillité presque inébranlable. Je pris une grande inspiration, enleva les fils de mon torse et mon intraveineuse, me mit sur mes pieds douloureux et pour la première fois sortit de la chambre avec anxiété. J'étais toujours sur mes gardes à chaque pas que je faisais. Je ne voulais pas tomber sur _eux_. Je ne rencontrai aucune infirmière, aucun médecin. Tant mieux. Je pris les escaliers et montai sur le toit. En ouvrant la porte, je fus légèrement ébloui et dus fermer les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir tout doucement pour m'habituer à la lumière. Mon soulagement était grandissime. Je sentis ma tête se lever et savourer ces rayons de soleil qui tapaient sur ma peau. C'était... Délicieux. J'avais chaud. J'avais mal aux pieds, et par contrainte, je m'allongeai sur le sol froid et voulus m'endormir. C'était un endroit calme qui m'apaisait...

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide, au même moment**

Il était un peu plus de sept heures du matin quand je me suis réveillé. Ma première pensée fut pour Matt. Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à dormir ? Si oui, est-ce qu'il avait fait des cauchemars ? Cela me tourmentait, et cela ne m'aurait pas étonné s'il en faisait réellement. Après tout, ce qu'il a vécu... Je ne voulais pas y penser, c'était trop dur. Je me rendis dans la douche, fis couler l'eau chaude et un peu d'eau froide, et fermai les yeux. Après près de vingt minutes sous l'eau, je compris qu'il était temps que je sorte d'ici. Il fallait que je sois auprès de Matt. Il en avait besoin. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait l'approcher sans vraiment l'effrayer. Et il m'écoutait. C'était un atout majeur.

Il était environ huit heures quand j'entrai enfin dans l'hôpital. Je savais que les heures de visite n'avaient pas commencé, loin de là, mais les infirmières savaient que j'étais le seul à pouvoir raisonner Matt. J'étais au troisième étage des soins intensifs, et tout au fond du couloir : la chambre 397. J'entrai dans la chambre mais je ne pus trouver qu'un lit vide. J'avançai doucement vers la salle de bain, pensant le retrouver à l'intérieur, mais personne. Je me mis en route pour le bureau des infirmières avec une boule au ventre.

« Euh, bonjour... Hum, est-ce que Matt Casey a des examens ou un rendez-vous en ce moment ?

-Je vérifie. Un instant monsieur ».

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur. Plus les secondes passaient et plus je m'inquiétais.

« Non... Je n'ai rien à son nom. Il n'a aucun examens, ni rendez-vous. Pourquoi ?

-Il... Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-J'appelle le docteur Benett ».

Je pouvais sentir la détresse dans sa voix, alors que j'étais sûr qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle devait gérer tout le service à elle toute seule, et qu'elle avait laissé filé un de ses patients. Elle s'en fichait totalement de Matt. Cela me rendait malade. Et j'étais en panique totale. J'avais déjà pensé à tous les endroits où il pouvait se sentir en sécurité. On l'a retrouvé dans la douche car cela l'apaisait et il était blessé. Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait le plus et qu'il pouvait maintenant avoir après quatre jours dans une prison sombre et humide ? De la lumière ? Le soleil ?

« Dites... Il y aurait un endroit calme, pas trop fréquenté, et qui permettrait d'être dehors à la lumière du soleil ? -Calme et pas trop fréquenté ? Et bien il y a le jardin mais il est fréquenté.

-Non je cherche un autre endroit. Calme, où on peut facilement être seul, sans être réellement dérangé et dehors mais à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'hôpital ! »

L'infirmière paniquait à ma vue, cela se voyait. Elle avait peur de moi.

« Il y a... Il y a le toit ? Nous faisons notre pause là-haut pour être au calme, prendre l'air et ne pas être dérangé par les patients. Je ne comprends pas...

-Dites au docteur Benett de me retrouver sur le toit ».

Je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre une réponse. Je courrai dans les escaliers, montai les marches quatre par quatre et arrivai au toit. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer en arrivant ainsi. Je pris mon temps pour reprendre mes esprits et mon souffle avant de m'engager tout doucement. Le porte émit un grincement doux et bruyant à la fois.

« Matt ? »

La lumière m'aveugla, puis mes yeux s'habituèrent à cette lumière astrale. Elle était douce, apaisante, et chaleureuse à la fois. J'étais certain que dans la situation de Matt, ce que je voudrais par-dessus tout pour me sentir hors d'atteinte et vivant, après les derniers événements, je trouverais un moyens de prendre l'air, de prendre le soleil tout en étant tranquille, dans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Mais Matt avait besoin de quelqu'un à côté de lui pour le veiller. Je le cherchai des yeux partout, jusqu'au moment où...

« Matt ! »

Mon Dieu ! Il était allongé par terre ! Et il ne bougeait pas ! Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! Je courrai vers lui, quand ses yeux se crispèrent et s'ouvrirent un peu. J'arrêtai ma course et pris une approche beaucoup plus délicate. Il referma les yeux et soupira fortement. J'étais à présent à quelques pas de lui.

« Matt ? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux pour moi s'il te plaît ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit ses yeux lentement. Mais ne bougea pas.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es ici ».

Il referma ses yeux, prit une nouvelle inspiration et tourna légèrement sa tête vers le soleil qui commençait à taper sur le toit.

« Le soleil t'a manqué ? »

Je n'attendais aucune réponse de sa part. Mais il baissa sa tête et la remonta.

« Je peux te rejoindre ? »

Là encore, je pensais qu'il ne me répondrait pas mais il le fit. Une simple affirmation de la tête. Mais au moins, on arrivait à communiquer. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui, pas trop loin pour le sentir près de moi, pas trop près pour ne pas lui faire peur. Je voulais qu'il s'approche de lui-même. Je sentais sa respiration un peu rapide et trembler.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux, et tourna sa tête vers moi. Il cligna des yeux. Je savais que cela voulais dire ''oui''.

« Dans la poitrine ? »

Il mit du temps avant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un signe pour que je le comprenne. À sa manière, il parlait. J'entendis la porte du toit s'ouvrir, et aussitôt Matt se mit sur la défensive. Il se crispa et respirait encore plus rapidement.

« Je peux te laisser quelques minutes ? Je vais leur parler ».

Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois en acquiesçant. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le groupe de personnes venant de nous interrompre.

« Kelly ? C'est Matt ? »

C'était Benett et trois infirmières. Ils regardaient tous Matt, totalement allongé et inerte sur le sol.

« Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Enfin je crois. Il est venu ici pour le soleil. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis cinq jours, et avant il adorait regarder le soleil se lever depuis le balcon de l'appartement. C'était une façon pour lui de se réveiller au calme, sans que personne ne le dérange.

-Il va attraper froid Kelly. Dans son état, cela n'est pas très recommandé.

-Laissez-moi encore quelques minutes. Il a besoin de cela. Je pense que... Que ça l'aide à se dire que c'est fini. Qu'il est libre et en sécurité.

-Bon, très bien. Vous n'avez rien noté de particulier chez lui ? Aucun problème ?

-Il a mal dans la poitrine, mais je peux dire que la douleur doit être gérable pour lui. Sinon je le verrais.

-Il a du mal à respirer ?

-Un peu. Enfin je veux dire que sa respiration est un peu plus rapide que la normale mais rien de plus.

-Je vous laisse cinq minutes. Essayez de lui parler de et le ramener dans sa chambre. Il doit essayer de manger, s'hydrater et rester sous surveillance médicale.

-Je le sais, mais... Il veut juste être tranquille quelques minutes supplémentaires. Il ne restait pas plus d'une heure sur le balcon, donc cela fait pas longtemps qu'il est ici.

-J'ai fais une ronde il y a quarante-cinq minutes et tous les patients étaient dans leur lit, affirma une des infirmières.

-Bon, comme je disais, je vous laisse cinq minutes ».

Les quatre personnes s'évaporèrent par la porte du toit. Enfin tranquille. Mon regard se tourna immédiatement vers Matt qui rouvrait les yeux et tourna sa tête vers la porte. Réticent, je revins vers lui doucement et m'accroupis.

« Je crois que tu viens de comprendre ce que cela veut dire Matt ».

Il acquiesça, puis secoua sa tête de gauche à droite avant de regarder le ciel. Le soleil tapait de plus en plus sur sa peau presque livide.

« Matt, je sais que tu n'aimes pas cela... Mais il faut qu'on rentre. Il faut manger, boire et te soigner tu sais ? Sinon tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, et je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les hôpitaux ».

Matt restait impassible. Je m'allongeai à nouveau à côté de lui et ferma les yeux. Je le sentis quelques secondes plus tard se blottir contre mon côté gauche. Je le regardai. Il était en paix ici. Sa main posé sur ma poitrine, son corps contre le mien. Je ne pouvais pas écourter ce moment. Il était si bien. Le sentais qu'il s'endormait. Peur de bouger, à un moment je sentis mon bras bouger tout seul, comme un instinct, l'envelopper encore plus près de moi. On avait besoin l'un de l'autre en fait. Les cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées, et je ne voulais pas que Benett reviennent. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je le laissai là, seul et courus vers la porte, sachant que le docteur Benett serait toujours derrière au cas où, avec au moins une infirmière.

« Benett ? Il s'est endormi. Je vais le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

-En fait, il va changer de chambre.

-Quoi ?

-S'il veut se sentir ''libre'' et sentir le soleil sur sa peau, sa chambre actuelle n'est pas appropriée. J'ai demandé à deux infirmières de préparer la chambre la plus ensoleillée le matin pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Et ne plus nous faire de frayeurs comme ça, je dois l'avouer !

-D'accord, d'accord... »

Je me rapprochai de nouveau de Matt, le pris dans mes bras et le soulevai. Il bougea un peu mais je fis en sorte de ne pas le réveiller. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Il dormait si paisiblement ! Le docteur Benett m'ouvrait le pas dans les escaliers pour que je ne tombe pas. Il m'indiqua la nouvelle chambre de Matt : la chambre 462. La fenêtre était juste au-dessus de l'horizon, et du côté où le soleil se levait. C'était la chambre parfaite pour Matt. Je l'allongeai sur le lit et le couvris d'une couverture. Son corps était froid. Aussitôt fait, Benett réinstalla la perfusion, l'ECG et la canule pour l'aider à respirer.

« Je pense qu'il ne va pas aimer cela, mais je vais devoir l'examiner quand il sera conscient. J'ai besoin de savoir où il a mal exactement pour l'aider et choisir le bon traitement.

-Si ça se trouve, il manquait juste d'oxygène.

-Un manque d'oxygène ne cause pas de douleur à la poitrine Kelly.

-Docteur Benett ? Ses constantes sont stables. Je suis donne un sédatif ?

-Non, surtout pas ! Pas de drogues dans son organisme. Je suis déjà inquiet par rapport à cela ».

Je me tournai vers le docteur Benett, étonné.

« Inquiet ? Vous voulez dire quoi ?

-S'il a été drogué... Vous ne voyez pas le problème ? »

Je me souvins. Lorsque j'étais drogué pour mes cervicales, avec ma fracture cervicale, le sevrage avait été difficile, rapide et brutal. Matt n'avait aucun symptôme de manque...

« Il n'a peut-être pas été drogué comme vous le pensez ? Il a peut-être dû coopérer.

-Pressions ? »

Je haussai mes épaules. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur Matt. Je voulais être là pour lui. Je le devais même.

« Je ne sais pas ».

Je m'avançai vers le lit et m'assis sur la chaise tout près de lui. Les infirmières avaient pris une de leurs chaises très confortables du salon de détente pour que je puisse rester auprès de Matt.

« J'ai appris que notre pompier s'était échappé ? »

Je sursautai, tout comme le docteur Benett.

« Docteur Charles ! Vous nous avez fait peur !

-Je vois que vous l'avez retrouvé.

-En fait... Kelly a fait tout le boulot.

-Pourquoi l'avoir changé de chambre ? »

C'était une question logique de la part d'un psychiatre. Le docteur Benett restait sans voix.

« Il voulait avoir le soleil sur la peau, savoir qu'il n'est plus en danger. Il faisait ça tous les matins sur le balcon de l'appartement. Le docteur Benett a pensé que le mettre dans une chambre où il pourrait voir le soleil se lever le matin, comme avant, lui ferait du bien. Au lieu de sortir sur le toit ».

Le psychiatre acquiesça.

« Bien pensé, docteur.

-Merci. Vous êtes là car vous vouliez lui parler je suppose...

-Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête.

-Je comprends. Mais pour le moment il se repose un peu. Mais dès qu'il se réveille je vous préviens ».

J'entendis un bruit venir du lit juste à côté de moi. Matt bougeait dans tous les sens, et l'ECG s'agitait. Il fronçait les sourcils, et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide.

« Il... Il fait un cauchemar ?

-Il faut le réveiller. Sinon il va se faire mal ! »

Les deux médecins s'activa, mais je leur fis comprendre que j'avais la situation en main.

« Vous pensez gérer cela ?

-Je le connais mieux que quiconque. Si quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas le réveille, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Très bien ».


	6. La face cachée

Bonjour à tous! Donc comme je viens de poster le chapitre 6 de la fanfiction ''this thing that binds us'', je le publie aussi en français. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas nombreux, mais... Vous êtes fidèles. Donc je vais vous révéler un petit bijou d'indice: les flashbacks vont arriver bientôt! Vous allez enfin savoir (en plusieurs parties, sans doute un dizaine de chapitres dispersés dans la fanfiction) ''ce lien qui [les] unit''.

Chef Popo: un indice (par rapport à ton dernier commentaire) - Tu chauffes (mais je ne peux pas dire si c'est tiède ou si tu brûles, pour des raisons évidentes) mais je vais pas te dire pour quel(s) remarque(s) tu chauffes non plus ! :D

En tout cas, appréciez ce grand cru!

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide**

« Matt ? »

J'essayai de le réveiller le plus doucement possible pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais cela ne marchait pas. Il semblait même encore plus agité. Je le tenais maintenant, le sentant trembler comme jamais. Il grognait, criait, mais ne parlait pas à l'intérieur de ce cauchemar. Il avait de la sueur partout sur lui. Je pris alors une résolution qui me faisait mal au cœur : je devais le secouer pour le sortir de là.

« Matt ! »

Je le secouai de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent, remplis de terreur. Quelques secondes plus tard il se mit à pleurer. Sans bruit au début, mais plus le temps passait et plus cela devenait douloureux de l'entendre pleurer de plus en plus bruyamment. J'étais près de lui sur le lit, presque au-dessus de lui. Son regard était dans le mien. Il tremblait de partout et sa sueur continuait de couler en se mêlant à ses larmes. Il était terrorisé. Et perdu.

« Tout va bien Matt. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu es en sécurité à présent ».

Ses yeux étaient toujours focalisés sur les miens. Brusquement, il se releva et se cramponna à moi. La seule chose que je m'autorisai à faire était de le réconforter.

« Je suis là maintenant. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien ».

Il continuait de pleurer, renifler et trembler. Il était émotionnellement redevenu un garçon de quatre ans. Après cinq minutes, les pleurs s'estompèrent, tout comme les tremblements.

« Ça va mieux maintenant ? »

Il me fit un hochement de tête en fermant ses yeux rougis. Il continuait se serrer ma main. Le docteur Bennett en profita pour s'interposer.

« Matt ? »

Il serra ma main un peu plus fort, prenant une grande inspiration.

« Je veux juste vous soigner. J'ai besoin de regarder vos brûlures ».

Son regard passa du docteur Bennett à mon visage. On pouvait lire qu'il avait toujours peur.

« Matt, c'est bon. Juste voir tes blessures d'accord ?

-Ce n'est rien Kelly. Pour lui, je suis le gars qui lui a mis le masque à oxygène sur le visage et lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenir ».

Matt avait fermé les yeux à cause des mots que le médecin venait de prononcer.

« Matt ? »

Il les rouvrit, et me fixa.

« Juste les blessures. Je suis là, il n'y a rien à craindre ».

Il respira doucement, et acquiesça. Il se rallongea pendant que je tirai un peu les couvertures.

« Bien. Maintenant je vais juste enlever les bandes sur vos bras, vos épaules et votre cou d'accord ? »

Il prenait de grandes respirations, mais elles étaient rapides et légèrement irrégulières quand le docteur Bennett s'approcha de lui.

« Euh... Docteur ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez le droit de faire cela, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je le fasse moi-même. Vous avez à peine fait un pas, et il est en panique.

-Normalement c'est à un médecin de faire cela Kelly.

-Je sais, mais juste retirer les bandes. Il me fait confiance.

-Bon... »

Il fit un pas en arrière. Matt redevenait calme, mais restait toujours en sueur. Les bandes sur les bras n'étaient pas trop problématiques, mais celles sur ses épaules et son cou étaient collées. Je me tournai vers Bennett qui alla chercher quelque chose dans le couloir et revint presque aussitôt.

« Matt ? Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? »

A en croire par ses yeux, il avait compris qu'il devait laisser son médecin l'examiner.

« Tu as compris ? »

Matt baissa la tête et la remit en place. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait.

« Matt, c'est lui qui t'a soigné à ton arrivée. C'est lui qui t'a soigné quand tu as perdu connaissance dans la douche, et c'est aussi lui qui t'a assigné cette chambre pour que le matin tu puisses avoir les rayons de soleil sur ton visage et ouvrir légèrement la fenêtre pour que tu puisses te sentir mieux ».

Son regard parcourait la chambre puis s'arrêta à la fenêtre entrouverte. Le soleil était presque sortie de l'ouverture. Il ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Puis je le vis ouvrir la bouche.

« P-plus... Ma-masque ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était ses premiers mots depuis des jours.

« Matt, je vous promets de ne plus mettre de masque sur votre visage ».

Il acquiesça et prit une grande inspiration. Cela voulait dire qu'il laissait Bennett s'occuper de lui. Je lui fis signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le laissait approcher.

« Je vais appliquer de l'eau distillée sur les bandes pour les faire se décoller un peu. Mais quand je vais les retirer, la peau va sans doute tirer un peu ».

Matt ne bougeait pas. Il laissa l'eau couler sur lui, puis laissa Bennett retirer les bandes souillées. Le docteur fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il s'approcha un peu de Matt et palpa son épaule gauche.

« La brûlure semble un peu infectée. Mais avec les antibiotiques qu'il a déjà, cela devrait partir tout seul d'ici quelques jours ».

Matt baissa les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il se sentait coupable.

« Matt, regarde-moi s'il te plaît ».

Il remonta sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu étais sous le choc d'accord ? Regarde ».

Je découvris un peu mon épaule, celle où je m'étais brûlé il y avait de cela quelques jours.

« Il y a cinq jours, je suis rentré dans un entrepôt en feu avec Gabby. À tel point qu'on a failli y rester car on s'est retrouvé bloqué et nos bouteilles étaient vides. Mais on s'en est sorti avec quelques brûlures. C'est arrivé. On ne revient pas là-dessus. Alors ne te sent pas responsable de tes blessures d'accord ? »

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas. Il comprenait, mais je savais qu'il se sentait toujours coupable.

« Matt ? Si vous le souhaitez, je vous autorise à prendre une douche avant vos soins. Cela enlèvera la sueur et facilitera votre guérison.

-D-douche...

-Oui Matt, une douche. Mais pas aussi chaude que la dernière. Tiède.

-Je crois qu'il va avoir besoin d'aide Kelly. Je ne peux pas retirer la perfusion entièrement.

-Et au vue des derniers événements...

-Donnez-lui un peu de crédit. Il s'est toujours lavé tout seul, comme un grand, alors je crois qu'il peut le faire tout seul. N'est-ce pas Matt ? »

Matt regardait attentivement Kelly dans le blanc des yeux.

« S-seul ? N-non... Non... »

Matt secouait la tête vivement. Il ne voulait pas être tout seul dans une pièce. Cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

« Matt, tu ne crains rien dans la salle de bain. Et si cela te rassure, on ne ferme pas la porte, d'accord ? »

Matt avait fermé les yeux, qui commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Il tenait si fermement ma main que la douleur remontait jusqu'à mon épaule.

« Okay Matt, j'ai saisi. Je laisse la porte ouverte, ET je viens avec toi dans la salle de bain. Mais tu te douches tout seul, c'est bon comme ça ? »

Son étreinte s'était relâché. Je pouvais enfin sentir ma main, et aussi sentir ses tremblements. Il était terrorisé. Je pouvais le comprendre.

« Oui... »

Je lui sourit, en espérant le voir sourire un peu, mais il était redevenu impassible. La muraille que tous les pompiers connaissaient. Si ils le voyaient comme je le voyais à l'instant, personne ne pourrait croire que c'est bel et bien lui.

« Je vais enlever tout ce dont vous l'avez pas besoin pour vous doucher. Gabby est allé chercher des vêtement plus...

-Décents ?

-Ce n'est pas le mot que je cherchais mais on va dire ça. Elle est partie chercher des pantalons. Et je pense aussi des T-shirts, mais avec les brûlures, pour le moment on va attendre quelques jours.

-Il va rester ici quelques jours ?

-Procédure standard Kelly.

-Bon ».

Bennett enleva les fils du moniteur, une partie de la perfusion et la canule. Matt ne bougea pas. Il restait immobile.

« Matt ? Douche ?

-Ou-oui... »

Enfin... Matt esquissa un léger sourire, du coin de la bouche. Les mots ''douche'' et ''soleil'' le faisait sourire. C'était apaisant pour lui. Il se leva et je le suivis jusque dans la douche. À partir de là, il ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire.

« Matt ? Il faut que tu enlèves ta blouse, que tu rentres dans la douche, fasses couler l'eau et que tu te laves.

-Je... P-pas S-seul...

-Tu veux pas le faire tout seul ? Tu as peur de quoi ? On est seul ici ».

Il baissa la tête et commença de nouveau à trembler.

« L-lui... »

 _Lui_? Oh mon Dieu, il pensait qu' _il_ allait revenir.

« _Il_ est mort Matt. Les policiers l'ont tué. Tous comme ses sbires. _Il_ ne peut plus rien te faire du tout.

-L-les... Fi-filles ?

-Les filles sont saines et sauves. Le réseau n'est pas encore réellement démantelé, mais les filles du club sont libres. On leur a donné une nouvelle vie. TU leur as donné une nouvelle vie ».

Il acquiesça. Puis releva la tête, et tendit son bras vers moi.

« ... P-pas... Seul ».

Je soupirai. Matt était têtu, mais là on atteignait des records. J'enlevai mon T-shirt et mon pantalon, mais restai en boxer.

« Je reviens tout de suite, je suis juste à la porte. Je vais demander des serviettes supplémentaires ».

Il ne bougea pas. Je fis vite pour ne pas le faire paniquer et revins immédiatement.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? Prendre cette douche ? »

Il sourit un peu. Il retendit son bras. Il voulait que je l'attrape ? Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main avait rejoint la sienne, et il me tira vers la douche. Et d'un coup sans prévenir, il fit couler l'eau.

« Oh ! Merde ! Matt ! »

J'étais à la fois mort de rire, et crispé. Il avait fait coulé l'eau froide, sans eau chaude. Et elle était glacée. Matt ne disait rien, mais il avait un grand sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. Puis il ferma les yeux et leva la tête.

« Matt ? Tu pourrais mettre un peu d'eau chaude s'il te plaît ? »

Matt baissa la tête pour me faire face. J'avais mes bras enlacés autour de mon corps, tel un contorsionniste. Il acquiesça, et tourna la poignée. Il allait tourner la poignée à fond quand instinctivement, je mis ma main sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher.

« Matt ! »

Il avait sursauté, et enlevé sa main dans un grand mouvement de panique et se rua à l'opposé de la douche.

« Matt... Désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. C'est juste... Il ne faut pas trop d'eau chaude. Matt... »

Matt s'écroula au sol, se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les jambes entre son corps et ses bras, respirant avec difficulté et pleurant. Et moi, je restais sous l'eau, totalement paralysé.


	7. Je n'arrive pas à te regarder

Bonsoir à tous!

Voici donc le septième chapitre de la fanfiction. J'espère que vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre et que vous commencez à vous posez des questions (:D)!

Je vais répondre aux quelques commentaires:

djnoe: Merci de suivre la fanfiction ça me fait plaisir! Ne t'inquiète pas on verra Gabby de plus en plus, malgré ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre (tu comprendras en lisant).

ChefPopo: Je t'ai déjà répondu en privé mais je vais éclaircir tout le monde: ouiiiiii tu brûles et la réponse va venir dans les prochains chapitres!

On va commencer les flashbacks dans le prochain chapitre (le chapitre 8 donc), mais je vous préviens, pour les inconditionnels de Dawsey et de Sevasey, cela va être difficile (et oui...)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait si peur. Était-ce à cause de moi ? Le geste que je venais de faire pour qu'il ne fasse pas couler que de l'eau chaude, ce geste quand je lui ai pris subitement les mains, c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal ? Qu'est-ce que Jack Nesbitt et ses hommes avait fait de toi, Matt ? Il était là, devant moi, tremblant comme une feuille, laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues, ses bras encerclant ses jambes. Il n'était plus le même homme. Le Matt que je connaissais. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Alors je m'assis à côté de lui, essayant de le calmer, même si ce n'était qu'un petit peu. Je l'entendais murmurer quelque chose à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. Je l'entendais dire qu'il était désolé. Mais pourquoi l'était-il ?

"Tu n'as pas à être désolé Matt. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Je suis désolé. C'est mon geste qui t'a fait peur. J'ai apeuré mon meilleur ami."

Il secouait le tête. Il semblait ne pas être d'accord avec moi.

"Non. Je dois m'excuser aussi. Je... C'était comme... Un flash dans la tête... Devant mes yeux, et um... J'ai pensé que..."

"Que c'était _lui_?"

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sa tête reposait toujours sur ses bras et ses jambes. Mais il acquiesça. Qu'est-ce que Nesbit avait fait de notre Matt, au point de l'effrayer au moindre geste brusque...

"Matt, tu as besoin de te laver."

"Ouai. Je sais."

Il passa ses mains sur les joues pour essuyer les larmes, et essaya de se lever. Mais il tomba. Un marteau tappait sûrement dans sa tête, et pleurer n'aidait pas vraiment. Et sa poitrine lui faisait toujours mal. Je l'aidai à se remettre debout, et lui tendit le shampoing. Gabby devait bientôt arriver avec nos vêtements. Enfin...

* * *

 **Point de vue de Dawson, au même moment**

Le docteur Bennett m'avait appelé pour me dire que Matt et Kelly avaient besoin de vêtements propres. Alors j'allai à leur appartement pour en prendre. Mais quand j'ouvris la porte, une sensation inimaginable s'empara de moi. De nombreuses images aparaissaient dans mon esprit. L'appartement sans dessus-dessous, le corps de cette stripteaseuse, Katya, sur le sol de la cuisine, quand je me suis mis à vérifier toutes les piècesde l'appartement pour trouver Matt sans succès. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de ne pas y penser, et courus dans leurs chambres pour attraper les vêtements en quatrième vitesse et quitter cet appartement. En moins de cinq minutes j'étais déjà dehors.

Le chef nous avait donné à Kelly et moi, quelques gardes de congés pour aider Matt comme on pouvait, et aujourd'hui c'était sensé être ''notre'' garde. Donc quand je me garai sur le parking de l'hôpital, j'aperçus l'ambulance 61, notre ambulance, près de l'entrée des urgences. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je pris la route des urgences pour retrouver Brett et Chili.

"Salut les filles!"

Les filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent.

"Gabby!"

"Brett, Chili..."

Je leur souris.

"Tu es ici pour voir Matt?"

"Uh, oui. Bennett m'a appelé pour que je lui prenne quelques vêtements, et à Kelly aussi. Donc... Me voilà! Et vous? Vous êtes couverte de sang! C'est à vomir!"

"Gabby, s'il te plaît..."

"Quoi?" dis-je en souriant. "Je n'ai pas le droit de demander?"

"Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire... C'est compliqué."

"Alors expliquez-moi! Je ne suis pas idiote, je suis juste... Très chiante."

Je ne voulais pas leur dire. Personne à part Kelly, Bennett et Charles savait à propos de ma grossesse. Je voulais juste... Matt devait le savoir avant elles.

"Gabby? Tu n'es pas avec Matt?"

Je sursautai et vis mon frère marchant vers nous.

"Antonio? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je suis ici pour la femme que Brett et Chili viennent d'amener."

Je tournai ma tête vers Brett.

"Tu vois? Pas si compliqué!"

"Gabby..."

Brett et Chili regardaient ailleurs. Et Antonio avait mauvaise mine. J'étais inquiète.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Antonio soupira et ferma les yeux.

"Brett et Chili ont secouru un victime d'arme à feu. Jay et Erin étaient là aussi, et um..."

"Et quoi? Antonio, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Maintenant."

"La balle vient de la même arme que celle qui a tué Katya dans l'appartement de Matt."

Je fermai les yeux et sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir, sans aucun son pour en sortir.

"Elle... C'est une des stripteaseuse?"

"Oui. Avant de perdre connaissance, elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Trish, et que Katya était sa meilleure amie. "

"Oh... Mon Dieu..."

"Ce n'est pas tout."

Quoi? Ce n'était pas tout? Alors quoi? Antonio vis dans mes yeux ce que je voulais lui dire.

"Elle a parlé à Erin. Elle a vu Matt durant sa captivité. Elle a dit que Matt voulait l'aider à s'en sortir, tout comme il voulait aider Katya. Il voulait les aider à sortir de ce trafic et vivre enfin leur propre vie loin de tout ça et de Nesbitt."

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage.

"C'est une blague... Tu as dit que vous les aviez tous tué... Tous..."

"J'ai menti... Il y avait quatre gars, et on en a tué que trois, Nesbitt inclus. Mais pas de chef de la bande. C'est le pire d'entre eux, pire que Nesbitt. Il est le second chef de ce trafic d'êtres humains, et après la mort de Nesbitt, il en est devenu le chef. Et je pense qu'il tue toutes les filles que tentent de lui échapper. Mais seule Trish peut confirmer tout cela."

"Comment elle va?"

"La balle a traversé le poumon gauche, peut-être le coeur aussi. Elle est sur la table d'opération pour le moment mais les chirurgiens ne sont pas très optimistes."

Mon Dieu... Ce n'était pas réel. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Un des hommes était encore libre, essayant sans doute de retrouver Matt. Je devait le voir. Courir dans sa chambre. Je courus dans les escaliers pour atteindre le quatrième étage, et entrai dans la chambre. Bennett était là avec une infirmière.

"Docteur! Matt n'est pas là?"

"Si, il est là. Il prend une douche avec Kelly. Il ne voulait pas la prendre seul."

"Oh..."

Je vis Bennett baisser les yeux.

"Oh, oui c'est vrai! J'ai pris quelques vêtements propres, comme vous m'avez demandé."

"Très bien. Matt est autorisé à porter un boxer et un pjogging s'il le souhaite, mais pas de t-shirt à cause de la crème et des bandes pour ses brûlures."

"Comment il va?"

Bennett soupira.

"Son épaule droite est un peu infecté mais avec les antibiotiques, cela devrait partir d'ici quelques jours. Sonia est ici pour soigner ses brûlures, et surveiller qu'elles guérissent proprement. J'ai fait appel à elle car c'est la plus expérimentée."

"Um... Sans vouloir vous offenser... Vous êtes un peu jeune pour être ''la plus expérimentée''..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. En fait, la plupart des patients me font la même remarque. Je ne me vexe plus à présent. J'ai commencé ce job aux soins intensifs j'avais 21 ans, donc dans ce département oui, je suis la plus expérimentée."

Elle me sourit. Bennett regarda par-dessus mon épaule.  
"Gabby tu es déjà là?"  
Je me retournai et vis Kelly, et juste derrière lui se tenait Matt. Ses yeux avaient grossi en quelques secondes à peine. Ses bras s'abaissèrent, et il ferma les yeux. Puis le monde s'écroula. Je vis de grosses et chaudes larmes rouler sur ses joues, et il abandonna la pièce. Il courut pour aller dans la salle de bain, la pièce dans laquelle il était juste avant. Et je l'entendis pleurer. Très bruyamment. Cela me brisa le coeur, encore une fois. Kelly me regarda tristement et rejoignit Matt dans la salle de bain. Pour le réconforter. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Pourquoi était-il comme ça?

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

Quand je l'ai vu, quand j'ai vu Gabby, mon corps s'est mis à réagir tout seul. Mais pas ma tête. J'ai juste... Senti mes yeux devenir humides et senti des larmes couler sur mes joues pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes. Et ensuite, mon corps a réagi tout seul. Je me suis enfui. J'ai fui la femme que j'aimais. La femme que j'aimais toujours. Le femme que j'aimerai toujours. C'était trop dur pour moi de la voir. Je ne pouvais pas... Je n'avais pas le droit de la voir... Pas après ça... Kelly me rejoignis dans la salle de bain et s'asseya près de moi.

"Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Tout comme moi."

"Je sais. Mais... Je ne peux pas."

Je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache pourquoi je ne pouvais pas.

"Je pense que tu as besoin de temps pour ça. Je vais voir si elle est encore là, d'accord?"

J'acquiesçai après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il se leva et sortit de la salle de bain.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Kelly**

Je me sentais mal pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à voir Gabby, mais pourquoi? Je savais qu'il ne me parlerait pas de ça avec moi. Il était si entêté. Gabby n'était plus là.

"Elle est sortie en courant quand Matt s'est en quelques sortes enfui. Elle avait les larmes aux yeus, a laissé ces sacs et est partie."

J'acquiesçai. Même Gabby se sentait mal pour lui. Mais l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait fui. C'était très difficile de regarder cette scène se dérouler devant les yeux sans pouvoir intervenir. Je pris les sacs et rentrai dans la salle de bain à nouveau. Matt s'habilla, juste avec un boxer et un pantalon.

"Gabby est partie. Elle était triste."

"Je sais. Et c'est logique."

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as fait ça?"

Je ne voulais pas le pousser à bout, mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

"Je... Je ne sais pas. Enfin je veux dire... C'est... Compiqué."

"C'est parce qu'elle sait?"

Je savais qu'il savait de quoi je parlais. Mais il était perdu dans ses pensées.

"En quelques sortes."

Je n'allai pas plus loin. Je savais que c'était dur pour Matt de penser à tout cela.

"Tu as fini? Ça y est?"

"Ouai. Je suis prêt."

Nous quittâmes la petite pièce pour la plus grande. Une infirmière du nom de Sonia était là pour traiter les brûlures et aider Matt à ''se nourir'' et ''s'hydrater'' si on peut dire. Matt ne voulait pas mander ni boire. Il avait besoin de repos. Il se relaxa un peu et s'endormit avant la fin des soins.


	8. Je dois savoir

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Désolée pour ce petit retard, mais nous avons pas mal de chose à faire en dehors d'écrire cette fanfiction (travail, études, d'autres fanfictions à écrire et mettre à jour, etc...), alors s'il vous plaît soyez un peu indulgent!

J'ai essayé de traduire comme j'ai pu ce chapitre, car il a été écrit en anglais avant tout, donc il y a sans doute quelques petites fautes de traduction (désolée).

Donc voici le chapitre 8, avec un flashback en prime (cela va plaire à ChefPopo :D), le premier d'une très longue série!

En attendant les autres flashback, appréciez le chapitre et faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez en me laissant un commentaire (svp).

Bonne journée!

* * *

 **Point de vue externe**

Le lendemain, Kelly était toujours là, dans la chambre de Matt. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le laisser comme cela. Matt avait été là quand Kelly n'était pas dans son état normal après la mort de Shay, donc il voulait tout simplement rester pour lui. Il avait essayé de rappeler Gabby mais elle ne répondait pas à ses appels. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de temps pensait-il. Mais Matt avait besoin d'encore plus d'aide qu'elle. Il savait que c'était dur pour Gabby, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi Matt avait réagi ainsi quand il la vit. Il paniqua sans même un signe... Il savait. Il savait que Matt savait.

* * *

 **Flashback, point de vue externe**

Gabby venait tout juste de découvrir le corps de Katya dans la cuisine de l'appartement. Instinctivement, elle essaya de trouver Matt en allant dans toutes les pièces, en vain. En panique, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère.

« Antonio ? Tu peux me retrouver à l'appartement de Matt s'il te plaît ?

-Soeurette ? Il y a un problème ?

-Je t'en supplie Antonio...

-J'arrive dans cinq minutes ».

Elle raccrocha, s'assit sur le canapé et pleura. Sans penser à tout cela, dix minutes s'étaient écoulées et Antonio arriva sur le seuil de la porte. Il attrapa son arme et avança doucement et sûrement.

« Gabby ! »

Il abaissa son arme et courut. Il était inquiet pour sa petite sœur.

« Gabby tu vas bien ? »

Elle sursauta et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

« Oui... Je vais bien.

-Alors quoi ? »

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, puis Antonio fit de même. Il comprit, et soupira.

« J'appelle Voight ».

Il se mit debout et l'appela. L'appartement était un véritable désordre. En cinq minutes à peine, l'appartement se remplit d'officiers et toute l'unité de renseignement était là. Gabby n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce sur le canapé, Voight s'approcha d'elle.

« Gabby, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

-Je... Je ne sais pas », dit-elle enfin. « J'ai frappé à la porte, il fallait que je vois Matt, mais... La porte était ouverte et... Et j'ai trouvé l'appartement sans dessus-dessous comme ceci et cette... Fille morte dans la cuisine ! »

Toutes les larmes de son corps sortaient de ses yeux.

« Tu n'as rien touché n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua juste la tête pour dire non.

« Où est Kelly soeurette ? »

Gabby posa ses yeux sur son frère.

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vu plus tôt au Molly's quand je travaillais.

-Et, uh... Pourquoi tu voulais le voir ? Tu nous as dit que tu voulais le voir.

-Oui, uh... Je... Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé ici ».

Antonio suspecta quelque chose. Il connaissait bien sa sœur, elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« Antonio ? Dis-moi que ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail sous couverture de Matt... »

Antonio soupira et s'assit près de sa jeune sœur.

« Désolé, mais c'est le cas. Cette fille... S'appelait Katya et elle travaillait au club de strip-tease. Matt nous a dit qu'elle voulait quitter ce travail et commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle a aidé Matt à glaner des informations pour nous sur le trafic d'êtres humains ».

Elle regarda son frère, son regard rempli de colère.

« Alors... Ce qu'il s'est passé... C'est de ta faute...

-Gabby...

-Non ! Tu m'as dit que tu couvrirais ses arrières. Tu me l'a promis ! Et maintenant, il a disparu ! C'est de ta faute ! À vous deux ! », dit-elle en pointant du doigt Voight et son frère.

Elle était très en colère contre eux.

« Gabby... Tu devrais appeler Kelly ».

Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

« Oui. Je sais ».

Elle attrapa à nouveau son téléphone, cette fois pour appeler Kelly.

« Severide.

-Kelly, c'est Gabby. J'ai besoin de toi. Tout de suite.

-Gabby ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Juste... Vient à l'appartement. S'il te plaît.

-Bon très bien. J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

-Oh, et... Ne panique pas à ton arrivée ».

Elle raccrocha, n'attendant pas de réponse. Cinq minutes plus tard, Kelly comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire au téléphone. Quand il vit des flics partout aux abords de l'immeuble, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il courut dans l'appartement et trouva Gabby et l'unité de Voight.

« Kelly... »

Gabby se leva et serra Kelly dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle pleurait. Kelly ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Mais ce regard... Il s'inquiétait, et regarda Antonio.

« Antonio, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Les yeux d'Antonio suffisaient. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« Matt a disparu. Et Gabby a trouvé le corps d'une des strip-teaseuse dans la cuisine.

-Oh... Non... »

Il passa ses mains dans ses chevaux et ferma les yeux.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague. C'est une blague c'est ça ?

-J'aurais aimé, mais... Non. C'est bien réel ».

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

« Et, um... Vous avez des... Indices ? Quelque chose ?

-Pas pour le moment. Mais on va le trouver.

-Vous avez intérêt ! Matt travaillait pour vous parce qu'il voulait aider cette femme ! » dit-il, pointant le corps de Katya. « Elle est venue une fois pendant que Matt était sur un chantier, elle voulait lui parler. Alors elle m'a parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette vie et qu'elle savait que Matt travaillait pour vous ! Elle savait ! Elle voulait l'aider parce que Matt lui avait promis de l'aider à prendre un nouveau départ, loin de tout cela !

-Kelly, essaie de rester calme.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire de me calmer ! Tu l'a envoyé sur cette affaire pour TON compte ! Si il lui arrive quelque chose...

-Nous le retrouverons. En un seul morceau et en vie. On te le promet Kelly ».

Il ferma les yeux un nouvelle et soupira profondément. Il voulait le croire... Mais au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à son meilleur ami.

« Nous... Nous avons eu une dispute la nuit dernière... A propos d'un de nos collègues. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait tort, mais il avait parfaitement raison...

-Kelly, on va le retrouver. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Et si il est déjà mort, hein ? Si... Si on ne le retrouve jamais ? Vous n'y avez pas pensé !

-Kelly on vient de te le dire. Nous ferons tout pour le retrouver. On va faire appel à toutes nos troupes » confirma Antonio.

-Quant à moi, je vais faire marcher mes contacts. Casey et moi n'étions pas en très bons termes, mais c'est par ma faute qu'il était sous couverture, alors je vais le sortir de là. Je lui dois bien cela après tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir.

-Vos _contacts_ ? Vous voulez parler de ceux que vous utilisez pour ne pas vous salir les mains ?

-Je vais parler de sources d'information si tu veux bien. Je ne vais pas faire appel à eux comme à l'ancien temps, juste pour savoir s'ils savent quelque chose à propos de ce Jack Nesbitt et de ses hommes, et aussi trouver toute informations pouvant être utiles. J'en fais une affaire personnelle. Je vais aussi voir le quartier général. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Nesbitt est un ancien pompier et a arrêté pour monter cette boîte de strip-tease. Toute information concernant lui et ses hommes peuvent nous mener à Casey ».

Kelly ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu sais où dormir ce soir ? Tu ne peux pas rester ici pour le moment ».

Il secoua la tête et Gabby attrapa son épaule droite.

« Viens avec Brett et moi. On a un canapé. Ce n'est pas très confortable, mais c'est mieux que de rester à la rue non ?

-Merci... Est-ce que je peux... Prendre quelques affaires ? »

Antonio autorisa Kelly à aller dans sa chambre pour quelques minutes. Cinq minutes plus tard il arriva dans le salon avec ses affaires. Antonio et Voight les laissèrent partir, mais ils avaient besoin de leur dépositions le lendemain dans leurs locaux. Ce cauchemar n'était que le début...

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

 **Point de vue de Kelly**

« Allez Matt ! Juste une cuillère ! »

Mais après plusieurs minutes, Matt ne voulait ni manger ni boire. Il secouait toujours la tête pour éviter la cuillère que je lui tendais. Je soupirai.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je sais que tu détestes les hôpitaux. Mais si tu ne manges rien, ils ne te laisseront pas sortir d'ici ».

Matt arrêta de gesticuler et ferma les yeux.

« Je sais. Mais ça fait mal.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ? Avaler ? »

Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, et mit sa main sur son estomac.

« Ah... Je vois. Matt, tu n'as pas mangé depuis plus de quatre jours. Ton estomac et tes muscles ont besoin de temps pour refonctionner correctement.

-Mais je mange ! Avec ce... Truc ! s'énerva Matt, pointant le tube nasogastrique.

-Je sais mais si tu veux partir, alors tu dois manger. Avec ta bouche. C'est que du yaourt. S'il te plaît, juste une cuillère et je te laisse tranquille ».

Fermant de nouveau ses yeux, il fallut trente secondes pour que Matt ouvre enfin la bouche et laisse la cuillère entrer dans sa bouche. J'étais très fière de lui. Même si ce n'était qu'une seule cuillère, Matt commençait à manger. C'était un grand pas en avant.

« J'en ai pris un à la vanille. Je sais que tu adores ça ! »

Matt essaya de sourire, mais au lieu de ça... Un violent spasme parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. J'ai juste eu le temps d'attraper un bassin avant qu'il ne vomisse tout le contenu de son estomac, c'est-à-dire presque rien. J'appuyai sur le bouton d'urgence et dans la foulée, Sonia arriva en courant. Matt avait à présent les larmes aux yeux et avait fermement les mains sur son estomac.

« Matt ? Je dois savoir : sur une échelle de 1 à 10, comment est la douleur ? »

Matt s'était mis dans une position fœtale et continuait de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas parler.

« Je crois que c'est un dix, peut-être plus ».

Elle acquiesça et quitta la chambre avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard. J'essayai d'aider Matt mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Sonia injecta alors quelque chose dans l'intraveineuse. Et je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

« C'est du nexium en poudre mélangé à du sérum phy. Cela va aider Matt à se détendre un peu pour les prochaines heures ».

Matt commença effectivement à se détendre au même moment, mais il avait toujours ses mains sur son ventre.

« Pourquoi quand il essaie de manger, son corps régit ainsi ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de vous répondre.

-S'il vous plaît. Je dois savoir. Je dois savoir pour l'aider.

-Peut-être... Que ce serait mieux si j'appelle le docteur Bennett.

-Non, je vous demande à vous ».

J'avais attrapé son bras gauche, même si je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais elle semblait comprendre. Elle attrapa une chaise et s'assit près de moi en soupirant.

« Comme vous le savez, votre ami... A été torturé de différentes manières. Il n'a pas mangé et bu durant ces quatre jours de captivité et son corps a besoin de temps pour se rééquilibrer.

« Donc c'est... Tout à fait normal ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était normal. J'ai juste dit que son corps avait besoin de temps. Plus tard je vais vous donner de la soupe pour que vous puissiez l'aider à se nourrir. Peut-être qu'un régime liquide pourrait l'aider à aller mieux. Mais pour le moment, il a besoin de repos ».

J'acquiesçai et tournai ma tête vers le lit. Matt c'était déjà endormi. Je ne pouvais rien faire, à part sourire.


	9. Je ne t'en veux pas

Bonsoir à tous chers lecteurs francophones!

J'espère de tout coeur que le dernier chapitre vous a plu, parce que c'est relativement dur de traduire une telle histoire le plus juste possible. Je vais répondre à ma suiveuse (à savoir Chef Popo) qui avait laissé un commentaire et je voulais répondre pour tout le monde: oui Gabby et Kelly étaient au courant de la détention de Matt (ce qui est logique...), MAIS ma Chef Popo, je n'ai JAMAIS dit (ou écrit, je confonds sur ce site :p) qu'ils avaient été témoin de son enlèvement. C'est bien, bien plus compliqué que ça (si vous voulez faire des paris, je vous laisse les faire, mais tenez-moi au courant - laissez un commentaire et je vous répondrai en message privé ET lors du chapitre suivant, au moins vous dire si vous avez raison ou tort (je ne dirai jamais que vous avez raison, mais je pourrai nuancer ma réponse, faites attention!).

En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, et je vous promets que les prochains seront bien, bien plus animés! Parce que je me rends compte que vous commencez à vous ennuyer sur l'histoire...

Bon! Bonne lecture quand même, savourez!

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

La douleur que je ressentais quelques heures plus tôt était à présent partie. C'était horrible. Je n'avais jamais senti une douleur aussi grande. Kelly était toujours là, endormi sur la chaise qu'il ne quittait pas, même si c'était pour manger et boire. Sonia et les autres infirmières étaient inquiètes rien que pour cela. Alors elles venaient lui apporter de la nourriture et de quoi boire provenant de la cafétéria. Il était toujours là pour moi, tout comme je l'avais été quand Shay venait de mourir. Je voulais laisser Kelly dormir parce que je savais qu'il ne dormait pas assez suffisamment à cause de cette chaise. Et j'avais besoin de sortir de ce lit. J'enlevai donc les fils du moniteur -encore une fois-, attrapai mon pied à intraveineuse et quittai la chambre. À peine avais-je fait cinq pas que Sonia me tomba dessus.

« Matt, où pensez-vous aller ?

-J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

-Mais bien sûr ! »

Elle soupira avec un large sourire sur son visage.

« Votre frère m'avait dit que vous étiez têtu, mais pas à ce point ».

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répliquer. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle m'aida à sortir des soins intensifs et à aller sur le toit. Elle avait d'abord laissé un petit mot sur mon lit pour Kelly, comme ça il n'avait pas besoin de me chercher et pouvait nous rejoindre quand il serait réveillé.

« Je sais que vous aimez aller sur le toit, mais pourquoi ? »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. J'essayai de lui expliquer.

« C'était... La première fois que je voyais le soleil après... Ce qu'il s'est passé ».

J'essayais de trouver les mots, mais c'était difficile.

« Donc... Je viens sur le toit pour, uh...

-Vous sentir vivant ? »

J'acquiesçai. J'appréciais cette femme. Elle était un peu froide mais jute et douce. C'était comme si elle me connaissait depuis toujours. Elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Après tout, c'était son travail.

« Ouai. Et uh... J'avais besoin de prendre l'air aussi.

-Pourquoi pas dans le parc ?

-Trop de monde. Je voulais juste... Être seule pour la première fois après plusieurs jours.

-Comment vous saviez vous rendre sur le toit ? Nous, nous pouvons y aller mais pas les patients, en tout cas pas tout seul je veux dire.

-Vous... Vous n'étiez pas dans cet hôpital avant c'est exact ?

-En fait si.

-Alors pourquoi je ne vous connais pas ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« J'étais dans l'unité de soins intensifs il y a deux ans environ. En février 2013 pour être exact.

-Cela explique qu'on ne se connaisse pas ! »

Je fronçai mes sourcils.

« J'étais en congé maternité.

-Oh... »

Elle rit, tandis que je souris. Elle me faisait me sentir bien. J'oubliais tout quand j'étais ici, sur le toit.

« Quand je suis ici... Je.. Pense à autre chose... En quelque sorte. Et, uh... Je ne sais pas comment dire ça.

-Alors dites-le avec vos propres mots ».

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je la draguais.

« Uh... Je me sens mieux quand... Quand je suis avec vous ».

Je sentis mes joues virer au rouge. Je baissai mes yeux par gêne.

« Ne soyez pas comme ça Matt. Ce n'est rien. Je sais que vous n'avez pas dit ça pour flirter. Et je raconte tout à mon mari, ce n'est qu'un détail. Si je peux vous aider, je suis là. C'est pour cela que je suis devenue infirmière. Je suis là pour aider les gens qui en ont besoin. Et vous en avez besoin ».

Je souris un peu. C'était vraiment bizarre.

« Je dois retourner travailler, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seul ici. Vous devez retourner dans votre chambre.

-Uh... D'accord, mais uh... Kelly dort et il en a besoin.

-Il a aussi besoin de manger et boire. Je vais demander à une infirmière de vous emmener à la cafétéria pour lui prendre à manger et à boire. Vous connaissez votre frère mieux que nous ».

J'acquiesçai. Elle avait raison, Kelly avait besoin de manger.

« Je dois vous demander quelque chose avant cela. Qui était cette fille hier ? Quand vous êtes sortis de la douche Kelly et vous ?

-Gabby ? »

Elle acquiesça. Puis je me suis senti mal. Je fermai les yeux et expira longuement.

« C'était... Ma fiancée. Ça n'a pas marché.

-Je... Je peux vous demander pourquoi ?

-Elle... Je suis pompier, et uh... Elle est devenue pompier mais pour l'être réellement, elle a dû intégrer mon équipe, donc... Nous avons rompu.

-Vous avez rompu à cause du travail ?

-On va dire ça ».

Je ne voulais pas vraiment parler de ça.

« Alors pourquoi vous... Vous avez pris peur en la voyant ? »

 _Mince... Pas cette question._ Je sentis mes mains et mes bras commencer à trembler.

« Question stupide, j'ai saisi. Désolée ».

Je me sentais mal. Parce que je ne voulais parler de ça à personne. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de savoir.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide**

Quand j'ai commencé à me réveiller, il était déjà tard. Ma montra affichait 18 heures. Donc j'avais dormi à peu près quatre heures. Plus que ce que j'avais quand il faisait nuit Je préférais regarder Matt dormir, sentir qu'il était hors de danger et de nouveau avec nous. J'étais si heureux pour ça.

« Ça y est tu es réveillé ? »

Je sursautai et me levai d'un coup. Matt était là avec une infirmière au niveau de la porte, les bras remplis de nourriture et de boisson.

« Sonia m'a dit que tu ne mangeais et ne buvais pas. Alors je t'en ai ramené ».

Matt...

« Matt, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Tu peux à peine manger et tu me prends justement à manger !

-Kelly, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin de manger. Toi aussi. Ou tu vas être admis pour déshydratation et malnutrition ».

Matt s'assit sur le lit, et l'infirmière remit en place les fils du moniteur.

« Monsieur Casey, votre tension est un peu trop basse et votre pouls trop élevé.

-J'étais malade ce midi. Demandez à Sonia.

-Elle vous a donné quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Kelly ?

-Uh... Elle a dit quelque chose comme Nexia, Nexi...

-Nexium ?

-Voilà c'est ça !

-Quelle dose ?

-Je crois que c'était 40 mg avec du sérum phy.

-D'accord, et c'était quand ?

-Vous pouvez lire sa feuille au niveau du pied de son lit. Je ne suis pas médecin. Si Sonia lui a donné quelque chose, c'est écrit dedans ».

J'étais en colère, mais l'infirmière lut la feuille et quitta la pièce.

« Je crois qu'elle est tout aussi en colère que toi à présent.

-Elle est infirmière, donc avant de parler à un patient elle doit lire sa feuille, c'est logique. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Pourquoi avoir été si... Brut ?

-Parce que... Je ne sais pas. Je me sentais comme en plein milieu d'un interrogatoire ».

Soudain, j'entendis un sursaut s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Matt ? Matt ! »

 _Mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?_

« J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi j'avais dit ce mot ?_ Matt commençait à hyperventiler... Il transpirait tellement à présent, et il ne pouvait plus respirer correctement. Et l'ECG s'affolait. Deux infirmières arrivèrent et le sédatèrent pour le calmer. Mon Dieu... Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux nerveusement et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Le docteur Bennett arriva au bout de quelques minutes.

« Vous l'avez sédaté ?

-Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix docteur. Il hyperventilait et...

-C'est de ma faute doc ».

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit face.

« Kelly ?

-Une infirmière est venu vérifier que tout allait bien et... Elle a dit que sa pression était basse et son pouls élevé, alors elle nous a interrogé. Et j'ai dit ça à Matt.

-Il a paniqué juste après ?

-Dès que j'ai fini de prononcer ce mot... ''Interrogatoire'' ».

Bennett regarda Matt, profondément endormi dans le lit.

« Donc... Certains mots lui rappellent son enlèvement et ce qui s'est passé pendant son enlèvement.

-Oh que oui ! Et après, il panique ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ni dire là... »

Je me sentais impuissant. J'étais impuissant.

« Kelly, cela peut prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Sa première séance avec le docteur Charles est demain.

-Quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ?

-Dans pas très longtemps. Ce n'est pas une forte dose d'halopéridol qu'il a reçu. Sonia va venir pour le faire manger quand il se réveillera.

-Il a essayé ce midi. Juste une cuillère de yaourt à la vanille. Mais il a tout revomi. Sonia a dû lui donner quelque chose. Du nexium. Une dose de 40 mg.

-Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait essayer de la soupe, la soupe de sa mère. Et je suis d'accord. Peut-être qu'un régime liquide peut passer dans son organisme. Avec le tube, ça marche alors peut-être qu'avec sa bouche aussi.

-Ouai... Je l'espère ».


	10. Enfin

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Et oui enfin un nouveau chapitre de "Ce lien qui nous unit"! Je voudrais juste répondre à un commentaire de Chef Popo a laissé (je lui ai répondu en message privé mais je voulais partager la réponse): **tu te rapproches du but, mais je vais nuancer (pour t'embrouiller aussi haha) - Non Antonio ne leur a pas fait visionner une vidéo de Matt se faisant enlever. Et kelly connaît très bien Matt, au point d^'etre meilleur qu'un psy (oups! spoiler alert!), donc pas besoin de vidéos pour ça!** Ca chauffe!

Enfin bref, pour ceux qui sont fans du couple Dawsey et/ou de Gabby en général, ne vous inquiétez pas, le couple et elle vont revenir progressivement dans la trame de l'histoire (dès le prochain chapitre).

Mais avant cela, profitez de celui-ci et à la prochaine mise en ligne!

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

Mon esprit était dans le brouillard. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, tout était flou et ma tête me faisait souffrir. Mon Dieu, que s'était-il passé ? Je... Je ne me souvenais de rien. Je vis à côté de moi une forme.

« Bon retour parmi nous Matt ».

J'essayais de me concentrer, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était bien trop difficile. Je fermai alors les yeux une nouvelle fois. J'entendais ces bips autour de moi, dans mes oreilles, et je voulais tellement qu'ils s'arrêtent mais là encore, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais rien faire du tout. À part froncer des sourcils.

« Hey, je vais appeler Sonia. Ne t'en fais pas ».

Chaque son que je percevais était amplifié par dix dans ma tête. Cela me rendait fou. Tellement fou que j'avais des larmes aux coins des yeux à cause de la douleur. Je pouvais même sentir mon cœur battre à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Comme je le disais, c'était horrible.

« Kelly, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Uh... Il est confus et il souffre beaucoup.

-Oui, c'est un effet secondaire du sédatif que les infirmières lui ont donné. Cela arrive parfois au moment du réveil ».

Elle tourna vers moi et vérifia mes constantes.

« Matt ? Vous avez mal à la tête ? »

 _Bon sang que oui..._ J'acquiesçai, or j'essayai de le faire, je ne savais pas.

« Vous avez des vertiges ? »

 _Non... Ou du moins pas encore._

« Tout va bien Matt, c'est le sédatif. Je ne peux que vous donner du paracétamol. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

 _C'est d'accord. Si cela me permet d'aller mieux._ Sonia quitta la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle versa de l'eau dans un verre et me le tendit.

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas essayé de boire depuis votre arrivée ici, mais vous allez devoir prendre quelques gorgées pour avaler le médicament. Ensuite j'aurai quelque chose pour vous ».

J'avais un peu peur. Peur que cela ne resterait pas dans mon estomac encore une fois. Mais j'avais confiance en Sonia. Je pris alors le médicament dans ma bouche et mis le bord du verre sur mes lèvres pour boire un peu d'eau. Et... Et bien, c'était vraiment bizarre, mais je me sentais mieux après que avoir laissé le verre vide. Sonia sourit quand elle m'entendit grogner.

« C'est bon hein ? Bon, comme je l'ai dit j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Vous avez essayé de mangé du yaourt sans réussir donc j'ai demandé à ma mère de me faire de la soupe et je voudrais essayer avec vous ».

De la soupe ?

« Uh, c'est pas problématique ? Je veux dire... Après... Ce qui s'est passé ce midi...

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas ! Votre estomac assimile parfaitement le régime liquide grâce au tube, donc la soupe peut passer aussi. C'est pour cela que le docteur Bennett m'a donné son feu vert ».

J'acquiesçai, mais je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise avec cette idée.

« Je reviens dans cinq minutes, je vais préparer un bol et un verre de jus de pomme. Cela va aider votre estomac et vos intestins à travailler correctement, et cela va vous donner un maximum de vitamines, minéraux essentiels pour le bon fonctionnement de votre organisme et éliminer les toxines ».

Elle sourit et quitta la pièce. Elle était vraiment super cette infirmière.

* * *

 **Point de vue de kelly**

Je me sentais mal pour Matt. Le voir comme ça, avec la migraine et essayant de se concentrer sur ce que Sonia disait ou ce que je disais. C'était dur de voir cela, mais Matt avait besoin de moi. J'espérais vraiment que la soupe aller l'aider à aller mieux dans n'importe quel sens, et rester dans son organisme.

« Je t'envie. Tu vas manger de la soupe, celle de ''maman'' et moi... Je vais manger ça ! »

Je pointai du doigt mon sandwich au jambon et à l'emmental. Il souriait mais fronçait des sourcils. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal.

« Et voilà ! La soupe de ma mère est arrivé à bon port ! Quand j'étais malade, elle avait l'habitude de la faire. Et après je me sentais mieux.

-Il y a quoi dedans ?

-Il y a du bouillon de poulet, de l'oignon, de la patate douce, du panais, du navet, de la carotte, du céleri et du persil. C'est anti-inflammatoire, antioxydant et peut aider à combattre certaines maladies. Il y a quelques morceaux, mais avec le bouillon, cela devrait passer dans votre estomac sans problème.

-Et uh... C'est...

-C'est aussi scientifiquement prouvé : il aide à faire baisser les symptômes de certaines maladies tels que la grippe ou le rhume. Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller ».

Matt essaya de s'asseoir sur le lit mais il semblait avoir quelques vertiges. J'attrapai la manette et élevai le haut du lit afin d'aider Matt. Il me sourit, comme pour dire ''merci'' et je bougeai ma tête de haut en bas. Puis il attrapa la cuillère et mangea un peu de bouillon. La première gorgée fut douloureuse, je pouvais le voir sur son visage. Mais après...

* * *

 **Point de vue de Sonia**

Je souris, j'étais fière de moi. C'était la recette de ma mère, mais en fait, c'était moi qui l'avait préparé pour la toute première fois. Et Matt semblait l'adorer.

« Elle est bonne ? »

Il secouait la tête, prenant de grandes cuillères de soupe dans la bouche.

« Oh, Kelly ! Je peux vous en donner aussi ! Enfin si vous voulez.

-Je crois que je vais essayer. Je n'ai jamais vu Matt manger comme ça depuis... Et bien depuis que je vis avec lui donc environ un an.

-Je reviens alors ! »

Je pris la route du salon des infirmières et réchauffa de la soupe. J'en mis dans deux bols et repris la route en sens inverse. Le bol de Matt était à présent vide.

« A ce que je vois, ça a été rapide !

-C'était... Impressionnant. Je pense que mon estomac a apprécié la soupe ! »

Je ris, Kelly et Matt aussi. Mais je me sentais mal pour lui.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous donner un nouveau bol, votre estomac n'a pas encore l'habitude de retravailler autant d'un seul coup. Mais demain, si Kelly n'aura pas mangé toute la soupe, je vous en redonnerai un.

-Au petit-déjeuner ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Matt, c'est bon ».

Il acquiesça. Je remplis le bol de soupe et le tendis à Kelly.

« Merci. Vous n'aviez quand même pas à faire ça. J'avais mes sandwichs.

-Mais je l'ai fait. Et de rien. Au pire j'en ferai plus pour demain ».

Kelly sourit, et tout comme Matt, il prit quelques cuillères de soupe.

« Mon Dieu... C'est excellent... Vous avez un superbe mère Sonia.

-En fait... C'est la recette de ma mère, mais c'est moi qui l'ait faite.

-VOUS avez fait la soupe ? » dit Matt.

Je secouai la tête avec un grand sourire et mangea ma soupe. J'avais très faim, la garde m'avait empêché de manger de toute la journée.

« Matt, vous devriez essayé de boire un peu de jus de pomme.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... »

Matt fronçait des sourcils, mettant une main sur son estomac.

« J'ai mangé trop vite.

-Des brûlures d'estomac ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'ai trop mangé.

-Très bien, je vais baisser le lit, comme ça vous pouvez fermer les yeux et dormir un peu. Cela va vous aider à vous sentir mieux. Je vais laisser le verre de jus de pomme à porter de main pour que vous puissiez vous hydrater si vous vous réveillez.

-D'accord ».

Il fronçait toujours des sourcils, mais quand j'abaissai le lit ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il semblait se sentir mieux et ferma les yeux. Je fis signe à Kelly de me suivre dans le couloir après avoir observé que Matt était déjà profondément endormi.

« Vous vouliez me parler de quoi ?

-J'ai besoin de vous parler ».

* * *

 **Point de vue de Kelly**

Sonia m'avait demandé de la suivre parce qu'elle voulait me parler. Ok, d'accord...

« Dites-moi. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai parlé avec le docteur Bennett ».

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

« Il m'a dit qu'il laisserait Matt quitter l'hôpital demain ou après-demain si il pouvait manger sans l'aide du tube. Donc quand il se réveillera, je l'enlèverai et il commencera le régime liquide, puis un petit peu de régime à base d'aliments mous.

-Mais... Il ne peut même pas manger un yaourt !

-C'était parce que son corps n'avait plus l'habitude de travailler à plein régime. Mais avec la soupe, il a mangé des morceaux, et son estomac ne les a pas rejeté. Donc nous pourrons réessayer demain. Si son corps le garde, alors il pourra quitter l'hôpital ».

Je sentis... Une vague de soulagement m'envahir.

« Uh... Peut-être que je devrais partir et préparer l'appartement alors.

-Je suis de garde jusqu'à demain. Je le surveillerai. Toutes les heures je serai dans la chambre pour vérifier que tout va bien. Si quelque chose arrive, je vous appellerai. Vous êtes son frère donc j'ai votre numéro de téléphone.

-D'accord, merci. Mais... Je me sens mal, je vais le laisser seul cette nuit.

-S'il se réveille cette nuit, je lui expliquerai pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec lui. Je pense qu'il va comprendre.

-Merci Sonia. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien vous savez.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ! Et vous êtes un super frère pour Matt. Je sais que vous êtes juste ami, mais vous êtes son grand frère quand même. Vous êtes là pour lui.

-En fait... Il m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Quand... Quand ma colocataire et meilleure amie, que… J'aimais à la folie, uh... Elle est morte il y a un an et il m'a aidé. Il m'a accueilli chez lui avec Gabby et il me surveillait, il m'a aidé. Il a été là pour moi quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Nous avons eu des moments critiques dans le passé, comme quand notre meilleur ami pompier est mort et que je l'ai blâmé pour ça. Mais il m'a pardonné. Aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il se passe, c'est à moi de l'aider. À s'en sortir, à passer outre cette histoire sordide. Quoi qu'il se passe, je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Je serai toujours là pour lui. Ouai, toujours ».


	11. Dors bien

Salut tout le monde! Comme je suis contente de voue 'revoir' tous! Pour les fans de Dawson et du couple Dawsey, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive à partir de ce chapitre! Nous avons laissé Gabby en dehors de cette histoire jusqu'à présent, en raison des événements qui se sont produits pendant la détention de Matt. Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus, laissez un commentaire et je vous en dirai un peu plus ! ChefPopo est une bonne élève et en sait donc bien plus que vous (mais pas trop non plus hein?)! Par contre elle découvre en même temps que vous toute l'histoire, puisque je dis juste 'oui', 'non', et je nuance si elle se rapproche du but (faut bien embrouiller les gens aussi :p).

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide**

Je ne voulais pas laisser Matt tout seul dans cette chambre, dans cette saleté de lit, mais j'avais besoin de ranger et nettoyer l'appartement et de dormir correctement avant de revenir à ses côtés. Je savais qu'il était tard, mais j'appelai Gabby.

« Kelly, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?

-Oui, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Uh, je sais qu'il est tard mais est-ce que tu pourrais venir à l'appartement ? Avec Brett si elle peut ?

-Brett est en ville avec Roman. Une sortie entre amoureux. Mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-De venir à l'appartement ? »

Gabby me cachait quelque chose.

« Est-ce que c'est... En rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

-Principalement.

-Gabby essaie de comprendre, il sait que tu sais à propos de lui. Il se sent gêné à cause de ça. Tu es la femme de sa vie, il a été troturé comme on ne peut pas comprendre, donc oui ! Il a paniqué quand il t'a vu. À cause de tout ça. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est contre lui-même ».

J'étais à bout de souffle. J'étais en colère mais d'un autre côté, je comprenais Gabby. Elle était si heureuse de voir Matt, mais quand il a paniqué en la voyant, son monde s'est écroulé.

« Ok... Je serai là dans trente minutes.

-Merci Gabby ».

Je raccrochai et fermai les yeux. Elle et moi, on devait avoir une conversation.

* * *

 **Flashback, point de vue externe**

Gabby se sentait perdue sans Matt. Cela faisait déjà une journée entière qu'il avait disparu et l'unité de renseignements n'avait aucune piste. Elle était toujours en colère contre Antonio parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il protégerait Matt, il lui avait promis que rien ne lui arriverait. Elle en voulait à Antonio mais elle croyait en lui, en tout cas assez, pour le retrouver, retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre.

« Des brûlures d'estomac ? »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Kelly. Il était dans la cuisine pour prendre à manger.

« En quelques sortes. Laisse. Je vais faire à manger ».

Il prit deux assiettes, deux couteaux et deux fourchettes et mit la table. Brett n'était pas là car elle était de garde, comme ils auraient dû aussi mais Boden les avait mis au repos. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez en bonne condition pour faire correctement leur travail. Tous les pompiers avaient été mis au courant de la disparition de Matt, du meurtre de Katya et de l'enquête. Otis, Capp et Cruz avait été plutôt choqué par ces nouvelles car ils connaissaient Katya via leur travail avec Casey au club de strip-tease, et sentait que Matt n'était pas si désintéressé par elle. Kelly voulait les frapper pour avoir dit cela, parce qu'il savait que la seule femme qu'il voulait dans sa vie, c'était Gabby. Il l'aimait si fort...

Quand Kelly ouvrit le frigo pour attraper deux bières, il vit Gabby courir vers la salle de bain et l'entendit vomir. Il fronça des sourcils et prit la route de la salle de bain à son tour, pensant à quelque chose. Au bar, elle avait dit à Otis de ranger le pot à cornichons car l'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir. Une main sur son ventre ? Vomir à cause de certaines odeurs ? Il savait. Il en était sûr. Il vit Gabby au-dessus du lavabo en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

« Combien de temps ? »

Elle se tourna vers Kelly.

« Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Si, tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle. ALORS dis-moi. Combien de temps ? »

Elle soupira profondément, ferma les yeux et tomba au sol sur ses genoux. Kelly courut vers elle.

« Quand... Quand nous étions aux urgences, et que ce taré se fit exploser, tu a été gravement blessé tu sais ?

-Ouai, j'ai de la chance d'être encore en vie. Halstead voulait me passer la corde au cou.

-Ouai, ce n'est pas tout. Il a dit qu'il portait ébola, mais c'était pire que ça : il portait le virus Marberg. Quand le temps d'incubation est fini, c'est hautement contagieux et cela tue en moins de 24 heures. Et quand il s'est fait explosé, il l'a répandu dans l'air et nous a tous contaminé. Tout la journée nous avions pensé mourir, mais le temps d'incubation n'était pas encore passé, donc le virus est mort avec lui ».

Elle tremblait et pleurait. Kelly essaya de l'aider comme il pouvait, caressant son dos.

« Nous étions soulagés, tu étais tiré d'affaire, et... Nous... Sommes allés au Molly's et avons passé la nuit ensemble.

-Ensemble, ou... _Ensemble_? »

Elle fronça des sourcils.

« On dirait Shay ! Nous... Avons couché ensemble ».

Kelly était sans voix, la bouche ouverte.

« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que nous étions sous le choc et pas les idées claires. Et on a agit comme si rien ne s'était passé ».

Kelly avait tout compris. Ils avaient rompu parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à séparer vie privé et travail. Mais ils s'aimaient toujours.

« Quand tu t'es disputé avec Matt lors de sa dernière garde, j'ai eu des vertiges. Je pensais que c'était parce que j'avais attrapé un petit rhume ou quelque chose du genre, mais au Molly's ça a recommencé avec l'odeur des cornichons. Et j'ai tout de suite compris, alors je suis allée chercher un test.

-Et il était positif ».

Elle acquiesça. Et pleura plus qu'avant.

« Je... Suis venue d-dans l'appartement immédiatement pour parler à Matt mais uh... La p-p-porte était ouverte et uh... Il n'était pas là, cette femme l'était ! Je... Je ne sais pas, je... »

Elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Kelly l'enlaça aussi longtemps qu'elle en avait besoin.

« Je suis là. Je suis là et je n'irai nul part. Matt va bien, et ton frère va le retrouver, j'en suis certain. Je te le promets ».

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, mais elle acquiesça entre ses larmes.

« Personne ne sait à part toi maintenant. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien à personne. Je... Matt doit savoir avant les autres.

-Je comprends. Je ne dirai pas à mot, je te le promets ».

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

 **Point de vue externe**

Gabby frappa à la porte et Kelly la laissa entrer. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Kelly inspira profondément. Elle fronça des sourcils.

« Matt va sortir de l'hôpital demain ou après-demain. J'aurai besoin d'aide.

-Oh... »

Elle acquiesça.

« Tout ce que tu veux.

-Il ne peux pas... Manger normalement. Il a essayé de manger du yaourt ce midi mais il a tout vomi presque immédiatement et a eu pas mal de douleurs à l'estomac ensuite. Mais ce soir Sonia lui a donné de la soupe et il a tout mangé.

-Laisse-moi deviner : soupe au poulet ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est une recette de grand-mère ça ! Elle permet d'aller mieux quand tu es malade, notamment après un rhume ou la grippe. Quand Antonio et moi étions malades, ma mère nous en faisait.

-Tu n'es pas... Enfin... En colère à propos de ça ?

-Non ! Pas du tout. Je suis contente que Matt puisse manger, même si c'est liquide.

-Demain il va réessayer du yaourt. Si son corps l'accepte Bennett va enlever le tube et le laisser se nourrir de lui-même. C'est pourquoi je t'ai appelé.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour nettoyer l'appartement et faire quelques courses ?

-Principalement oui. Mais j'ai besoin qu'il sache qu'il est sain et sauf ici. Je... Je pense qu'il a été enlevé ici, et il a sûrement vu Katya se faire tuer, donc...

-Je m'en occupe. Ne t'inquiète pas. Même s'il ne peut pas me voir, je peux l'aider à aller mieux.

-Merci Gabby, j'apprécie. Mais là je suis vraiment fatigué, j'ai besoin de quelques heures de sommeil. La chaise n'est pas très confortable là-bas.

-Ton dos te fait souffrir hein ?

-Bon sang, oui.

-Va dans ta chambre sur ton lit, je vais revenir avec quelques produits de massage. Ça va t'aider à te détendre et à dormir.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui, je suis sure. Tu as besoin de force pour demain. Donc oui. Je vais prévenir Brett que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir et que je vais dormir ici. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non, c'est bon. Tu peux prendre ta chambre.

-Ce.. N'est plus ma chambre Kelly.

-Matt ne s'en souciera pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne mérite pas le canapé. Tu portes l'enfant de Matt. Il a besoin d'attention.

-D'accord, tu as gagné. Maintenant va au lit. Je reviens dans deux minutes ».

* * *

 **Point de vue de Gabby**

Je voulais vraiment, de tout mon cœur retourner dans ce lit. Mais à chaque fois que j'y pensais, les souvenirs du temps passé avec Matt dedans remontaient à la surface. Tellement de bons moments... Il fallait se concentrer. Kelly avait besoin de dormir, et la seule façon de le faire dormir, c'était ce massage que je lui avais promis. J'allai dans la salle de bain, attrapa quelques crèmes et pris la route de sa chambre. Il était en boxer, torse-nu, comme je voulais qu'il soit.

« Détends-toi d'accord ?

-Mh ».

Il passa ses mains sous sa tête, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Mon travail pouvait commencer.

« Je te préviens, au début c'est un peu froid ».

Il acquiesça. Je mis alors un peu de crème dans son dos. Il se crispa un peu, mais après quelques secondes, il se détendit une nouvelle fois. Je passais mes doigts doucement sur son dos, sa colonne vertébrale, le creux de ses reins. Je l'entendis ronronner de plaisir pendant quelques minutes, puis plus rien. Il s'était endormi. Je souris, et continuai mon massage. Cela me relaxait aussi, j'aimais bien masser quelqu'un. Après avoir fini, j'allai dans la salle de bain à nouveau pour laver mes mains et ranger la crème, et allai dans la chambre de Matt. Notre chambre. Kelly avait raison. J'aimais toujours autant Matt, même après ce qu'il s'était passé. En fait, je l'aimais encore plus qu'avant. Mais est-ce qu'il m'aimait toujours ? Il s'était mis à pleurer et à s'enfuir quand il m'a vu, alors est-ce qu'il m'aimait encore ? Kelly disait que oui, qu'il avait juste honte de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je m'en fichais. Le passé était derrière nous, et je voulais faire ma vie avec lui, pour notre bébé. Peut-être qu'il méritait de savoir pour ce bout de chou, peut-être que ça le ramènerait à la raison. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Les draps avaient son odeur, l'oreiller aussi. Chaque centimètre carré de la pièce avait son odeur. C'était... Si bon. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je m'endormis en moins de cinq minutes. J'étais si bien ici...

* * *

 **Point de vue de Sonia**

J'espérais que Kelly puisse dormir correctement, tout comme Matt. Il méritait quelques heures de sommeil de bonne qualité. Je lui avais promis de garder un œil sur Matt pendant qu'il était dans leur appartement. Il était presque quatre heures du matin, et Matt ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, soit six heures de sommeil. Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps depuis son admission. Mais bientôt il allait se réveiller. Je pouvais voir ses constantes sur le moniteur de la salle des infirmières, et son pouls devenait bien plus fort. J'ordonnai à mon équipe de faire une ronde, pour voir si personne ne manquait à l'appel, ou était réveillé ou n'importe quoi. Quand je regardai à nouveau le moniteur, je vis que Matt était réveillé, et il semblait paniquer parce que Kelly n'était pas à ses côtés. Je courus dans sa chambre et en effet il était réveillé, se débattait contre les fils et paniquait.

« Matt ! Matt, écoutez-moi, tout va bien !

-Kelly ! »

Il pleurait, de grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux à ses joues.

« Kelly est à la maison ! Il prépare votre sortie. Je lui ai dit que je garderai un œil sur vous pour lui. Il ne voulait pas partir mais je lui ai dit de le faire ».

il semblait se calmer. Je m'assis près de lui et le serrai contre moi.

« Ce n'est rien, shhh ».

Il passa ses bras autour de moi, il tremblait toujours.

« Quand je me suis réveillé... Je... J'ai pris peur. Il n'était pas là.

-Je sais. Mais je vais vous dire quelque chose. Bennett a dit que vous pourrez quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui ou demain si vous pouvez manger un peu. C'est pour ça que Kelly n'est pas là. Il voulait préparer l'appartement pour vous. Et je pense dormir un peu aussi parce que je crois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi sur cette chaise.

-Ouai, il était là, les yeux ouverts à chaque fois que je me réveillais et que j'ouvrais un peu les yeux. Cette chaise est vraiment horrible ».

Je souris.

« Vous êtes calmé à présent ? »

Il acquiesça, retirant les larmes sur ses joues avec sa main.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais enlever ce tube dans votre nez et vous allez manger un peu. Ça marche ?

-Est-ce que... Il reste encore... De la soupe ?

-Vous aimez ma soupe hein ? »

Il sourit et acquiesça.

« Oui, il reste de la soupe. Je vais ramener un bol ».

Je quittai la pièce quelques minutes et revins avec le bol de soupe. Matt s'était assis sur le bord du lit.

« Encore des fourmis dans les jambes ?

-Oui, un peu ».

Je mis le bol sur le plateau et attrapai le matériel pour retirer le tube.

« Bien, avant toute chose, je vais enlever ce tube.

-Oh... Ce fichu tube vous voulez dire... »

Nous nous sommes mis à rire.

« J'ai besoin que vous vous détendiez et me laissez faire mon travail. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre œsophage va être un peu irrité mais la soupe va être là pour aider.

-Je suis prêt ».

J'acquiesçai, enlevai le morceau de sparadrap sur sa joue maintenant le tube en place, l'attrapai et doucement l'enlevai hors de son nez. Matt grogna un peu puis toussa.

« C'est fini, c'est fini. Tenez, un peu de jus de pommes ».

Il attrapa le gobelet et prit quelques gorgées.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Il ferma les yeux et bougea sa tête de haut en bas. Je lui tendis le bol et le plateau, le laissant manger tranquillement. Il aimait tellement cette soupe.

« Après vous allez essayer de dormir encore un peu, et quand vous vous réveillerez à nouveau, nous allons essayer du yaourt, et voir si votre estomac veut bien le garder.

-C'est... Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ? Après hier...

-Votre corps ne l'a pas accepté car vous n'aviez plus l'habitude de manger normalement. C'était la première fois réellement que vous remangiez avec votre bouche, certains muscles n'avaient plus travaillé pendant près d'une semaine. C'était logique. Maintenant que votre corps commence à se réhabituer, on peut réessayer. Ça devrait aller cette fois ».

Il acquiesça et finit le bol.

« Maintenant essayez de dormir. Je serai là à votre réveil ».

Je souris et commençai à quitter la chambre.

« Sonia ?

-Oui ?

-Vous... Pouvez rester un peu ? »

Il avait une triste mine.

« Bien sûr. Jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez ».

Je retournai à ses côté, sur le lit, et attendis dix minutes avant qu'il ne s'endorme profondément. Il était comme un enfant totalement perdu. Je souris et remis en place une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il ne bougea pas, alors je quittai la pièce pour retourner au travail.


	12. C'est de la torture

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais je suis sur ma publication par rapport à la version anglaise, j'en suis désolée. Mais je vais me rattraper c'est promis :D

Donc voici le chapitre 12, avec plus de Gabby à partir de maintenant. J'espère que vous allez apprécier et commenter !

Bonne lecture !

 **Point de vue de Kelly**

Quand je me réveillai, le soleil rayonnait. Je regardai le réveil : 8h. Bon sang que c'était bon de dormir ! J'étais dans la même position qu'au départ, sur le ventre. Gabby était une excellente masseuse. Dix heures de sommeil... Je me levai, m'étirai et sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. En sortant de la chambre, je sentis une odeur. Une odeur que j'aimais bien et qui m'avais manqué. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas mangé depuis qu'elle était partie.

« Hey, salut l'endormi ! »

« Hey Gabby ! »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue droite, comme à mon habitude quand elle habitait ici avec Matt.

« J'ai fait des œufs brouillés et du pain perdu ».

« Ouai je peux sentir ça ! »

On rit.

« On n'a pas mangé cela depuis que tu es partie. Matt disait que tu étais la meilleure pour le faire et on ne voulait pas le faire sans toi. »

« Oh... Alors vous mangiez quoi au petit déj' ? »

« Euh... Des céréales et un verre de jus d'orange ».

« Depuis que je suis partie ? »

« Ouai ! »

Gabby soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Quoi ?! »

« Vous », dit-elle en pointant la spatule vers moi, « vous avez vraiment besoin que je revienne dans cette maison. Sinon vous n'allez pas manger de bonnes choses ».

Elle attrapa une assiette et versa des œufs brouillés, deux grandes tranches de pain perdu et me la tendit.

« Maintenant mange. Après on fera quelques courses et on nettoiera la maison. Et ensuite tu ira à l'hôpital ».

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? »

« Il se mettra à pleurer dès qu'il me verra ».

« Tu ne sais pas si tu n'essaie pas à nouveau. Il a besoin de toi Gabby ».

Après quelques secondes elle acquiesça.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oh que oui ! Mon meilleur dodo depuis... je ne sais plus quand ! Et toi ? »

« J'ai dormi comme un bébé. Toute la chambre a l'odeur de Matt. Cela m'a fait me sentir bien. Ça m'a manqué je l'avoue ».

C'était une bonne nouvelle. On prit une douche après avoir fini de déjeuner et on alla au supermarché. On prit bon nombre d'aliments pour préparer des recettes faciles à manger et digérer pour Matt, puis on nettoya tout l'appartement. Nos amis nous avaient aidé trois jours plus tôt pour remplacer le parquet, parce qu'il s'était imbibé du sang de Katya. C'était maintenant un sol en bois, du chêne foncé et verni. C'était pour Hermann un petit jeu de mot car en anglais, cela pouvait se traduire par ''dark varnished oak'' et rimait avec notre équipe de hockey préférée les Blackhawks. À présent, il était temps d'aller à l'hôpital et de voir Matt.

 **Point de vue de Matt, au même moment**

Le soleil était juste au-dessus de l'horizon et envahissait ma chambre. Cela m'avait réveillé mais la chaleur qu'il m'envoyait me détendait. Bennett avait eu raison, cette chambre était vraiment incroyable. Je regardai autour de moi mais je ne vit personne, pas un chat. Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller, soupirant profondément et fermant les yeux.

« Contente de vous voir réveillé ! »

J'ouvris mes yeux, tournai la tête et vis Sonia. Je me redressai.

« Je pensais que... »

« Que je ne viendrais pas ? Je vous l'ai promis hier soir ».

Mon estomac se mit à gronder, ce qui fit rire Sonia.

« J'en déduis que vous avez faim ? »

« Je meurs de faim ».

« C'est parce que vous n'avez plus ce tube. Je reviens tout de suite ».

Elle quitta la pièce puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un chariot. Dessus il y avait deux yaourts à la vanille et un verre de jus de pomme.

« Kelly m'a dit que vous adoriez les yaourts à la vanille. Une vraie commère ! »

Je me mis à rigoler.

« Vous allez manger ça doucement et ensuite je vais jeter un œil à votre épaule, pour voir si tout va bien et si elle guérit et non infectée. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, vous n'avez plus de fièvre et vos constantes sont stables ».

« Donc... Tout va bien ? »

« Je pense oui ».

Je commençai à manger le premier yaourt très doucement. Je fronçai des sourcils après quelques cuillères.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Euh, si... C'est bizarre. C'est comme si j'avais une envie de vomir mais... En fait non ».

« Oui c'est normal. Comme je l'ai dit hier votre corps a besoin de se réadapter un peu pour que vous puissiez manger normalement. Pour le moment, juste régime liquide et bouillie. Et pas trop d'un seul coup ».

« D'accord ».

Je continuai à manger mais une chose me venait en tête.

« Vous avez dit que Kelly était rentré ? »

« Oui, je pense qu'il a besoin de repos pour aujourd'hui et demain ».

« Il n'a pas quitté la chambre depuis que... Je suis arrivé ».

Sonia me regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Au fait euh... Vous avez un rendez-vous avec le docteur Charles aujourd'hui ».

« Qui c'est ? »

« Un psy. VOTRE psy ».

 _Oh non... Pas un psycho..._ Je fermai les yeux.

« Je ne lui dirai pas un mot ».

« Matt, il vous aider à aller mieux ».

« Je. Ne. Lui. Parlerait. Pas ».

J'avalai une nouvelle cuillère de yaourt et j'entendis Sonia marmonner ''tête de mule...''

« J'ai entendu ! »

« Juste... Pensez-y Matt. Il peut vous aider. Vous avez souffert durant ces derniers jours. Même si vous ne voulez pas en parler, vous pouvez parler d'autres choses. Comme votre enfance, vos amis, vos... Amours. Tout et n'importe quoi ».

« Et moi j'ai dit que non ».

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Je ne voulais pas parler à ce... Docteur Charles. Je voulais pas avoir une conversation avec un psy. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas me lâcher avec ça ?

« Ah le voilà ! Et il mange ! »

 **Point de vue de Gabby**

Kelly avait réussi à me convaincre de venir avec lui à l'hôpital pour voir Matt. J'étais terrifiée, peur qu'il réagisse de la même manière que la dernière fois. Il gara la voiture et on prit la direction du quatrième étage avec l'ascenseur. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre comme jamais dans ma poitrine, battre comme un fou. Et j'avais peur, peur à en mourir. Je sentis alors une main sur mon épaule.

« Tout ira bien ».

Il me sourit.

« Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? »

« Il était sous le choc la première fois. Je crois ».

Je baissai mon regard.

« Hey, je connais Matt. Il ne voulait pas vraiment faire ça. Il est sous le choc et apeuré ».

« Oui, tu as raison. Mais, euh... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui dire pour le moment. Je pense qu'il a besoin de temps avant de savoir qu'il va devenir père bientôt ».

« Je suis d'accord. Il n'est pas prêt ».

On vit la porte de sa chambre ouverte et Kelly frappa.

« Ah le voilà ! Et il mange ! »

« Kelly ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oh que oui ! Gabby était là pour me bercer et m'endormir ».

Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes. Je pouvais sentir la tension qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Ils étaient aussi gros que la veille, et je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt de me voir. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'essuyer les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Encore une fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses mains tremblaient tellement, et de la sueur commençaient à apparaître sur son front.

« Je... Je crois que je vais partir ».

Je me tournai et quitta la pièce. Et pleura. Beaucoup. C'était trop dur pour moi. Il m'avait encore rejeté. J'avais une envie urgente de vomir, mais je ne pouvais pas.

« Gabby ! Attends ! »

Je courus. Aussi vite que je pouvais. Mais Kelly me rattrapa.

« Gabby écoute-moi ! »

« NON ! »

J'étais contre le mur, Kelly attrapant mes bras. Je me débattis, mais il était trop fort pour moi. Il me serra dans ses bras, même après l'avoir frappé, même après l'avoir insulté, même après avoir crié et pleuré.

« Shhhh, ce n'est rien. Ecoute-moi maintenant. Il est brisé Gabby. Comme je te l'ai dit, il sait que NOUS on sait. Il Sait. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Oui, je savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Alors j'acquiesçai.

« Cela veut dire qu'il a enduré tout ça pour protéger sa famille. Pour te protéger TOI ! »

« Je sais, mais euh...Je me sens comme... Comme rejetée. Deux fois en deux jours. C'est très dur quand tu vois l'homme que tu aimes ainsi ».

« Donne-lui un peu de temps Gabby. Je pense qu'il en a besoin. C'est dur pour nous, mais encore plus dur pour lui. C'est le seul à avoir été torturé, lui, et lui seul ».

Kelly avait raison. Je le savais. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici à me faire rejeter encore une fois.

« Bonjour Kelly. Gabby ».

On regarda dans le couloir et on vit le docteur Charles s'avancer vers nous.

« Docteur. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Oh ! Je suis venu voir Matt. J'ai un rendez-vous avec lui dans quelques minutes ».

Kelly fronça des sourcils, tout comme moi.

« Vous pensez que c'est trop tôt ? »

« Je ne sais pas ? Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de vous présenter à lui comme psy ».

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« D'une, il n'aime pas les psy. De deux, je pense que vous savez déjà ce qu'il s'est passé ».

« Kelly, c'est mon travail. Et je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a été torturé de trois manières, et est traumatisé par ces quatre jours de captivité. Pas plus ».

« Je dois partir ».

Je m'échappai des mains de Kelly et partit. Je pris la route des urgences. Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de cette Trish.

« Hey Halstead ».

Il se tourna pour me faire face.

« Gabby ! Je suis content de vous voir ! Comment va Matt ? »

« Et bien... Il... Il ne peut pas me voir sans pleurer ».

« Oh... »

Nous étions tristes tous les deux.

« Oh, euh... Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles d'une Trish ? Amenée ici hier par Brett et Chili. Mon frère était là aussi ».

« Voyons ça ».

Il prit son dossier, et tourna quelques pages.

« Ah... Trish. La strip-teaseuse avec une plaie par balle dans la poitrine ».

« Oui. Alors ? Elle est où ? »

Il me regarda avec un air que je connaissais parfaitement. Et je sus. Je sus qu'elle était morte. Je fermai les yeux et pleurai.

« C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller ».

« Gabby. Elle nous a parlé avant d'aller au bloc. Elle disait qu'elle était désolée, et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça. Elle a dit qu'elle avait vu Matt, et qu'elle l'avait vu être torturé. Nesbitt avait menacé de la tuer si Matt ne donnait pas des informations sur quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle était désolée ».

Pourquoi était-elle désolée ? De n'avoir rien dit aux policiers pendant quatre jours à propos de la captivité de Matt ? Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé, même si elle savait ?

« La balle a touché le cœur n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle s'est logée dans le cœur oui. Les dégâts étaient trop grands pour qu'on puisse la sauver. Ils ont essayé. Mais ils n'ont pas pu la sauver ».

J'acquiesçai et quittai les urgences. C'était un véritable cauchemar.


	13. Hors d'ici

Hey bonsoir tout le monde! j'espère que vous continuez à suivre nos aventures! On (Justicerocks et moi) voudrait votre avis sur cette fanfiction, car sur la version anglaise on en a, mais pas beaucoup sur la française et cela nous fait un peu peur... Vous pouvez nous laisser un petit commentaire svp?

En tout cas, voici avant la version anglaise, le chapitre 13! Et à partir du 14è, vous allez a-do-rer!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

J'étais nerveux, et je pouvais sentir des larmes partir de mes yeux et couler le long de mes joues.

« Bonjour Matt. Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je suis le docteur Charles ».

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, pas maintenant.

« Je peux comprendre que vous ne voulez pas me parler, et vous devez savoir que je suis d'accord avec vous. Pourquoi devriez-vous voir un psy ? Après tout, vous êtes en grande forme ! »

Je regardai par la fenêtre pendant que Sonia quitta la pièce, me laissant seul avec lui.

« Matt ? Je sais que vous ne voulez pas cela, mais vous devez le faire. Je dois m'assurer que vous allez bien, que vous n'allez pas vous faire de mal, à vous ou à vos amis, et que vous êtes prêt à sortir de l'hôpital. Mais si je vois que vous n'êtes pas prêt, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. Et pour ça, vous devez me parler ».

Mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas parler de cela.

« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas parler de ces... Derniers jours, mais vous pouvez parler d'autre chose ».

Je commençai à m'énerver. Je fermai les yeux et sentis mes mains et mes doigts se serrer pour former des poings. Et je pouvais aussi sentir ses yeux sur moi. Il savait que j'étais en colère, et je ne cachais pas.

« Je eux voir votre colère. Vous ne voulez pas de moi ici ».

J'ouvris les yeux et me forçai à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ce que je sais aussi, c'est que vous êtes tourmenté, et que vous avez besoin d'évacuer tous vos sentiments hors de vous. Et je peux vous aider ».

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

« Vous voulez savoir comment ? »

Je clignai juste des yeux.

« J'ai tout mon temps. Je suis patient. Si vous ne voulez pas me parler maintenant, alors ne parlez pas. Mais un jour, vous me parlerez. Même si ce n'est pas à propos de ce qui s'est passé. Vous me parlerez de tout et de rien. Cela va prendre du temps pour vous de me faire confiance, mais vous me ferez confiance ».

Je ne le croyais pas. Je ne voulais pas de son aide, et je ne voulais pas le croire non plus.

« Je vais vous laisser. Prochaine session dans quelques jours ! »

Le docteur Charles quitta ma chambre. Je fermai les yeux, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi voulait-il m'aider ? Pourquoi j'avais besoin d'aide ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide**

« Kelly ? Je peux vous parler ? »

Je me retournai, faisant face à Bennett.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Venez dans mon bureau ».

Je le suivis dans son bureau, fronçant des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il s'assit sur une chaise et me fit signe de faire pareil.

« Je vais autoriser Matt à quitter l'hôpital cet après-midi ».

Woah...

« Sous une condition. Il a besoin de... De stabilité. Il a beaucoup souffert et le docteur Charles pense qu'il peut se faire du mal ».

« Comme... Il est suicidaire ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais après ce qu'il a vécu, il n'est pas vraiment stable mentalement. C'est pour cela qu'il a besoin de stabilité ».

« Je vais le surveiller. Je suis son colocataire et meilleur ami. Il me fait confiance ».

« Je sais. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous parler en privé. Sonia et moi voulons vous proposer de vous aider comme on peut. Il a confiance en Sonia et il commence à me faire confiance ».

« Comment vous pouvez m'aider ? »

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide, peut importe quoi, quand, où, comment ou pourquoi, on peut être là. Vous avez juste à m'appeler ou Sonia. Voici nos numéros ».

« Donc, après avoir mangé un peu tout à l'heure, il pourra partir ? »

« Je serai là avec les papiers de sortie. Ne vous inquiéter pas. Sonia sera là jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. Elle est en repos pour deux jours et demain je suis aussi en repos. Comme je le disais, le moindre problème, appelez nous ».

« Merci doc ».

Oui, j'étais reconnaissant. Enfin hors de cette chambre. Je devais le dire à Matt !

* * *

 **Point de vue de Sonia**

J'étais inquiète. À propos de Matt. Docteur Charles venait de finir la séance, et depuis il n'avait pas bougé. Il clignait simplement des yeux, mais uniquement ça. Il restait là, regardant dehors à travers la vitre. Ses yeux étaient rouges, le regard perdu dans le vide. Peut-être qu'il l'était. Perdu. _Qu'est-ce que le docteur Charles t'avait fait Matt ?_ J'étais curieuse.

« Matt ? Vous devez manger ».

Il ne bougea pas. J'essayai de l'approcher, mais je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur se rapprocher via le moniteur. Je n'allai pas plus loin.

« Matt ? »

Kelly était là. Je me levai et lui demandai de me suivre dans le couloir.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est ça le problème. Il vient d'avoir sa première séance avec le docteur Charles et depuis il... Il est bizarre. Je... Je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais il semble être totalement perdu dans ses pensées ».

« Je présume qu'il ne lui a pas parlé. Je connais pas, il n'aime pas les psy. Je connais quelqu'un qui... Qui est comme un psy pour nous, et c'est un ami à nous, les pompiers du 51. peut-être qu'il pourrait nous aider ».

« Oui, donnez-moi son numéro je vais dire au docteur Charles de l'appeler ».

« Merci ».

« Oh, et autre chose. Je ne peux plus l'approcher sans que son cœur ne s'emballe. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que le docteur Charles a quitté la chambre, il n'a pas dit un mot ».

Kelly fronça des sourcils.

« Peut-être... Que je devrais lui parler. Seul à seul ».

J'acquiesçai. _Kelly, vous êtes le seul qui puisse l'aider maintenant._

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide**

Quand je suis entré, je pouvais dire qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Comme Sonia m'avait dit, il ne bougeait pas, il ne disait aucun mot. Il était juste perdu, les yeux ouverts, à regarder dehors.

« Matt ? »

Je m'assis sur le lit, près de lui. D'ordinaire, je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, mais là... Je ne pouvais pas. Son esprit était fermé. J'essayai de mettre une main sur son épaule droite, mais il sursauta. Il était comme au premier jour. Il était effrayé. Pour tout et pour rien. Qu'est-ce que le docteur Charles avait fait ?

« Je reviens ».

Je quittai la pièce, demandai à Sonia de le surveille pour moi et courus dans le bureau de Charles. J'ouvris la porte avec force.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! »

J'étais en colère. Il était avec une femme, une patiente. Mais je m'en foutais.

« Kelly n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui c'est moi. Je répète la question : qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! »

J'étais vraiment hors de moi. Il soupira et se leva.

« Rien. Il ne voulait pas me parler. J'ai juste dit que j'avais tout le temps devant moi et que j'étais patient ».

Oh non...

« Vous... Vous avez prononcé ces mots ? Chaque mot ? »

Il acquiesça. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage.

« Bon sang... »

Je quittai son bureau de la même façon que je suis rentré, et courus dans la chambre de Mat. J'étais essoufflé, mais je m'en fichais. Je courus vers Matt, l'attrapai et le serrai dans mes bras. Aussi fort que je pouvais.

« Ce n'est rien Matt. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais t'approcher. Jamais ».

Je pleurais et peu après, lui aussi se mit à pleurer. Et ses bras m'encerclèrent. Sonia nous vit ainsi, et ne pouvait pas dire un mot. Pas besoin. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Je sursautai un peu, et Matt me serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Je pouvais le sentir trembler. Sonia s'interposa.

« Docteur, je vais vous demander de quitter cette pièce pour la sécurité de Matt ».

Je vis Charles froncer des sourcils et quitter la pièce, suivit de près par Sonia. Elle allait lui expliquer tout.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Sonia**

Quand je vis les yeux de Kelly, je compris. Je compris pourquoi Matt était dans cet état. Mes mains tremblaient.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Je me retournai et vis le docteur Charles, puis me tournai vers Kelly et enfin le moniteur. Matt avait prit peur quand il était entré dans la pièce.

« Docteur, je vais vous demander de quitter cette pièce pour la sécurité de Matt ».

Il fronça des sourcils et quitta la pièce. Je le suivis. Il devait savoir pourquoi il n'était pas le bienvenue dans la chambre.

« Alors, dites-moi ».

« Matt a peur. VOUS lui faites peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a peur à en crever. Au point qu'il ne voulait même plus être approché, ni par moi ni par Kelly ».

Il semblait réfléchir.

« Oh mon Dieu. C'est ce que je lui ai dit ».

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne voulait pas me parler alors je lui ai dit que j'étais patient et que j'avais le temps. Je pense que c'est le déclencheur. Il a des flashbacks de ce qui s'est passé pendant sa détention. Il pense que je suis lié aux ravisseurs, ou que je suis son ravisseur à cause de ça ».

« C'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de sortir. Je commence à connaître Matt. Il parle à Kelly, à moi ».

« Et vous savez quoi de lui ? »

« Il aime aller sur le toit pour se sentir libre, sentir le soleil et le vent. Il m'a parlé de lui et Gabby. Qu'il a gâché leur relation amoureuse à cause de leur travail. Il était en soins intensifs il y a deux ans pendant mon congé maternité. Et il aime les yaourts à la vanille et la soupe de poulet ».

Le docteur Charles acquiesça.

« Je comprends. Il semble s'ouvrir à vous et à Kelly. MAIS il a besoin d'un psy ».

« Kelly m'a parlé de quelqu'un que Matt connaît et en qui il a confiance. Il est comme un psy pour le 51 et un ami pour Matt. Peut-être qu'il peut aider. Kelly m'a donné son numéro et son nom. Tenez ».

Je tendis le bout de papier au docteur Charles.

« Je vais l'appeler tout de suite ».

Il partit. Je retournai dans la chambre. Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Matt semblait endormi, mais Kelly ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il le tenait dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

Quand je me réveillai, je pouvais sentir que j'étais assis dans un lit. Kelly était toujours là, à me serrer dans ses bras. J'étais bien. Je me sentais bien. Je bougeai un peu.

« Tu es réveillé maintenant? »

Je souris et hochai ma tête. Je desserrai mes bras qui étaient toujours autour de lui, et il bougea tous les muscles de son corps. Il avait des crampes à cause de moi.

« Désolé ».

« Ne le sois pas Matt, ce n'est rien ».

Il me sourit.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Euh... Pas vraiment ».

Il leva un sourcil.

« D'accord tu as gagné. Je meurs de faim ».

Il avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Je préfère ça ! »

J'avais faim oui. Mais je ne voulais pas manger. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Sonia semblait avoir vu ça. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Des vertiges ? »

« Juste... Pas dans mon assiette. Peut-être mon estomac ».

Oui, juste pas dans mon assiette.

« D'accord. Vous n'avez pas de fièvre. Vous allez manger cela », dit Sonia en pointant une assiette. « Et ensuite le docteur Bennett va passer avec le bon de sortie ».

Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts.

« Je... Je peux partir ? »

« Oui ! Vous mangez, même si ce n'est que liquide et léger. Il a donné à Kelly quelques recettes pour vous. Donc vous pouvez partir ».

« Je pensais que... Qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir ».

Je faisais allusion au docteur Charles, à ce qu'il avait dit.

« Le docteur Charles a donné son accord ».

Sonia regarda ailleurs. Je pouvais voir qu'elle mentait.

« Pourquoi vous mentez ? Il ne l'a pas donné n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. C'était bien ce que je pensais.

« Il n'est plus votre psy. Donc il n'a pas à dire si oui ou non vous devez rester ».

Okay...

« Donc, je mange mon assiette et après je peux partir ».

« Quand Bennett vous aura donné votre bon de sortie. Oui ».

J'étais si heureux. Je mangeai mon assiette et Sonia me conseilla de faire une sieste avant de partir. Elle enleva l'intraveineuse et le moniteur et je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide**

Matt était endormi, mais Sonia semblait inquiète. Elle fronçait ses sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sonia ? »

Elle sursauta, sortant de ses pensées.

« Désolée Kelly. Ce n'est peut-être rien, juste un coup de froid après être allé sur le toit avec tout ce vent. Il n'a pas de fièvre, mais il a dit ne pas être dans son assiette ».

« Donc il reste ici pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Le docteur Bennett vous le dira. Mais je pense que si vous le surveillez de près à la maison, il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Mais s'il a de la fièvre au-dessus de 39°C, appelez-nous. C'est ce que le docteur Bennett vous dira ».

« D'accord. Dans combien de temps il sera là ? »

« Dans deux heures environ. Mais Matt peut dormir pour le moment. Vous pouvez préparer sa sortie. Et appeler Gabby ».

Je la regardai.

« Qui vous a donné son nom ? »

« Matt. Il m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Et vous avez dit son nom une fois ».

« Oh... »

Matt lui avait dit son nom ? Il lui avait tout dit ? Et bien...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

« Il a dit qu'il avait merdé, à cause du travail ».

« Ouai... Ils sont tous les deux pompiers. Mais un mari et sa femme ne peuvent pas servir dans le même camion. Ils sont passés entre les lignes et Matt l'a prise comme recrue. Ils étaient seulement fiancés et le haut commandement n'était pas au courant. Le job a pris le pas sur la vie privée et vie-versa. Ils ont préféré leur relation de travail et il a préféré laisser Gabby continuer son rêve ».

Je pensais à quelque chose.

« Ce fut l'un des plus grand drame de sa vie ».

Avec la mort d'Hallie et d'Andy, Voight, le problème avec ses parents. Et maintenant sa détention. Sonia me laissa seul avec un Matt endormi dans le lit.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

« Matt ? Hey, le dormeur, réveille-toi ! Il est temps de quitter cet hôpital ».

Je grognai. Ma tête me faisait souffrir tellement, et mes yeux étaient en feu.

« Matt, tu va bien ? »

« Oui... Juste un mal de tête ».

Je pouvais entendre mon estomac gronder.

« J'en déduis que tu as faim ? »

« Ouai... »

« Je vais appeler Sonia. Peut-être qu'elle peut te donner quelque chose avant de partir ».

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée ».

Kelly quitta la chambre, pendant que ma tête heurtai l'oreiller. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Mais c'était sans doute mon estomac.

« Voilà voilà ! On va essayer de la purée et de la viande hachée, et voir si ça passe. Et ensuite vous pourrez quitter cette pièce et cet hôpital.

Je souris simplement. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien.

« Des vertiges ? »

« Juste... Un mal de crâne. Je penser que c'est mon estomac. Je meurs de faim ».

« Je peux vous donner ud doliprane mais rien d'autre ».

« D'accord ».

Je commençai à manger la purée. Elle était vraiment bonne. Je l'aimais bien. J'essayai la viande hachée, mais mon estomac sonna l'alerte : cela ne passerai pas. Donc je ne mangeai que la purée.

« Et un doliprane. Vous ne mangez pas la viande ? »

« J'ai essayé, mais il n'en veut pas », dis-je en pointant mon estomac.

« Ce n'est rien, vous réessayerez demain. Et la purée ? »

« C'est passé. Pour le moment ».

Elle me sourit et me donna le doliprane et un verre d'eau.

« Et maintenant vous pouvez partir ! Kelly a fait tous les papiers. Le docteur Bennett et moi avons donné nos numéros à Kelly s'il y a un problème, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère ne pas vous revoir ici ! »

« J'espère aussi ».

Ouai, j'espérai aussi.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Kelly**

Matt était silencieux dans la voiture. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi à l'intérieur de cette voiture. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, mais il était simplement perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait dehors, le soleil plein de fraîcheur et le vent.

« Tu veux aller près de lac avant d'aller à l'appartement ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Je savais qu'il aimait cet endroit près du lac. Hallie et lui, puis Gabby et lui allaient toujours y faire un tour quand ils étaient en repos. Je conduis jusqu'au lac, il y avait du vent. Un peu de vent glacé. Sortis de la voiture, Matt regarda le ciel puis ferma les yeux.

« Allez, allons nous asseoir ».

Il me suivit et on s'assit sur un banc.

« Je sais que tu aimes cet endroit. Je dois l'admettre c'est magnifique ici ».

Matt ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et ne dit rien. Le vent était vraiment glacée, et nous n'avions pas de vêtements chauds sur nous.

« On reste encore quelques minutes et on rentre à la maison ? J'ai changé la porte et le parquet ».

Il serra ses mains. Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire...

« Hey, hey désolé. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais quand tu auras regagné toute ta force, on se trouvera un autre endroit d'accord ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il acquiesça. Enfin un signe ! Son visage et ses mains prirent une couleur blanche saupoudrée de bleu.

« Bon, on rentre. Tu a assez froid comme ça ».

Il resta là, sans bouger. Je dus l'aider pour se lever et s'asseoir dans la voiture. Il claquait des dents. Je roulais jusqu'à l'appartement quand Matt vit l'immeuble. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration devenir plus rapide. Cet endroit était plein de mauvais souvenirs pour lui. Mais il me suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'appartement sans un mot. La première chose qu'il vit fut le sol. Puis il alla dans la cuisine et s'assit sur le parquet. Là où Gabby avait trouvé Katya.

« Elle... Voulait sortir de tout ça. Elle voulait faire la chose la plus juste pour elle... Pour celles avec qui elle travaillait tous les jours, ses amies... Elle voulait m'aider à arrêter ce trafic ».

« Et elle l'a fait Matt. Tu as réussi. Elles sont toutes libres ».

« Mais à quel prix ? Katya... Katya ne méritait pas ça. Je... J'ai essayé de la sauver, mais je ne pouvais rien faire... »

« Je sais Matt, je sais ».

Il peurait.

« Hey, je sais ce dont tu as besoin. Tu te rappelles de cette recette que Shay faisait quand j'étais malade ou que toi tu étais malade ? Et cette glace ? »

« Ouai ? »

« J'ai la recette. Elle m'a laissé plein de recettes ! Mais je vais avoir besoin de sortir et aller faire quelques courses pour trouver tous les ingrédients ».

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre une douche, je suis frigorifié ».

« Ah oui ? Je pense que tu as aussi un peu de fièvre. Bennett a dit que ce serait normal, que ton système immunitaire a été affaibli. Donc tu as besoin de reprendre des forces à partir de maintenant. Va prendre ta douche pour te réchauffer, je vais faire quelques courses et faire à manger okay ? Je reviens dans moins d'une demi-heure ».

« Pas de soucis ».

Je ne voulais pas laisser Matt tout seul, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il avait trop froid pour venir avec moi, et il commençait à avoir de la fièvre. Je laissai un message à Sonia. **Matt a de la fièvre. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui donner ?** Après qu'elle m'ait demandé des détails sur la fièvre, elle me dit de lui donner de l'efferalgan pour commencer et de voir l'évolution. Il était temps de faire ces courses.


	14. J'ai cru que c'était toi

Bonjour à tous et bon début de week-end ! Désolée pour ceux qui ne le sont pas (pardon pardon pardon), mais voici pour vous remonter le moral (enfin j'espère) le 14è chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Attention ! Ce chapitre contient un flashback assez... Trash (si on peut dire). On va dire interdit aux âmes sensibles.** C'est le premier d'une longue série montrant comment s'est passé la détention de Matt, parfois de son point de vue, parfois d'un point de vue externe, etc...

J'espère que vous allez aimer :)

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

Je regardais dans le vide. Un regard perdu dans celui-ci. À regarder de temps en temps mon reflet dans le miroir, ce reflet que je détestais tant. À regarde de temps en temps ce corps qui ne m'appartenait plus. Il ne m'appartenait plus depuis CE jour. Ce jour où j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais. Ce jour où j'ai perdu ma dignité. Où j'ai tout perdu. Mais personne ne semblait le comprendre. Pourquoi rester ici ? Dans un monde où je suis le seul à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pas même mon meilleur ami ne couvait comprendre cela.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey, flashback**

Ce jour-là, _il_ était parti en Pologne pour ''le business''. Et moi, j'étais resté seul dans le noir, dans cette pièce calamiteuse, avec aucune lumière, ni nourriture, ni eau. Rien. Tout seul ? En fait, pas pour longtemps. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais avec eux, mais je l'étais assez pour ne plus avoir envie de parler, ne plus avoir envie de bouger, ne rien faire. Simplement rester tranquille pendant mes ''séances de torture'', à ne pas crier parce que je n'avais plus de force, pas même assez pour grincer des dents. Plus un son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche parce que ma gorge était tellement sec que j'aurais pu croire être en plein dé même une goutte de salive. Rien. Durant _son_ absence, j'espérais avoir un peu de repos, mais c'était sans compter sur ses hommes de main et leur cruauté. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé tant de cruauté de leur part. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait exister. J'étais si naïf. Je me souvenais encore du son de cette porte quand elle s'ouvrait. Un bruit mélangeant le son d'objets que l'on choque l'un contre l'autre et le bruit horrible d'une craie sur de l'ardoise. Au début, je sursautais, mais avec le temps, je m'y étais habitué. Et puis j'entendais la porte se refermer. Je pouvais sentir deux présences, un homme et une femme.

« Allez ! Debout ! »

Au même instant, je reçus un coup de pied dans le ventre, juste en-dessous de l'estomac. Je réagis assez difficilement, mais j'ouvris les yeux pour faire face à l'un de _ses_ hommes et l'une des strip-teaseuses que je connaissais.

« Tu te souviens de Trish n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Mais je vis que Trish avait peur de quelque chose. Elle évitait mon regard, en regardant le sol.

« Le patron n'est pas là, et il nous a laissé carte blanche sur ton cas. Alros j'ai décidé d'être gentil et je t'ai envoyé une de tes amies pour prendre soin de toi ».

Soin de moi ? Je m'en fichais dans cette situation...

« Allez Trish ! Tu attends quoi ? Tu vois bien qu'il attend ! »

je n'avais même pas bougé, ni cligné des yeux, je me contentais juste de respirer. Je voyais que Trish était en train de pleurer. Pas de grosses larmes, juste... Des petites larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues silencieusement et tombaient sur le sol. Elle se mit sur ses joues et m'approcha. Je ne bougeai toujours pas. Le Polonais arriva vers moi et m'agrippa les bras pour me plaquer sur l'un des murs moisis.

« Reste calme. Laisse faire Trish, elle est excellente dans ce domaine. Tu sais ? Prendre soin des hommes... »

Je compris alors ce que cela voulait dire. Mais je ne voulais pas de cela. Je ne voulais rien. J'essayai de me débattre, mais rien ne marchait. Mon corps ne répondait pas. J'étais paralysé. Totalement vulnérable. Et Trish venait encore plus près de moi.

« N-non... »

Je secouai ma tête, demandant ainsi de me laisser partir, mais il me tint les bras encore plus fort comme représailles.

« J'ai dit laisse faire Trish ».

Je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais pas en voir plus. Comme ça je ne pouvais plus la voir après cela. Sa main tremblait, son corps entier tremblait. Je le savais. La première chose que je fis a été de sursauter quand je sentis une main sur ma cuisse. La main de Trish. Puis sa main monta. Encore et encore, tout doucement. Jusqu'à atteindre le bouton de mon pantalon sale, tâché de poussière, de rouille et d'humidité présentes dans cette pièce. Je sentis ma braguette s'ouvrir. Tout aussi doucement que la main qui était arrivé au même endroit. Mon pantalon tomba au sol,et je sentis mes jambes bouger, comme pour protester, mais _il_ serra son emprise.

« Je t'ai dit de rester calme ».

Sa voix me faisait peur. _Il_ me faisait peur. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes jambes de trembler. Il était bien plus fort que moi. Je sentis mon boxer prendre la même direction que mon pantalon.

« … Trish va adorer ça ! »

Je sentis une main froide et tremblante, et instinctivement, je commençai à serrer les jambes.

« Attends Trish ».

Je sentis son étreinte prendre fin. Enfin. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, une corde se serra sur mes poignets. Cette fameuse corde avec du fil barbelé. Puis mes bras se levèrent, ainsi que mon corps.

« Tu bouges, tu meurs, tu le sais ça ? »

 _Il_ m'avait parlé. Cela voulait dire ''si tu lèves tes jambes en guise de protestation, le fil barbelé entrera dans ta chair et se plantera dans tes veines et tu te videras de ton sang''. Je voulais vraiment ça. Mais après, je pensais à la vie qui m'attendais après cela, quelque part. À Gabby. Cette femme que j'avais aimé et que j'aimais toujours. Je pensais à son sourire qu'elle avait quand elle me regardait. Le temps que j'avais passé avec elle. Et tout cela, en étant touché par une autre femme. Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux, et finalement couler sur mon visage, et sûrement tomber sur le sol ou sur Trish. Je mordais mes lèvres. Je les mordis quand je sentis son souffle sur moi, quand je sentis ses lèvres sur ma peau, quand je sentis sa langue aussi. C'était pour moi l'une des sensations les plus douloureuses. Sentir qu'on allait prendre du plaisir, mais que cela faisait mal cela me faisait mal car je ne voulais pas de ce plaisir. Mon visage se tendit, parfois je m'entendais émettre un son ou deux. Parfois je commençai à bouger pour arrêter tout cela, mais mes poignets m'envoyais un message de danger. Alors j'abandonnai toute réaction. La seule chose que je m'autorisais à faire pleinement, c'était de pleurer. Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais me mettre à pleurer car je n'avais plus d'eau dans le corps. Je n'avais plus rien. J'étais attaché comme un animal, et quelqu'un me torturait. Ils me torturaient pour le plaisir. Un plaisir que je ne voulais pas ressentir. Mes jambes tremblaient comme jamais, et d'un coup, je sentis mon corps se détendre. Je sus alors que durant toute cette mascarade, j'avais retenu mon souffle. Mais je ne retenais pas mes larmes. Mes vêtements remontèrent comme par magie, et mes mains tombèrent. Le fil barbelé s'en alla et je tombai au sol tel un poids mort. Et je continuais de pleurer. Je mis mes mains autour de mes jambes, et serra encore plus qu'avant. Et je pleurai encore et encore. La partie la plus dure n'avait pas été de se débattre, la partie la plus dure avait été de prendre du plaisir. Et chaque fois qu'ils revenaient, je reprenais ce plaisir. Pas par le geste, mais parce que j'imaginais que c'était Gabby à la place de Trish. J'imaginais la femme que j'aimais me faire prendre ce plaisir infini. C'était cruel, j'étais cruel. Mais c'était la seule solution pour ne pas me faire tuer. Ou me tuer. C'était une honte, j'avais honte. Comment dans des moments pareils, je pouvais prendre du plaisir avec une autre femme que celle que j'aimais ?

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

J'avais honte de moi, de ce visage. De mon visage. Quand je le regardais, je voulais lui demander comment il avait pu faire une chose pareille. Je ne pouvais plus regarder l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Alors je me mis à le cogner. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je ressente une douleur me lacérer la main. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende ce bruit si distinct de verre tomber au sol. Je voulais tant finir cela. Mettre un terme à tout cela. J'en avais assez. Ce monde n'était plus pour moi. Je m'agenouillai, et attrapai un des plus gros morceaux de miroir. C'était la seule solution, la seule qui me venait à l'esprit. Je sentis mes mains trembler, et je me mis à pleurer encore une fois. Mais je n'avais pas la force ni le courage de passer à l'acte. Même si je l'avais dans les mains, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je posai ma tête sur le mur carrelé et fermai les yeux. À pleurer. Comment pouvait-elle encore m'aimer...

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide**

Mes mains étaient pleines de sacs. Matt ne mangeais presque rien, mais le peu qu'il mangeait devait rester dans son système et l'aider à reprendre le poids qu'il avait perdu. Doucement mais difficilement, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée.

« Matt ? »

Pas un son dans l'appartement. Il devait sûrement dormir. Je plaçai les sacs sur la table de la cuisine et pris la route de sa chambre, calmement. Mais il n'y avait personne. Je me sentis froncer des sourcils et mon cœur battre plus vite et plus fort. La salle de bain. C'était la seule pièce où il pouvait être à présent. Mais je n'entendais pas l'eau couler. Je pris une grande inspiration et un pas à la fois, je m'avançai vers la porte et l'ouvris. Toujours les sourcils froncés, je vis des débris sur le sol. Puis je tournai la tête vers la gauche et aperçus un pied, puis un autre, et enfin Matt.

« Matt ! »

Mes yeux étaient ouverts totalement, et je me jetai au sol près de lui.

« Matt, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Sa peau était encore plus pale que lors de son premier jour à l'hôpital. Je savais plus quoi faire. Je tremblais de partout. Je l'entendais pleurer pendant que je frappais ses joues.

« Matt, réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Putain, ouvres les yeux ! »

Mais il ne répondit pas. Je paniquais. Ma respiration était tellement rapide que je croyais faire une crise cardiaque. Et puis je vis sa main. Sa main dans laquelle il tenait fermement un morceau de miroir brisé.

« Matt... Donne-moi ce morceau de verre... S'il te plaît ».

Sa seule réponse fut de pleurer davantage. Ses pleurs déchirait de calme de la pièce. Je m'accroupis en face de lui et pris très doucement sa main.

« Matt... »

Il leva les yeux. Son regard... il n'était plus le même. On pouvais y voir la tristesse. Je pouvais à peine bouger. Ou faire quelque chose.

« Matt. Matt, je suis là, c'est fini ».

Je me tenais presque sur lui. Essayant de le réconforter comme je le pouvais, tenant ses mains tremblante. Je sentis qu'il desserrait sa main et je pris cette opportunité pour prendre le morceau de glace et le jeter sur le sol. Puis je sentis Matt bouger et pleurer encore plus.

« Matt, c'est fini Matt. Shhh... Je suis là, peut importe quand, pourquoi, ou quoi, je suis là et je le serai toujours ».

Je sentis ses bras m'encercler, encore plus fort et toujours plus fort. Puis plus rien. Je devais appeler Gabby. Elle saurait quoi faire. Avec la main tremblante, je l'appelai.

« Hallo ? »

« Gabby, c'est Kelly ».

« Kelly, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est Matt. Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement ! »

« Kelly, calme-toi et explique-toi ».

« Il... Il perd du sang et... Je crois qu'il a perdu connaissance ».

« Je suis en route ».

Je pris un gant et nettoyai la plaie de sa main. Sa tête bougea un peu. Et doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître le bleu de ses yeux, un bleu de solitude. Un regard totalement perdu dans le vide.

« Matt, regarde-moi ».

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il était là, sans être vraiment là. Et soudain, il commença à se débattre.

« Matt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Matt ! »

« Non.. Veux pas... Laisse-moi... »

« Non Matt, je ne te laisserai pas ! Pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça ?! »

« Gabby... »

« Quoi Gabby ? »

« Honte... Elle ne... Ne m'aime plus... Elle ne peut plus... »

« Matt, garde tes forces ».

Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Honte... Peux plus... La regarder... Peux plus... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Trish... Elle.. Je ne pouvais pas... La stopper... Rien faire... Je... Je ne peux plus... Regarder Gabby... Dans les yeux... »

Et enfin, je compris. Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Bennett avait raison : Matt avait été torturé sexuellement. Mais pas que par un homme.

« Matt, reste avec moi, tu dois rester éveillé ».

« Peux plus... »

Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête tomba sur le sol, et je ne pus l'arrêter. Je devais arrêter avant tout le sang qui coulaient maintenant sur mes doigts. C'était à ce moment-là que Gabby arriva. Je l'entendais crier mon nom à travers l'appartement.

« Dans la salle de bain Gabby ! »

Je me concentrai sur Matt, il était inerte, toujours plus pale que le carrelage.

« Oh mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il a essayé de se couper les veines, voilà que qui s'est passé ! »

« Il a quoi ? »

« Il voulait le faire... Mais quand je suis venu dans la salle de bain, il était sur le sol avec ce morceau de verre dans les mains et il l'empoignait vraiment très fort. Mais il ne s'est pas coupé les veines ».

« Tu dois appeler Bennett. Il saura quoi faire ».

« Il demandera de le voir à l'hôpital. Et il n'est pas question qu'il y retourne.

« Il n'est pas de garde ce soir. Et il nous a laissé son numéro personnel ».

« … Appelle-le ».

« Amène-le dans la chambre, pose-le sur le lit et continue d'appuyer sur la blessure ».

J'acquiesçai et Gabby alla appeler Bennett. Je pris Matt dans mes bras et le posai doucement sur son lit. Instinctivement, je pris son pouls, trop apeuré par le fait que quelque chose pouvait arriver. Il était rapide et filant. Bennett devait arriver. Et vite.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Gabby**

« Bennett ».

« Doc, c'est Gabby. Vous nous aviez dit de vous appeler s'il y avait un soucis ».

« Oui, je m'en souviens ».

« Matt... »

J'avais peur, et les larmes aux yeux. Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Matt a tenté de se tuer. En tout cas, je pense. Je ne sais pas. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et on ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital ».

« Il est conscient ? »

« Non, il vient de perdre connaissance ».

« Et son pouls ? »

Je courus jusque dans la chambre.

« Kelly, comment est son pouls ? »

« Rapide et filant. Il perd trop de sang ».

« Doc ? »

« J'ai entendu Gabby. J'arrive dans cinq minutes. Je vais appeler Sonia. Elle n'est pas de service ce soir non plus, et je vais attraper le matériel dont j'ai besoin. Si je ne suis pas là dans cinq minutes, rappelez-moi ».

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? »

« Essayez de le garder au chaud et de stopper le saignement ».

« C'est tout ? »

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus. Cinq minutes. Je serai là ».

Il raccrocha. Une course contre le temps commença.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Bennett**

J'étais inquiet pour Matt. En fait c'était le premier patient pour lequel je me souciais vraiment. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre... Sonia avait accepté de m'aider, mais elle était déconnectée, regardant par la vitre de la voiture avec un regard perdu et triste. Mon téléphone sonna, et comme je pouvais pas répondre, Sonia le prit et mit le haut-parleur.

« On est bientôt arrivé Gabby ».

« D'accord. Vous aviez dit de vous rappeler donc... »

« Je sais Gabby. J'ai pris plus de matériel au cas où j'en aurais besoin. Comment il va ? »

« Toujours inconscient. Son pouls redescend et il semble avoir arrêté de saigner ».

« Dites à Kelly de continuer à appuyer sur la plaie jusqu'à ce que je dise d'arrêter. S'il enlève sa main, Matt peut se remettre à saigner encore plus vite ».

« Je vais préparer une table et d'autres trucs ».

« Bien, je vois la maison. Vous pouvez descendre pour nous aider ? »

« Je descends ».

« Merci ».

Sonia raccrocha pendant que je garai la voiture dans la rue. Gabby apparut au niveau de la porte d'entrée.

« Vous pouvez prendre le matériel léger. On prend le reste avec Sonia ».

Gabby acquiesça, nous prîmes tout le matériel et entrâmes dans l'appartement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à une maison aussi belle.

« Impressionnant... »

Gabby sourit légèrement.

« C'est Matt qui a fait ça. Il est auto-entrepreneur dans la construction ».

« Ah oui ? Il est... Talentueux ».

On prit la direction de la chambre. Kelly était près de Matt, qui était toujours inerte.

« Doc... Merci d'être venu. Et Sonia aussi ».

Sonia sourit.

« Vous auriez dû appeler le 911 ».

« Il n'aime pas les hôpitaux et... Et bien, vous commencez à le connaître : s'il n'est pas dans un environnement qu'il connaît, cela ne va pas aider ».

« Je comprends. But si je dis que je ne peux pas le soigner, il devra aller à l'hôpital ».

Kelly acquiesça, comprenant la situation.

« Continuez d'appuyer Kelly ».

Sonia m'aida à prendre ses constantes, c'est-à-dire le pouls, la pression sanguine et sa respiration. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

« Vous avez dit qu'il avait perdu quelle quantité de sang ? »

« Environ un demi-litre. Peut-être plus. La blessure n'est pas étendue mais elle est profonde. Il s'est probablement coupé quelques veines avec le bout de miroir ».

Je soupirai.

« Il a un don pour les miroirs celui-là », ironisai-je.

Un rire sourd s'empara de la pièce.

« Bon, pour le moment, j'ai besoin de sérum physiologique, d'antiseptique et de compresses pour désinfecter la plaie ».

Sonia prépara tout l'équipement dont j'avais besoin.

« Je place une IV d'antibio ? »

« Oui, et il a besoin d'une réhydratation. Et d'un rappel antitétanique. Je pense qu'il a de la fièvre ».

« Je vais prendre sa température ».

Elle attrapa le thermomètre.

« Kelly, vous allez retirer votre main et le gant tout doucement. Vraiment doucement. S'il le saignement s'est arrêté, vous allez rouvrir la plaie ».

Kelly obéit, mais il y avait toujours du sang qui coulait. Je pris une compresse antiseptique et la mit dessus.

« Docteur. Il a de la fièvre. 38,2°C ».

« Faites une infusion rapide. Gabby, ramenez-moi des serviettes et un bol d'eau froide ainsi qu'une couverture s'il vous plaît ».

« Je reviens ».

Je me concentrai sur Matt, prenant soin de ne pas agrandir la plaie.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de veines coupées. Juste les muscles. J'ai besoin de rouvrir la plaie pour voir les dégâts ».

« Mais... Il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang ».

« Les muscles de la main sont très sensibles. Ils peuvent se mettre à saigner plus que vous pouvez le penser. Je vais anesthésier la zone et l'ouvrir un peu, voir les dégâts et suturer. Kelly vous pouvez me passer le sac qui est sur le sol ? Il contient du matériel chirurgical ».

Il se leva, l'attrapa et l'ouvrit.

« J'ai besoin de lidocaïne, de compresses, d'un petit écarteur, de fil, d'une aiguille à suture et de sérum phy ».

« Doc... Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites ».

« Je vais le faire Kelly, ne vous inquiétez pas ».

Encore une fois, Sonia prépara tout le matériel nécessaire et m'aida comme elle le pouvait.


	15. Pardonne-moi

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous appréciez ce week-end malgré le climat assez tendu. Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop dur cette fois-ci. Quoique... Les prochains vont être un peu plus... Enfin bref, si vous voulez plus de détails ;) Laissez un commentaire haha

Bonne journée et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

J'avais chaud, mais j'avais la chair de poule. La sueur coulait sur mon front et je sentais mon visage être totalement souillé par cette eau impure. J'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs, mais cette sensation était assez agréable. Cela ne me gênait absolument pas. À part ces voix. J'entendais des voix. Étaient-elles vraiment là ou étaient-elles dans ma tête... Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir : ouvrir les yeux. Cette action était bien plus difficile que je l'aurais imaginé. Car je n'avais plus aucune force. Et si ces voix étaient réelles, elles étaient avec moi, au même endroit que moi.

« Ke... Kelly... »

Les voix s'arrêtèrent et je pus sentir mon corps totalement inerte et allongé bouger.

« Matt ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Ma seule réponse audible fut un grognement. Et d'essayer de me débattre quand ce gars malsain mit une lumière dans mes yeux. Je sentais quelque chose de froid sur mon front, quelque chose de rond et petit au début, puis quelque chose qui recouvrait entièrement mon front.

« Il est à 39,4°C ».

« Bon sang... »

Je fronçai des sourcils sans le vouloir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Les antibiotiques ne fonctionnent pas. J'espère que ce n'est rien, il n'a pas de difficulté pour respirer mais son pouls est un peu haut et sa pression artérielle est trop basse ».

« Doc... »

« Je pense que ce n'est rien, juste une réaction à la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu. Son corps s'est épuisé pendant quatre jours et son système immunitaire s'est affaibli. C'est tout à fit logique. Et si cette pièce où il était était humide, il a pu attraper quelque chose là-bas ».

« Et vous ne l'avez pas détecté à l'hôpital ? »

« Cela peut prendre du temps avant de passer la période d'incubation ».

« Était... »

J'étais impressionné par le fait que je pus prononcer un mot.

« Qu'est-ce tu as dit Matt ? »

J'espérais seulement répondre de façon très précise et claire.

« Humide... Froide... Sombre... Rouillé... »

C'était la meilleure description que je pouvais faire de cette pièce. Celle où j'étais à présent était totalement floue. Mais elle était pour moi familière.

«Où est-ce... »

« Vous êtes dans votre chambre, sur votre lit. Vous vous rappelez de ce qui s'est passé ?

En premier lieu, je secouai ma tête de gauche à droite, et puis je me mis à me souvenir. Le miroir, Kelly. Je n'avais pas rêvé.

« Kelly... »

« Je suis là Matt ».

Je sentais que je pleurais. Encore une fois.

« Matt.. »

Ouvrant mes yeux, je vis que Kelly était près de moi.

« Désolé... ».

Je fermai les yeux et entendis Kelly soupirer.

« Ce n'est rien Matt. Je comprends. Tu dois te reposer. Pour le moment, tu as besoin de dormir ».

J'acquiesçai faiblement. Et je me sentis partir loin...

* * *

 **Point de vue de Dawson**

J'avais le sentiment d'être mise de côté. Regarder Matt dans cet état était une torture pour moi. Mais il ne me demandait pas. Il ne disait pas un mot sur moi. Et quand il me voyait, il se mettait à pleurer. Il ne m'aimait plus. C'était un autre homme, pas le Matt que j'avais connu. Je commençai à quitter la pièce, quitter ce couloir quand Kelly m'attrapa le bras.

« Gabby, attends ».

Je me débattis.

« Matt a besoin de toi. Alors reste ici avec lui. Il n'a pas besoin de moi ».

* * *

 **Point de vue de Kelly, au même moment**

Regarder Matt s'endormir avec une si forte fièvre était pour moi comme la sensation d'être poignardé en plein cœur. C'était douloureux et inimaginable.

« Si cette pièce était vraiment comme il l'a décrite, il a pu attraper la grippe. Dans un environnement comme celui-là, c'est plus inhabituel que de l'attraper en hiver ou dans un espace froid et sec, mais cela peut arriver si le système immunitaire est au plus bas et ne fonctionne pas correctement ».

« Et vous êtes sûr que c'est la grippe ? »

« Pas encore. Il n'a pas tous les symptômes. Je vais le surveiller de près pendant ces prochaines heures avec Sonia et on va agir en conséquence ».

J'acquiesçai et regardai autour de moi. Il manquait quelqu'un. Je me levai et quittai la pièce. Je vis alors Gabby en train de quitter l'appartement.

« Gabby, attends ».

J'attrapai son bras mais elle se débattis.

« Matt a besoin de toi. Alors reste ici avec lui. Il n'a pas besoin de moi ».

Ses mots résonnaient comme un coup de poignard. Je ne savais pas si elle était en colère, désespérée ou... Mais elle n'était pas elle-même.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Quand il me voit, il pleure. Il m'a pas prononcé mon nom une seule fois ! Il ne veut pas de moi près de lui, il ne veut pas que je le touche ! Rien ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse à cela ? De la part de l'homme que j'aime ! Hein ? Dis-moi ! »

Elle était essoufflée. Elle s'effondra dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux. Je l'accompagnai alors au sol. Elle devait savoir la vérité.

« Sais-tu au moins pourquoi il réagit ainsi ? »

Elle leva la tête et la secoua pour dire non. Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Quand il était dans cette pièce... Tu sais qu'il a été torturé. Physiquement, mentalement, mais aussi sexuellement ».

Elle acquiesça.

« Bennett nous avait prévenu ».

« Ouai. Quand je t'ai appelé un peu plus tôt, il a repris connaissance quelques secondes. Et on a parlé. Enfin, il a parlé et j'ai écouté. Et quand il a de nouveau perdu connaissance, j'ai compris. J'ai compris pourquoi il était comme ça avec toi ».

Elle fronça des sourcils et attrapa mon bras gauche.

« Dis-moi ».

Je soupirai.

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse cela dit ».

« Je sais. Mais je veux l'entendre ».

Je pris une nouvelle grande inspiration.

« Je pense qu'il a été torturé sexuellement, mais pas que par un homme. Il y avait une femme aussi. Une certaine Trish je crois ».

«Trish ? »

« Il a juste... Prononcé ce nom. Enfin bref... Quand il a été torturé, pour oublier ce qu'il subissait, je pense qu'il a pensé à toi. Il m'a dit qu'il avait honte parce qu'il pensait à toi quand il était torturé. Et je pense que, euh... Connaissant Matt, il a dû aussi pensé à toi quand... Quand il... »

« Attends... Tu veux dire qu'il a pensé à moi quand il a été torturé ? »

« Oui... Et s'il a pensé à toi, cela veut dire aussi qu'il t'a imaginé à la place de cette... Trish ».

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son sortit. Et finalement, une de ses mains vint à ses lèvres.

« Tu veux dire... Il s'est imaginé que je le torturais ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Pour lui, cette ''torture'' avec toi est un plaisir. S'il s'est imaginé toi à la place de cette femme, c'est pour dépasser cette douleur d'être torturé. Et cela veut dire qu'il a... Pris du plaisir ».

« QUOI ? »

« Pour lui, Trish était une douleur. Penser à toi est un plaisir. Il a remplacé cette douleur par du plaisir. C'est pour ça qu'il pleure quand il te vois, c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que tu le touches, c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que tu l'approches. Il a honte d'avoir ressenti ce plaisir avec une autre femme que toi. Cela le rend malade, il pense qu'il ne mérite plus ton amour à cause de ça ».

« Mon... Dieu... »

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues, plus qu'avant même. Je la pris dans mes bras, essayant comme je pouvais de la réconforter.

« Je pense... Je pense qu'il a besoin de savoir que tu l'aimes toujours. Et que même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu continueras de l'aimer ».

« Comment ? Comment je pourrais lui faire comprendre ça ? »

Je la regardai.

« Dis-lui que tu porte son enfant. Ce serait un bon début. Pour le reste... Et bien, je m'en occupe. Je t'en parlerai plus tard d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça légèrement.

« Il a besoin d'être pardonné. Et toi seule peut le faire Gabby ».

Elle acquiesça encore.

« Kelly ? Cette... Trish. Elle est morte ».

« Comme tu peux dire une chose pareille ? »

« Parce que c'est la vérité. La première fois que je suis allée voir Matt, je suis allée aux Urgences pour voir Brett et Chili. Elles ont amené Trish là-bas. Avec une balle dans le cœur. Le même type de balle, la même arme qui a tué Katya. Et la seconde fois que je suis venue, je suis allée voir Will et il m'a dit qu'elle était morte. Mais il y a plus ».

« Quoi ?! »

J'étais surpris, il y avait plus que cette histoire.

« Un des gars est toujours en vie. Antonio pense qu'il peut s'en prendre à Matt à nouveau. C'est le pire de la bande, encore pire que Nesbitt. Il est en charge du trafic d'êtres humains et ils tuent toutes les personnes qui veulent s'échapper. C'est pour cela qu'il a tué Katya et qu'il a tué Trish. Et c'est pour cela qu'il veut tuer Matt à présent. Matt leur a donné l'espoir de s'en tirer, et maintenant, le trafic n'existe plus et toutes les femmes et les enfants sont libres. Matt a gagné et il veut le tuer pour avoir ruiné ses plans ».

J'étais sans voix. Rien ne m'avait préparé à cela. Rien. Je fermai les yeux et passai mes mains sur mon visage.

« On ne peut pas lui dire. Cela l'anéantirait. Encore une fois. Il pense que tous les hommes de Nesbitt et lui-même sont morts. On doit garder ça pour nous. On doit garder ça seulement entre nous et l'unité des renseignements ».

« D'accord... »


	16. Plus le même

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début de semaine, il est temps de travailler un peu (avec ce temps pourri, je vous l'accorde). Pour débuter cette semaine, je publie ce chapitre (existe aussi en anglais je vous le rappelle), en espérant avoir quelques commentaires (bons ou mauvais sentiments, peu importe).

Il est temps de lire et d'apprécier! bonne journée :)

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

Je sentais quelque chose sur mon bras. Mon bras gauche. Et ensuite passer dans mes veines. Quelque chose de froid, contrastant avec mon corps tout chaud. Bon sang, que j'avais chaud. Si chaud... je pouvais toujours sentir la sueur sur la totalité de mon corps.

« Comment il va Bennett ? »

« Son corps commence à résister. Mais ce n'est pas la blessure qui a causé tout cela. Quand vous êtes sortis de l'hôpital, vous êtes allés quelque part avant de rentrer? »

« Euh... Oui, on est allé près du lac. Il aime cet endroit ».

« Avec ce vent ? »

« Quoi ».

Je sentis mon corps régir. Mon corps tremblait comme une feuille, essayant d'atteindre ces deux voix. Mais elles étaient si loin...

« Kel... »

J'essayai de lever mon bras, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais trop faible.

« Matt, je suis là. C'est bon ».

« Non... Pas bon ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Matt ? »

J'ouvris les yeux, ou du moins j'essayai. Tout était trop flou et ma tête tapait.

« Jack... Il... A essayé de te tuer... Et Gabby aussi... Tous... »

« Je sais Matt, je sais ».

« Non... Quand... Quand il était pas là, son... Son homme de main... Oleg. Il... m'a envoyé Trish... Elle... M'a torturé, mais je ne voulais pas... »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je continuais de parler.

« Je... J'ai eu du plaisir quand je ne voulais pas... Je... Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas... Peux pas... Gabby ne peut plus m'aimer ».

Je me sentis pleurer.

« Il est à 4O de fièvre ».

« Mon Dieu... »

Je comprenais plus rien. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi j'étais ici ? Et où est-ce que j'étais ?

« Il devient délirant. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il a ».

« Alors quoi ? »

« C'est la grippe. Écoutez, sa captivité a laissé son système immunitaire vraiment très faible. C'est pour cela qu'il a attrapé la grippe en ce moment ».

« Il a besoin de retourner à l'hôpital ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. La grippe apparaît soudainement et disparaît au bout de quelques jours. Cela inclut une forte fièvre, une perte d'appétit, beaucoup de sueur, des vertiges, des nausées et parfois des vomissements ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? »

« On lui donne de quoi le réhydrater, de l'amantadine et du doliprane pour la grippe et la fièvre, et les éléments et nutriments essentiels pour renforcer son système immunitaire. Mais on ne peut pas faire plus. Et il a besoin de boire beaucoup d'eau et de manger ».

« Je vais faire ma soupe de poulet », dit Sonia.

« Je vais vous aider. Ma grand-mère faisait cette recette à mon frère et moi quand on tombait malade ».

Cette voix... C'était Gabby ?

« Gab... »

Je fermai les yeux, j'avais vraiment trop chaud.

« Matt, je suis là. Tout va bien, tout va bien... »

Je ne pouvais rien dire de plus. Je sentis mon esprit partir dans un monde totalement noir.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey, flashback**

C'était une pièce sombre, froide et puante. Oui, puant l'humidité. Une odeur nauséabonde s'emparait de mon nez. Cela me rendait malade, mais je fis un effort suprême pour avaler ma salive afin d'éviter de vomir. Soudain, des images vinrent dans ma tête, juste devant mes yeux. Katya. Est-ce que j'avais rêvé ? Je ne pensais pas. Elle était vraiment morte sous mes yeux. Cela me rendit encore plus malade. Comment Nesbitt avait-il pu faire cela de sang froid ? Prendre cette arme, la pointer sur sa poitrine et tirer sans une once d'hésitation en disant ''tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela''. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? ''Faire cela'' ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de me parler ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'échapper de son emprise ? De tout... Ce cauchemar monstrueux ? Je sentais quelque chose entourant mes poignets et mes chevilles. J'étais ligoté. J'essayai de me débattre, mais une douleur brutale s'empara de moi et rampa dans mon dos. Quelque chose venait d'entrer dans mes poignets et je sentir déjà sentir mon sang couler et tomber sur le sol. L'odeur de ce sang, de mon sang, vint à mon nez, se mélangeant avec l'odeur que je voulais réprimer. Je ne pouvais plus. Avec un mouvement de hâte, je me mis sur mes genoux sans ouvrir les yeux et vomit tout le contenu de mon estomac au sol. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que de la bile. Tout me brûlait. Tout. Un marteau-piqueur tapait dans ma tête. Je m'effondrai au sol, essayant de bouger le moins possible, mais je sentais mon corps trembler. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans une cacophonie sourde. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux, les habituant peu à peu au manque de lumière. Je savais que c'était Nesbitt, mais je ne le reconnaissait pas.

« De retour parmi nous ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne le voulais pas.

« Je vois que tu as fait joujou avec le fil barbelé ! »

Alors c'était cela. Du fil barbelé. Cette chose horrible qui était entré dans mon corps.

« Tu bouges un peu trop et tu te romps les artères radiales. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour te tuer mais je ne pense pas que tu aies le cran de le faire. Pour le moment ».

Pour le moment ? Comment ça pour le moment ?

« À genoux ».

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Je ne pouvais pas sans une horrible douleur. Et je ne voulais pas de cette douleur.

« j'ai dit à genoux ».

J'obéis. Je me mis sur les genoux, luttant contre cette envie toujours présente de vomir, et commençai à me lever. Sans aucun ménagement, je reçus un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Je tombai sur les genoux, avalant ma salive.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit de te lever ».

Je restai là, sans bouger. Il vint à ma hauteur.

« J'ai besoin d'information Matt. Et toi seul les a à présent ».

Je ne bougeai toujours pas, mes yeux toujours fermés.

« Pourquoi tu m'as trahi ? »

 _Quoi ? Trahi ? Je ne t'ai pas trahi !_

« Tu as parlé à ces policiers à ta caserne ! Que leur as-tu dit ! »

 _Si seulement tu savais..._

« Je ne répéterai pas la question Matt ».

 _Et je ne te dirai rien..._

« Très bien. J'ai tout mon temps. Toi non. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis très, très patient. Je vais revenir, voir si tu as changé d'avis ou non. Et si non, Oleg viendra prendre soin de toi ».

La porte fit ce même son horrible avant de se refermer. Je sentais les larmes brûler mes yeux, puis mes joues et tomber sur le sol souillé.

 _« Matt ? »_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Cette voix, je la connaissais.

 _Non, ne bouge surtout pas. Tu ne peux pas... Écoute-moi seulement. Je suis dans ta tête »._

 _Est-ce que... Je deviens fou ?_

 _« Tu ne deviens pas fou. C'est une voix pour t'aider à surmonter tout cela. C'est une voix en qui tu as confiance »._

Je connaissais vraiment, mais vraiment cette voix, mais je ne pouvais pas y mettre un visage.

 _« C'est moi. C'est Hallie »._

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide**

« Hallie... »

Je me tournai vers Matt.

« Quoi ? »

Il transpirait vraiment beaucoup, même si Sonia disait que sa fièvre s'était stabilisée.

« J'ai vu Hallie... Là-bas... »

« Là-bas ? Quand ? »

« Quand je... J'étais là-bas. J'étais ligoté... Et... Elle m'a dit de ne pas renoncer... Que... Je n'avais pas le droit... D'abandonner... Mais à chaque fois que je... Je fermais les yeux... Elle... Elle me criait dessus et me disais... Me disait de me réveiller, elle me secouait... Me réconfortait... »

« Matt ? Matt ? »

Il avait encore sombré dans un sommeil profond. Encore. Bennett entra dans la chambre.

« Comment il va ? »

« Il était conscient il y a quelques secondes. La fièvre le fait vraiment délirer ».

« Ouai je sais. Mais les antibiotiques vont l'aider à combattre l'infection et la fièvre va baisser très doucement bientôt ».

J'acquiesçai. Cela me faisait mal de voir mon meilleur ami comme ça.

« Il a dit quelque chose ? »

« Il... Il a parlé d'Hallie. Qu'il voulait abandonner mais qu'elle l'en empêchait ».

« Qui est Hallie ? »

Bien entendu, Bennett ne la connaissait pas. Elle n'a pas travaillé à Chicago Med mais à Lakeshore.

« C'est son ex-fiancée ».

« Ils ont rompu comme avec Gabby ? »

Et il ne connaissait pas leur histoire.

« Elle est morte ».

« Oh... »

Je soupirai et pris une grande inspiration.

« Matt... Matt et moi étions sur un appel dans une clinique en feu avec nos équipes respectives. Hallie... Hallie y travaillait et euh... On l'a trouvé, gravement brûlée. On, euh... On a essayé de la sauver, mais euh... Elle était déjà morte... Après cela, Antonio... Je veux dire, le détective Dawson a prouvé qu'elle avait été tuée avant que l'incendie se déclare, qu'elle avait été tuée, et... Matt et l'unité de renseignements ont retrouvé le gars et l'ont tué ».

Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit d'expliquer cela, mais Bennett avait le droit de savoir, pour aider Matt. Il lui faisait confiance à présent.

« Cela a dû être dur pour vous, et surtout pour lui ».

« Avant, je le blâmais pour la mort d'un de nos meilleurs amis. Il était dans son équipe et il était notre frère. Et... J'ai pensé qu'il l'avait laissé passé par la fenêtre mais maintenant... Je savais qu'il a essayé de l'arrêter. Mais il n'a pas pu. Je le sais maintenant, mais à l'époque... Tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était un frère ayant tué son petit frère ».

Je fermai les yeux.

« C'était stupide quand j'y repense. Personne n'est à blâmer pour cela. Cela fait partie du métier. Sauver des vies au péril de la nôtre ».

« Kel.. »

J'ouvris les yeux, pour voir tout simplement les yeux de Matt légèrement ouverts.

« Matt ».

« Je vais voir si le dîner est prêt ».

Bennett quitta la pièce et alla dans la cuisine.

« Désolé ».

« De quoi ».

« Andy ».

Je secouai la tête vigoureusement.

« Non tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est notre travail Matt ».

« Je... Je l'ai vu... Quand les flammes l'ont encerclé. J'étais là... Et je n'ai rien fait... J'ai juste regardé et crié son nom ».

Il pleurait. Bon sang, Matt... Pourquoi je t'ai blâmé pour ça ? Soudain, il toussa et essaya de rouler sur le côté.

« Matt ? »

Les yeux fermés, il continuait de tousser. Il plaça une main sur sa bouche. Doux Jésus... Je pris son bras gauche, je l'aidai à se mettre sur son côté droit, au bord du lit. Et je caressai son dos avec ma paume pour calmer son envie de vomir.

« Respire Matt. Inspire, et expire doucement. De lentes, profondes inspirations ».

Sa toux resta encore quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Il était en sueur, les yeux fermés, semblant d'être de nouveau endormi. Je continuai de caresser son dos, le réconfortant.

« Tout va bien Matt. Tout va bien. Rendors-toi. Sshhhh... »


	17. Un petit bout de chou

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez un agréable WE, le dernier avant les 'vacances' de Noël. En tout cas, j'ai juste le temps de poster ce chapitre avant de retourner travailler. Ce chapitre parle indirectement de Matt, mais il est surtout centré sur Gabby et Kelly : c'est son premier rendez-vous pour une échographie, et Kelly l'accompagne pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule (sans Matt dans ce contexte). J'espère que vous allez appréciez !

* * *

 **Point de vue de Gabby**

Mon premier rendez-vous était pour aujourd'hui. Je pouvais dire que j'étais assez nerveuse. Parce que Matt ne savait pas à propos de ma grossesse, et parce que Kelly était venu avec moi. Il avait eu peur de laisser Matt avec Sonia et Bennett. Mais je savais qu'il était heureux de voir son filleul. Dans la salle d'attente, j'étais assise tranquillement pendant que Kelly faisait les cent pas. Cela me rendait encore plus nerveuse.

« Kelly ? Tu veux bien t'arrêter ? J'ai envie de vomir là... »

« Oh... Pardon ».

Il s'assit, souriant un peu mais les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il soupira profondément.

« Matt... Matt a toujours de la fièvre et je l'ai laissé avec Sonia et Bennett ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kelly », dis-je, serrant son épaule droite avec ma main. « Il va aller bien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était tout seul. Il leur fait confiance n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh... Ouai, il fait confiance à Sonia, mais il est un petit peu nerveux quand Bennett est dans la même pièce que lui ».

« Tout à fait logique. Il a du mal avec les hommes depuis... Euh... »

« L'accident ? »

Je souris et acquiesçai.

« Mais pourquoi avec moi, il n'y a aucun problème dans ce cas ? Au début, j'étais le seul qui pouvait l'approcher ».

« Tu es son meilleur ami Kelly. C'est ton frère, alors... Peut-être qu'il t'a cru parce que tu es son grand frère. Je ne sais pas ».

Ouai, je ne savais vraiment pas. Mais j'étais contente que Kelly soit là pour Matt.

« Madame Dawson ? »

Je sursautai quand un médecin arriva dans la salle d'attente, m'appelant.

« Euh, oui, oui ! Pardon ! »

Je me levai et rit pendant que Kelly secouait sa tête comme pour dire ''Qu'est-ce que je fais ici avec toi...''.

« Vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

Elle fit signe de la suivre, Kelly juste derrière moi. On la suivit jusqu'à une petite salle. Elle nous fit signe encore une fois de nous asseoir et elle s'assit elle aussi derrière son bureau.

« Je me présente, je suis le docteur Alerson et je vais faire votre premier rendez-vous, voir si vous êtes belle et bien enceinte et si c'est le cas, je serai peut-être votre obstétricienne ».

« Oh, croyez-moi, elle est enceinte... »

« Kelly ! »

Je le frappai sur l'épaule. Alerson sourit.

« J'en conclus que vous êtes le père ? »

Kelly était sans voix, la bouche ouverte.

« Euh, non. Non, je euh... Je suis un ami ».

« Oh, c'est si généreux de votre part... »

Je fronçai des sourcils, tout comme Kelly.

« Quoi ? »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire.

« C'est généreux de votre part de donner votre sperme pour votre amie et sa petite amie ! »

Je ne pouvais rien faire à part hurler de rire. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Et Kelly non plus. C'était tellement drôle. Le docteur Alerson ne semblait pas comprendre et nous jeta un regard... C'était la scène la plus drôle que j'avais vu de toute la vie.

« J'ai... Dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Bon sang que oui ! Oh mon Dieu ! »

Kelly tenta d'essuyer ses larmes et essaya d'expliquer.

« C'est euh... En fait, le père ne pouvait pas venir alors c'est moi qui suis venu ».

« Oh, bon sang de bois ! »

Elle passa sa main sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolée je pensais... Vous savez. C'est commun à présent de voir ce genre de situation, j'ai cru que vous étiez un donneur de sperme »

« Non ce n'est rien. En fait, on avait besoin de rire. Alors merci ».

Je souris, pensant alors à Matt. On ne pouvait pas vraiment rire autour de lui pour le moment.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi le père n'est pas là ? »

« Euh... Oui. Presque tout le temps le père est là pour la première échographie ».

« Il ne sait pas encore que je suis enceinte. Je veux lui dire, mais il n'est pas en état de savoir ».

Le docteur Alerson fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« Il a... »

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne pouvait pas parler de ça. Je pensais que je pouvais mais en fait non.

« Il a été kidnappé il y a environ une semaine. Et euh.. C'est compliqué mais il ne pouvait pas être là. Et il n'aime pas les hôpitaux ».

Elle acquiesça. J'espérais simplement qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin.

« Okay. Je vais vous poser quelques questions avant de faire l'échographie. Êtes-vous sure... Qu'il peut rester ? »

« Je n'ai rien à cacher. Et il sait tout ».

« D'accord, très bien ».

Je regardai Kelly. Il avait un petit sourire pendant qu'il m'attrapait la main et la serrait.

« Donc, de combien de temps pensez-vous être enceinte ? »

« De six semaines ».

« Précisément ? »

« Précisément ».

« Et vous êtes sure de cela ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas eu... De rapports sexuels avec votre petit ami depuis ce jour-là ? »

« Non. Et avec aucun autre non plus ».

Encore une fois, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pris une grande inspiration.

« On n'était plus ensemble quand on a... Couché ensemble il y a six semaines. Kelly, Matt et moi sommes pompiers et on était dans cet hôpital quand les Urgences ont explosé. C'était une garde assez rude, Kelly était gravement blessé, et... Nous y voilà ! »

Kelly sourit. Je lui avais expliqué toute l'histoire quand il avait découvert que j'étais enceinte.

« J'en déduis que Matt est le père ? »

« Oui ».

« D'accord. Donc, à quand remonte vos dernières règles ? »

« Le 14 avril. Et avant que vous me le demandiez, ce sont des cycles réguliers, mes règles s'arrêtent au bout de cinq jours, je n'ai rien remarqué de bizarre depuis mon dernier cycle, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes gynécologiques et je ne suis jamais tombée enceinte avant celui-ci ».

Elle était sans voix, et semblait me demander comment je pouvais savoir ce qu'elle voulait me poser comme question.

« J'étais ambulancière avant de devenir pompier ».

« Oh, d'accord ! Vous êtes pompier et ambulancière ? »

« Ancienne ambulancière en chef. C'est ça ! »

« Donc je n'ai pas besoin de poser d'autres questions ? Ou alors est-ce que vous en avez ? »

« Euh... Juste un petit soucis en fait... Dans ma famille on a des problèmes avec la grossesse. Et Matt m'a dit que... Que sa naissance a été un peu difficile, longue et douloureuse et euh... Je ne sais pas si cela peut poser problème ».

« Pas vraiment. Cela dépend de la largeur de votre bassin, de votre col de l'utérus et de votre vagin. Mais on verra cela plus tard, probablement au second semestre ou le troisième si tout va bien. Autre chose ? »

« Je suis vraiment malade le matin, mais autrement non, ça va ».

« Très bien. Donc, selon ce que vous m'avez dit, votre accouchement aura lieu le 24 janvier ».

Kelly et moi nous regardâmes. Et puis on se mit à sourire.

« C'est une belle date, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Oh que oui ! »

« C'est une date importante ? »

« C'est... »

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Matt ».

« Oh ! Ce sera une grande surprise pour lui ! »

Kelly serra ma main plus fort.

« Bien, je vais faire l'échographie. Vous pouvez vous allonger sur ce lit, relever votre t-shirt et baisser un peu votre pantalon ? »

J'acquiesçai, pris place et fis ce qu'elle m'avait dit. J'étais vraiment nerveuse et pris une grande inspiration.

« Ça va aller Gabby. Matt va être sous le choc au début, mais il a toujours voulu être père ».

Kelly avait raison. Sous le choc, mais heureuse. Je l'espérais en tout cas.

« Okay, allons-y ».

Elle mit du gel sur le bas de mon ventre et plaça la sonde, tentant de trouver le bon angle pour voir ce petit bout qui grandissait en moi. Un son. Je voulais juste entendre un son. Ce si reconnaissable son d'un cœur de bébé qui battait.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide**

Gabby était anxieuse, et c'était à prévoir. J'avais toujours ma main dans la sienne, à la serrer. Alerson essayait de trouver le bébé. Ce petit bébé Dawsey. Mais pendant plus d'une minute, il n'y avait rien.

« Si vous voulez entendre son cœur battre, c'est trop tôt. Si vous êtes vraiment à votre sixième semaine de grossesse, le cœur va être hors de son corps, mais on ne pourra pas l'entendre. Je sais, c'est bizarre mais c'est la vérité. On ne peut pas entendre le cœur d'un bébé avant la dixième semaine ».

« Okay. Je pensais que c'était plus tôt ».

« Non. Mais si je trouve le petit bout, je vais essayer de vous dire ça ».

Son anxiété grandissait. Je pouvais le voir sur son visage.

« Tout va bien Gabby. Ne t'inquiète pas ».

Je m'assis près d'elle, et plaça mon bras au niveau de sa tête.

« Hey salut toi ! »

Gabby tourna la tête vers Alerson.

« Vous l'avez trouvé ?! »

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé ! Bon, je ne peux pas vous dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon, mais oui ! »

« Je... Je peux... »

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez ! Tenez ».

Elle attrapa le moniteur et tourna l'écran vers nous. Pour qu'on puisse regarder cette vidéo en noir et blanc. Je tournai la tête vers Gabby et vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Désolée... »

« Ce n'est rien Gabby. Ce n'est rien ».

Je la laissai pleurer sur moi. Je savais que c'était dur pour elle. De regarder cet écran sans Matt.

« La prochaine échographie, il sera là. Je te le promets ».

« Merci Kelly ».

Elle me sourit.

« Ce petit bout est fort. Très fort même. Il a six semaines, mais il est fort ».

« On peut avoir une photo ? Juste une ? Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour lui dire. Tu ne penses pas ? »

« Vous pouvez en faire deux ? Une pour Matt et... Une pour la famille ? »

Je tournai la tête vers Gabby. Elle acquiesça.

« Je ne sais pas. Je... Je ne veux pas faire ça toute seule ».

« Je serai là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand il ira mieux dans quelques jours, on lui dira d'accord ? »

« D'accord ».

Je l'embrassai sur le front pendant que le docteur Alerson nous donnait les deux photos. Maintenant, on devait attendre que Matt aille mieux.


	18. Le 51 est ma famille

Bonjour tout le monde! Il est temps de publier un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. C'est un chapitre que je trouve beau, magnifique (et dans 3 chapitres après celui là, ce sera le plus "magnifique" des chapitres que j'ai écrit).

Appréciez

* * *

 **Point de vue de Bennett.**

« Comment il va ? »

Kelly et Gabby étaient revenus de leur rendez-vous, il y avait seulement quelques minutes.

« Quelques mauvais rêves, mais Sonia et moi avons réussi à le rendormir. Sa fièvre baisse. 39°C. Son système immunitaire et les antibiotiques combattent la grippe et il n'y a aucune infection attrapé par la plaie ».

« Donc il va aller mieux ? »

« Dans deux ou trois jours environ oui. Mais la grippe disparaîtra complètement dans une semaine. Il sera encore affaibli en attendant mais ne vous inquiétez pas ».

« Docteur ? La prochaine fois qu'il se réveille, il faudra qu'il mange. Et l'aider à boire de l'eau ou du jus de pommes ».

« Bien. Pour changer de sujet : comment c'était ? »

« Oh, très bien ! Merci de demander ! »

Mais Kelly me fit signe de ne pas en parler ici, à cause de Matt. Il ne savait pas, et j'étais presque sûr que Gabby voulait lui plus tard. Un son vint à mes oreilles.

« Matt ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Matt ouvrit les yeux, mais pas totalement.

« Kel... »

« Je suis là Matt ».

Kelly s'assit sur le lit, près de son meilleur ami.

« Désolé... »

« Non, ne le sois pas. Tu as attrapé la grippe à cause de moi. Je t'ai amené près du lac avec ce temps, et après ce qu'il s'est passé, ton système immunitaire était au plus bas. Alors c'est à moi de m'excuser. JE SUIS désolé ».

Matt secoua la tête.

« Matt ? Vous vous sentez assez fort pour vous asseoir et essayer de manger ? »

Je fis signe à Sonia de prendre un bol, et elle quitta la chambre pour la cuisine. Gabby la suivit.

« Je pense que oui ».

Il essaya de s'asseoir sans aide, mais une douleur aiguë traversa sa main.

« Ahh ! Merde ! »

Kelly l'attrapa avant qu'il ne retombe et l'aida à s'asseoir. Matt regardait sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu... Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Encore une fois, Matt secoua la tête.

« Tu... Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais dans la salle de bain, délirant, avec un morceau de miroir dans la main. Et tu t'es coupé assez durement et profondément ».

« Quoi ?! »

La bouche grande ouverte, Matt n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait à ce moment-là.

« C'est la fièvre Matt. Vous êtes monté à plus de 40°C. Donc vous ne vous souvenez de rien ».

« Me connaissant... Cela a dû être horrible ».

« Tu... Tu as parlé... De ce qui s'est passé ».

Les sourcils de Matt se baissèrent.

« Et de quoi j'ai parlé ? »

Il était anxieux, sa voix tremblante.

« Tu as parlé de... Trish... Ce qu'elle a fait... Andy... Hallie... »

Plus Kelly parlait de ce qu'il avait dit pendant son délire, plus Matt devenait pale. Et ce n'était pas tout.

« Vous avez aussi parlé de... Nesbitt ? De Gabby et Kelly, mais vous vous êtes rendormi après cela ».

Matt ferma les yeux.

« Je... Je ne me souviens de rien ».

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? »

« Euh, voyons voir... Tu étais parti faire quelques course et je suis parti dans la salle de bain pour me réchauffer et prendre une douche. Et après ça, je me réveille ici ».

Deux jours entiers donc... Matt tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Le soleil brille, donc j'en déduis que je suis là depuis un bon moment ? »

« Presque deux jours en fait. Vous étiez là puis plus là pendant tout ce temps. Mais vous n'étiez pas conscient assez longtemps pour vous nourrir correctement. Donc on vous a gardé hydraté comme vous pouvez le voir sur votre bras, on vous a donné les nutriments, vitamines et éléments essentiels pour faire fonctionner votre corps, et de quoi lutter contre la grippe ».

Matt acquiesça. Son estomac fit un bruit que je n'avais jamais entendu. Cela fit rire tout le monde.

« Je pense que vous avez faim ! »

« Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, j'ai faim mais et si mon estomac n'accepte pas la nourriture... »

« Dans ce cas, c'est mieux que de ne rien avoir dans l'estomac ».

« Bien ».

« Sonia et Gabby ont fait de la soupe. Je sais que vous l'aimez alors elles en ont refaite ».

Au nom de Gabby, Matt laissa échapper un léger cri de panique.

« Gabby est ici ? »

Il murmurait, il ne voulait pas être entendu.

« Oui, je l'ai appelé quand je t'ai trouvé ».

« Elle a été d'une grande aide. Elle a arrêté le saignement à votre main, elle a fiat la soupe, et... »

Kelly me fit signe d'arrêter de parler.

« Matt, écoute-moi. Elle sait okay ? Et elle sera là pour toi, peut important quoi, quand, pourquoi ou comment. Tout comme moi. Alors aies confiance en elle ».

Matt baissa les yeux.

« Donc... J'ai... Parlé de ça... Quand tu as dit que j'avais parlé de Trish, c'était de ça ? »

« Oui. Pas tous les détails. Juste que tu avais honte de ce qu'elle t'avait fait, et que Gabby ne pouvait plus t'aimer. À cause de ça. Mais je peux te dire une chose : elle t'aime toujours ».

Matt prit quelques secondes pour acquiescer.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Gabby, au même moment**

Je suivis Sonia dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer à manger. Elle me souriait.

« Comment il allait vraiment quand nous sommes sortis ? »

« Comme l' dit le docteur Bennett. Quelques cauchemars, entre conscience et sommeil tout le temps, sa fièvre est descendue doucement quand vous êtes arrivés. Et vous ? Comment c'était ? »

« Oh, le docteur Alerson est vraiment bizarre ! »

« Mélanie ? Ouai elle est bizarre mais je pense que c'est le meilleure ».

« Vous savez d'où elle vient ? J'ai cru entendre un accent dans sa voix ».

« Oh ! Sa mère était Belge. Et elle est venue aux USA il y a environ dix ans pour ses études ».

Woah...

« Le petit bout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui ! Il va bien ! Euh... J'ai une autre échographie à passer le 19 juin car j'en suis qu'à six semaines. Je voudrais juste... Que Matt soit à mes côtés cette fois. C'était trop dur de regarder l'écran sans lui ».

Sonia se tourna vers moi et sourit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il sera là. Pour le moment, il est encore un peu faible pour encaisser la nouvelle mais dans quelques jours vous pourrez lui dire ».

« Je sais. Je suis un peu nerveuse cela dit. Je sais qu'il sera heureux de devenir papa, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. C'est très important pour moi ».

« C'est vraiment, vraiment important pour vous deux ? »

J'acquiesçai. C'était la plus belle chose qui pouvait arriver.

« Peut-être que vous pouvez faire un dîner avec vos familles ? Sa famille, la vôtre et leur dire tous au même moment ».

« Je... J'ai deux familles : ma famille biologique et la caserne 51. mais pour la caserne j'ai déjà une idée ».

« Très bien. Retournons dans la chambre ».

« Euh... Je ne sais pas si Matt veux me voir. À chaque fois, il pleure ».

« Je sais que c'est dur pour vous parce qu'il est le père du petit bout, mais si vous n'essayez pas encore... »

« Okay. J'ai besoin d'aller quelque part, vous pouvez m'amener Kelly s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Ouai, je devais aller quelque part...

Une heure plus tard, j'étais de nouveau anxieuse, comme d'habitude à présent. J'avais des petites bulles dans le ventre, car je devais leur dire que j'étais enceinte. J'étais maintenant devant la caserne avec Kelly. Quelques pas à l'intérieur et toute notre famille était là.

« Hey ! Regardez qui sont là ! »

Tout le monde me serra dans les bras et serra la main de Kelly.

« On ne revient pas pour le moment. On ne peut pas laisser Matt seul dans son état, et pour le moment il n'est pas en pleine forme pour venir ici. Mais on voulait vous parler. À vous tous ».

« Allez ! Dans la salle commune ! »

On alla dans la salle commune, tout le monde s'assit et attendit. Boden ne savait pas que ce allait arriver. Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Je vais devoir quitter le camion-échelle et la caserne 51 ».

« QUOI ? »

Tout le monde était bouche-bée. Comme je voulais qu'ils soient tous ! Alors je me tournai, pris la route de la cuisine et du frigo, et plaçai dessus une petite photo. Cette petite photo du petit bout. Comme Hermann le faisait tout le temps lorsque Cindy tombait enceinte. Cinq fois donc... Puis je me retournai à nouveau, mis mes mains derrière mon dos et baissai les yeux. J'entendis quelqu'un se lever.

« Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu tu es ENCEINTE ! »

Je regardai dans la pièce, tout le monde était toujours bouche-bée, Hermann était debout les mains en l'air.

« Notre Gabby est enceinte ! Viens par ici maman ! »

Je fis quelques pas avant d'être câlinée par Hermann, puis le reste de la caserne dans un énorme câlin.

« Un mini Dawsey à la caserne ! »

Tout le monde était heureux ! C'était ce que je voulais. Alors je me mis à pleurer.

« Ohhh Dawson... »

Brett me serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Matt le sait ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Non. Je ne peux pas lui dire pour le moment. Je veux qu'il regagne un peu de force avant de lui dire ».

« Il a attrapé la grippe à cause de moi, et avec son système immunitaire au plus bas... Il est resté deux jours complètement délirant et une fièvre à 40°C ».

« Comment il va ? »

« Il est avec Bennett et Sonia. Ils ont prit quelques jours de congés. On voulait vous dire la nouvelle avant tout le monde. Et sa fièvre a commencé à baisser, il mange de la soupe au poulet et boit de l'eau ».

« Okay, donc voici le deal : à chaque échographie, tu viendras poser une petite photo de notre mini Dawsey sur le frigo d'accord ? »

« Marché conclu ! J'en ai une autre dans un mois, car j'en suis qu'à six semaines donc... C'est trop tôt pour quelques teste et voir si tout va bien ».

« J'espère que ce petit bout va aider Matt à surmonter tout ce qu'il a vécu. Tu le mérites, et lui aussi ».

« Merci Hermann ».

« Euh, on doit y aller. Tu peux m'attendre dans la voiture Gabby ? »

« Oui bien sûr ».

Je fronçai les sourcils. Que voulait-il me cacher ?

* * *

 **Point de vue de Kelly**

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kelly ? »

« Je ne voulais pas parler de ça devant Gabby. Euh... C'est un peu délicat en fait ».

« Crache le morceau Kelly ! »

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Je pense que Matt et Gabby vont avoir besoin d'un autre chez-soi. L'appartement est un peu trop rempli de mauvais souvenirs pour Matt à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ».

« Tu veux leur donner un 'cadeau' ? Une nouvelle maison ? »

« Euh... Ouai... Je... J'ai des sous de côté, mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Pour trouver un endroit bien, faire des travaux à l'intérieur, vous savez... Euh... »

« Ne va pas plus loin. On est partant ! Mais je pense que ce serait encore mieux si on faisait le tour des casernes, et lever des fonds ».

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Sérieux ? »

« Ouai, je suis sérieux ! Matt est apprécié, et je pense que tout le monde voudra l'aider à prendre un nouveau départ ».

« Le mauvais point, c'est que... Si tout le monde va savoir qu'ils sont ensembles, ils ne pourront plus travailler sur le même camion ».

« Je vais jouer mes relations Kelly, ne t'inquiète pas ».

« Merci chef. J'apprécie. Euh... Je dois y aller. Merci les gars ! »

« Prends soin de Matt et Gabby pour nous ! »

Je souris. Oui, c'était une la meilleure idée pour leur dire.


	19. Sérieux?

Bonsoir les gens! Ceci est ma dernière journée de liberté avant le retour de l'université (et je crois que je n'aurai pas de vacances avant la fin octobre si tout va bien), alors j'en profite un peu pour mettre à jour au moins une de mes fanfictions.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier (et je ne sais pas si je pourrais répondre à vos commentaires -s'il y en aura déjà-, car depuis le 29 décembre, les commentaires se mettent à jour mais n'apparaissent pas, donc on est obligé de passer par les boîtes afin de les lire).

Bonne soirée !

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey, trois jours plus tard**

J'étais toujours faible, mais j'allais mieux que ces derniers jours. Je n'avais plus de fièvre, ou parfois un petit peu, et je dormais encore presque tout le temps. Parfois j'essayais de me lever, mais j'étais trop faible pour réussir seul, alors Bennett ou Sonia, voire Kelly m'aidaient. Je mangeais de la soupe au poulet à chaque fois que je me réveillais, et je buvais aussi beaucoup d'eau. Je savais aussi que Gabby était dans l'appartement depuis le premier jour, mais chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi, j'étais endormi ou trop dans les vappes pour me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Kelly m'avait assuré qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas pour mon comportement, mais j'en doutais. C'était dur pour moi, mais aussi pour elle. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était logique, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Même pour Kelly : parfois il se sentait inconfortable près de moi, essayant de ne pas faire certaines choses, de ne pas me brusquer ou même dire certains mots. Et je comprenais : un simple geste pouvait me faire repenser à un moment précis, une image que je ne voulais pas revoir ou une scène que je ne voulais pas revivre. Mais c'était contre mon gré. Bennett m'avait dit que c'était une réaction post-traumatique et que c'était mon subconscient qui parlait. Cela me faisait peur parce que je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, mais je le faisais inconsciemment. Kelly, Gabby, toutes les personnes que je connaissais. Je n'étais plus le même et je le savais.

« Hey, tu es réveillé ! »

« Oui Kelly, je suis réveillé. Je voudrais me lever mais je pense que je n'ai pas encore la force de le faire ».

« Je vais t'aider. Tu veux aller où ? »

« Euh... Le salon ? »

J'avais besoin de le faire : aller là où tout le monde était, affronter Gabby encore une fois, cette fois en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Cela allait être difficile mais je devais le faire. Je l'aimais tellement et je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir davantage.

« C'est parti pour le salon ».

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes avant... Désolé ».

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Passe ton bras autour de mon cou ».

J'obéis, puis il attrapa mon poignet et m'aida à me lever. Mes jambes tremblaient, et je pensais que mes genoux allaient céder à tout moment.

« Un pas à la fois Matt. La grippe t'a vraiment affaibli ».

« Je sais. Merci ».

« Ne le sois pas. Tu es mon petit frère, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi ».

« Évidemment ».

« Alors ne me remercie pas. C'est un plaisir de t'aider ».

Je ne pouvais rien faire à part sourire. Cinq minutes plus tard, Kelly m'aida à sortir de la chambre pour la première fois depuis des jours.

« Hey, regardez qui est là ! »

Sonia rit un peu pendant que Bennett aida Kelly à m'asseoir Ce périple de mon lit au canapé avait vraiment été épuisant.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? »

« Ouai, pourquoi pas ? »

« Il reste de la soupe ».

« Euh... Est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose d'autre ? Si je peux bien sûr ».

« Tu en as marre de la soupe ? »

« On va dire ça ».

« Du pain perdu et des œufs brouillés ? »

« C'est bon pour moi ».

« Je vais appeler Gabby. Elle est en train de faire quelques courses ».

Je fermai les yeux. Son nom...

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey, flashback**

 _Hallie ? C'est impossible..._

 _« C'est ton subconscient qui utilise ma voix pour t'aider »._

 _Cela ne m'aide pas. Je préférerais me tuer et être avec toi._

 _« Non... Non je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça »._

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hallie ?_

 _« Parce que ce n'est pas toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu abandonner depuis que je te connais ! Chaque fois que tu étais prêt à exploser, je t'ai vu réagir. Je t'ai vu prendre du recul, tourner les talons et aller de l'avant. Tu réussissais à t'en sortir ! Tu peux le faire encore une fois »._

 _Comment ? Je suis coincé ici, ligoté, bientôt torturé peut-être à mort, et tu veux que je m'en sorte et que j'arrive à dépasser ça ? Comment je peux faire ça Hallie !_

 _« Gabby »._

 _Quoi ?_

 _« Gabby t'a aidé après ma mort. Kelly t'a aidé aussi. Ils ont été là pour toi. Et je pense que peut importante quoi, quand, comment ou pourquoi, ils seront toujours là pour toi. Chaque fois. Tu ne peux pas abandonner »._

 _Hallie..._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tenir après ma mort ? Si tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu t'es accroché à cela. Alors accroche-toi encore à cela »._

 _Okay... Je vais essayer._

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide**

« Matt. Matt ? Tu es là ? »

Matt sursauta sur le canapé. Au cours de ces dernières minutes, il n'était plus là, le regard perdu, posé ailleurs.

« Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Le déjeuner est prêt. Pain perdu et œufs brouillés ».

« Ah. Merci ».

Il sourit. Quelque chose venait de refaire surface. J'en étais sûr.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Il tourna son regard vers moi.

« Non. C'est juste... Aller du lit au canapé a été très fatiguant. Ce n'est rien ».

Je n'étais pas convaincu.

« Bon, très bien. Tiens ».

Je lui tendis une assiette et une fourchette. Il regarda cette assiette le regard de nouveau perdu. Il m'inquiétait encore. Quelque chose devait lui être revenu en tête. Une image de ce temps passé dans cette pièce. Quelque chose dont il ne voudrait pas parler.

« Tu as encore assez de force pour rester conscient encore quelques minutes ? »

« Je pense que oui. Tu... Tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? »

« En fait... On a besoin de te parler cinq minutes ».

« On ? »

« Gabby et moi ».

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se mit sur la défensive. Encore une fois. Chaque fois qu'on approchait le sujet, il devenait presque violent. À bout.

« Rien, on... On veut juste te parler ».

« D'accord ».

Ses poings se serrèrent, comme pour contrer son envie d'exploser. J'étais inquiet. Gabby était dans la cuisine et avait tout entendu. Je lui fis signe de venir, lui disant ainsi qu'il était temps de lui dire. Plus tard sera sans doute catastrophique pour lui. Alors elle s'assit près de moi, se mettant en face de Matt pour la première fois en quelques jours. Elle prit une grande inspiration et attrapa ma main.

« Quand... Tu as disparu, je- ».

« Stop ! »

Matt essaya de se lever, mais retomba presque aussitôt sur le canapé. Il mit ses mains sur son visage.

« Je... Je ne veux pas entendre ça ».

« Matt, je- »

« NON ! S'il te plaît non ! Va-t-en ! »

Matt pleurait. Tout comme Gabby. Elle serra ses mains et se leva brusquement.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te le dire quand même, même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre ! »

Matt mit tout de suite ses mains sur ses oreilles, même s'il savait que cela serait inutile.

« Quand tu as disparu, c'est moi qui ait trouvé le corps de Katya dans la cuisine. J'ai essayé de la sauver, même si je savais déjà qu'elle était morte ! J'étais venue ce soir-là pour te parler ! Et à présent, tu ne veux même pas me faire face ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais voici ce que je voulais te dire cette nuit-là ! Tu te souviens quand je t'avais dit que mon système immunitaire était au plus bas à la fin de notre dernière garde ? Tu t'en souviens ? J'ai découvert plus tard que j'étais enceinte ! Je suis enceinte, et c'est toi le père Matt ! Mais je pense que je peux gérer ça toute seule, sans ton aide ! Je suis fatiguée d'attendre, de tout cela ! J'en ai marre d'entendre Kelly me dire que tu as besoin de temps, que tu n'es pas toi même ! J'en ai marre ! Je m'en fiche de tout ça, tout ce que je voulais c'était toi ! Pour cet enfant ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer ça seule ! C'est fini ! »

Elle quitta la pièce, attrapa son sac et claqua la porte d'entrée. Matt était là, complètement paralysé, essayant de faire face à ce que venait de lui dire Gabby, pleurant et tremblant. Pauvre Matt. Ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais qu'il découvre qu'il allait être père.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey, flashback**

La porte s'ouvrit et Nesbitt apparut avec un autre homme.

« As-tu pensé à ce que je t'ai dit un peu plus tôt ? »

 _Oh que oui ! Et je ne te dirai rien._ Je leur fit face, levant ma tête et me mettant sur mes pieds malgré la douleur.

« Très bien. J'en déduis que tu ne veux pas parler. Mais voici Oleg. Tu le connais, tu t'en rappelles ? »

 _Comment je pourrais oublier ?_

« Donc, parce que tu ne veux pas parler, je vais le laisse s'occuper de toi. J'ai besoin de ces informations, tu comprends Matt ? »

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

« Oleg va te faire ravaler ta fierté, crois-moi ».

Il mit sa main dans l'autre et fit craquer ses doigts. J'attendais cela. Je savais pertinemment qu'ils allaient me torturer.

 _« Matt. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. N'abandonne pas. Sinon, ce que tu as fait pour sauver Katya et les autres filles aura été fait en vain »._

 _Je sais ! Je ne suis pas bête ! Mais Katya est morte !_

 _« Mais pas les autres filles Matt. Tu dois les protéger et les sauver ! Et pour cela, en aucun cas tu dois parler ! Tu n'en a pas le droit »._

 _Alors je dois faire quoi ?_

 _« Encaisser. Comme tu le fais toujours. Tu l'as fait quand ton père abusait de toi, quand il abusait ta mère, quand ta mère a tué ton père. Tu l'as fait quand on s'est séparé, quand je suis morte, quand Andy est mort, quand Shay est morte, quand Kelly avait besoin de toi. Et à chaque fois tu tenais bon et tu avançait, alors n'abandonne pas. S'il te plaît. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour ces filles. Pour Katya »._

« Il est temps de commencer Matt. Il est temps de parler ».

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

Cela ne pouvait être vrai. En aucun cas elle n'a pu me dire la vérité, en aucun cas...

« Est-ce que... C'est vrai ? »

Je ne voulais pas entendre la voix de Kelly. Ou n'importe quelle voix.

« Quand l'hôpital a explosé et que j'ai été gravement blessé, vous avez couché ensemble. Alors oui... C'est vrai. Elle est enceinte ».

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer. J'ai tout ruiné. Tout. La personne que j'aimais me détestait, et elle portait mon enfant. Cet enfant que je voulais depuis tant d'années. J'avais vraiment tout gâché.

« Donc six semaines... »

Je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'étais en panique totale.

« Matt, hey reste avec moi mon pote ! Respire, inspire et expire. Respire... Sonia ! »

Ma vision devint floue une nouvelle fois. Une énième fois. Kelly et Sonia me parlaient, mais je n'entendais que des murmures à présent. Mes yeux se fermèrent, ma tête était si lourde. Si lourde...


	20. Tu n'aurais pas dû

**Point de vue de Severide**

Mon Dieu...

« Sonia ! Bennett ! »

Je criais de toutes mes forces, en panique moi aussi. Matt avait perdu connaissance, mais sa respiration était toujours aussi haletante. On aurait dit une crise d'asthme si on ne savait pas qu'il faisait une crise de panique. Bennett accourut enfin dans le salon et ausculta Matt.

« Crise de panique ? »

« Euh, oui... »

« Le déclencheur ? »

Je repensais à Gabby, sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et comment elle l'avait dit. Mais juste avant de panique totalement, on aurait dit qu'il était ailleurs.

« Peut-être un mauvais souvenir... Ou le fait que Gabby lui a dit qu'il allait devenir père, mais ça s'est mal passé ».

Bennett soupira pendant que Sonia allait dans la chambre en courant. Matt était en sueur dans mes bras, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, son pouls de plus en plus irrégulier.

« Il va partir en arythmie ».

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Sonia revenait avec une seringue pleine d'un produit que je connaissais sans doute, mais je m'inquiétais tout de même. Bennett et Sonia le vit sur mon visage.

« C'est de l'haldol. Il aura sans doute un mal de crâne au réveil, comme la dernière fois, mais c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter tout cela ».

Sonia attrapa son bras et trouva une veine pour injecter le produit. Il fit effet en quelques secondes. Bennett posa deux doigts sur sa carotide et attendit un peu.

« Son pouls ralentit et sa respiration reprend un rythme normal. On a évité le pire ».

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai de soulagement. Je m'assis dans le canapé et mis la tête de Matt sur mes jambes. Il était trempé de sueur froide. Sonia attrapa un bol d'eau froide et un gant, et nettoya son visage.

« Vous êtes sûr que le déclencheur a été de savoir qu'il allait être papa ? »

« C'est plutôt la manière de l'avoir su. En fait, Gabby... Gabby n'a pas dit les bons mots pour commencer sa phrase et du coup il s'est énervé contre elle. Et elle lui a tout déballé sur un excès de colère. Et ensuite je crois qu'il a eu un flashback, et puis après la crise de panique ».

Sonia acquiesça. Et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'il parle à votre... Ami psy ».

Sonia avait raison. Mais avant cela, il fallait parler à Gabby. Elle n'avait pas à dire cela à Matt comme elle l'a fait. Je pris mon téléphone et l'appelai.

« QUOI ? »

« Woah, woah calme-toi Gabby ».

Je l'entendais soupirer dans le téléphone.

« Désolée... »

« Il faut qu'on parle ».

« De quoi ? De mon coup de colère ? »

« Entre autre ».

J'espérais que Gabby me réponde, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Après que tu sois partie... Matt a fait une crise de panique ».

Quelques secondes passèrent sans un bruit.

« Comment il va ? »

« Après une dose d'haldol, mieux, mais il a failli partir en arythmie ».

Encore une fois, Gabby et moi ne parlions plus. Je l'entendis alors verser quelques larmes.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça... »

« C'est... C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parle. Et vite ».

« … Chez Brett. Quinze minutes ».

Elle raccrocha. Je me tournai vers Sonia.

« Vous pouvez le surveiller pour moi ? Environ une heure ? »

« Bien sûr. L'haldol fera encore effet quelques heures. Vous serez sans doute revenu avant qu'il ne se réveille ».

« Merci Sonia ».

Je lui souris et l'embrassais sur la joue. Puis partis vers l'appartement Brett. Arrivé là-bas, je sonnai. Brett m'ouvrit, m'indiquant que Gabby était dans sa chambre à pleurer mais qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Connaissant à présent l'appartement, je me faufilai jusque dans sa chambre en frappant à la porte. Elle mit quelques secondes pour ouvrir. Gabby était méconnaissable. Un mouchoir à la main, ses yeux étaient rouges et les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Elle n'essayait même pas de les essuyer. Elle me fit signe d'entrer et de m'asseoir sur le lit, ce qu'elle fit aussi juste après moi.

« Je suis désolée Kelly... »

Sans prévenir, elle ferma les yeux et fondit en larme dans mes bras. Elle était vraiment secouée.

« Hey... Gabby... Regarde-moi ».

Elle rouvrit les yeux et me fit face. Elle était tellement perdue...

« J'ai tout gâché, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non... Tu étais en colère. Et je te comprends. Ces derniers jours ont été difficiles, et Matt t'a plus ou moins rejeté une nouvelle fois. C'était la goutte d'eau ».

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, s'arrêtant de pleurer.

« Plus ou moins rejeté ? Tu veux dire encore une fois rejeté ».

« Non ».

Gabby ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Et le sujet était très délicat à aborder.

« Ta façon de lui dire qu'il allait être père... C'est pour ça qu'il t'a rejeté. Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça ».

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Je ne savais plus où me mettre pour ne pas être fusillé du regard.

« Alors c'est de ma faute c'est ça ? S'il a fait une crise de panique, c'est de ma faute ? »

« En partie, mais pas totalement. Je crois qu'il a eu un flash, une partie de sa mémoire qui lui a joué un mauvais tour, et les deux combinés a fait qu'il a eu cette crise de panique ».

Elle referma les yeux, et j'en profitai pour venir plus près d'elle et l'enlacer.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu penses à ce qu'il a vécu et tu essaies de comprendre pourquoi il est comme ça. Mais cela ne sert à rien. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est de savoir que nous, on est là. Peu importe, le simple fait qu'on soit là pour lui, sans le juger, cela l'aidera à aller mieux, à surmonter ce qu'il s'est passé. On ne sait pas tout, on ne voit que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Il faut qu'on l'aide à s'ouvrir, à comprendre ce qu'il y a sous le niveau de la mer. À comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé en dehors de... De ce qu'on a vu ».

* * *

 **Point de vue externe, flashback**

Cela faisait près d'une journée que Matt avait disparu. Kelly et Gabby n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et ils étaient à la caserne pour leur garde. Le chef Boden leur avait expliqué que s'ils voulaient prendre quelques jours de congé après toute cette histoire, ils pouvaient le faire mais ils avaient tous les deux insisté pour faire cette garde. Il n'avait qu'un appel pour un banal accident de la route où il y avait eu un blessé à désincarcérer d'une des voitures, mais il n'était que très légèrement blessé. Hermann était en remplacement de Casey, et du coup, même s'il ne le voulait pas, devait prendre son bureau pour faire les rapports et son lit pour dormir. Vers midi, un facteur passa, donnant le courrier.

« Il y avait aussi une enveloppe devant l'entrée au nom de... Gabby et Kelly ? »

Les deux intéressés se retournèrent et elle prit l'enveloppe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'était devant l'entrée. Je l'ai juste pris et je vous l'ai ramené. Mais elle n'a pas été distribuée par nous, il n'y a aucun cachet. C'est quelqu'un qui l'a déposé ici ».

Le facteur partit, et Gabby partit pour la salle commune avec Kelly. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table, se regardèrent et Kelly acquiesça. Il fallait l'ouvrir. Ce que fit Gabby après avoir expiré profondément. Elle en sortit un disque précieusement déposé dans une boîte à CD.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir ».

Kelly regarda avec insistance la télévision, celle que regardait tout le temps Mouch.

« Euh Mouch ? On peut t'emprunter la télé une minute ? »

« Pas de soucis, elle est toute à vous ».

Il leur donna la télécommande mais ne bougea pas. En fait, tout le monde était curieux et regardait d'un œil ce qu'il se passait autour de cette télévision. Gabby inséra le disque, et il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir être lu. À la première image, tous laissèrent échapper un cri d'horreur ou fermèrent les yeux. Ou les deux à la fois.

« Je crois qu'il faut appeler Antonio ».

Gabby laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues avant d'acquiescer. Elle prit son téléphone et tout en regardant l'écran, elle appela son frère.

« Antonio ? Il faut que tu viennes à la caserne immédiatement ».

Elle raccrocha tout de suite après, ne voulant pas attendre que son frère réponde. Elle voulait simplement qu'il vienne et le plus vite possible.

« Kelly, je t'en supplie... Arrête ça... »

Gabby s'effondra sur les genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Tous avaient encore cette main tremblante sur les lèvres. Ce qu'ils venaient de voir par curiosité était d'une violente tellement inouïe et inimaginable... Antonio arriva presque tout de suite après, étant donné que le district 21 n'était pas loin du 51.

« Je suis venu tout de suite. J'ai su que c'était grave quand tu m'as raccroché au nez. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle se tourna vers Kelly, ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

« Vas-y ».

Kelly baissa les yeux et ralluma la télé. Le visage d'Antonio changea du tout au tout.

« Oh mon Dieu... »

Sur l'écran apparaissait un homme ligoté avec de la corde, le bras en l'air et torse nu. Et il se faisait frapper sans ménagement. Il tenta de se débattre au début, mais au bout de plusieurs coups bien placés, cet homme ne bougeait presque plus, la tête baissée. Il se laissait faire. Et cet homme... C'était Matt.

« Qui l'a déposé ? »

« On ne sait pas. L-le facteur a dit que... Que l'enveloppe était devant l'entrée... Et... Et... Je ne sais pas... »

Gabby était hors de soi, totalement déconnectée, et pleurant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant.

« Je... Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander va être très dur... Mais je... Je vais devoir mettre le son ».

Gabby se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Kelly réactiva le son et remit en route la vidéo.

 _« Alors Matt, dis-moi. Je veux ces informations »._

 _« Tu peux... Toujours aller courir. Je ne te dirai rien »._

Et d'un coup, Matt reçut un coup dans l'estomac.

 _« Je ne te le redemanderai pas deux fois »._

 _« Et je ne te donnerai pas ma réponse deux fois »._

L'homme qui le torturait prit une barre de fer et lui asséna des coups dans le dos. Tout le monde pouvait entendre les cris de douleur qu'il poussait à chaque coup qu'il prenait.

 _« Toujours rien ? »_

 _« Si... J'ai encore le dos qui gratte. Tu ne pourrais pas... »_

L'homme esquissa un sourire et lui infligea un coup avec tellement d'élan que la barre de fer s'était tordu sous la force du coup.

 _« Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté. Matt Casey »._

Et cet homme continua de frapper, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que Matt ne bouge plus du tout. Kelly mit la vidéo sur pause et regarda Antonio. Lui aussi était choqué par la violence de la vidéo qu'il venait de voir.

« Je... Je vais prendre le disque, et... Et le donner à Mouse pour qu'il puisse... En tirer quelque chose ».

Kelly sortit le disque du lecteur et le donna à Antonio. Personne n'avait bougé, tout le monde était paralysé, tétanisé par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Leur propre lieutenant, leur ami, leur frère, venait d'être torturé sous leurs yeux. Tout le monde était choqué. Et ce n'était que la première des vidéos que Kelly et Gabby avaient reçu...

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

 **Point de vue de Gabby**

« Je... Je sais que cela a dû être dur pour Matt... De... De résister à tout cela, d'endurer cela pendant quatre jours entiers. On a vu tout cela, on l'a vu être torturé physiquement, on l'a vu être torturé mentalement, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre les vidéos. On sait juste qu'il a été abusé sexuellement, oralement et... Enfin, on sait juste ça. Et cette Trish qui... Je ne veux même pas y penser. Cela me fait mal d'essayer de... De savoir ce qu'il y a dans sa tête, mais cela doit être encore plus dur d'y penser tout le temps, d'avoir ces images tout le temps et de l'avoir vécu et de le revivre à chaque instant. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour tenir... »

Kelly me regardait pleurer, me serrant dans ses bras, tentant de me réconforter dans une énième crise d'hormones et de tristesse.

« Je... Je crois que tu sais ce qui l'a fait tenir pendant ces quatre jours. Mais je crois que tu le nies. C'est cette chose qui l'a fait tenir ces quatre jours qui le rend si mal à l'aise avec toi. C'est cette chose qui le rend si vulnérable. Cette chose qui l'a fait tenir, qui a fait qu'il a pu sortir de cette pièce après quatre jours de torture, c'est toi. Toi et toi seul. Il a pensé à toi quand il a été torturé, il a pensé à toi dans les moments les plus difficiles à traverser. Et... D'un autre côté, pour endurer la douleur qui le lacérait, il a dû penser au plaisir qu'il avait d'être avec toi, au plaisir qu'il ressent quand il te voit, quand il te sent près de lui... Il a changé cette douleur qu'il recevait, cette torture qu'on lui infligeait, en un plaisir tellement fort qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre que toi. C'est ce qui rend cette torture très difficile pour lui. Il se sent... Coupable et honteux d'avoir pensé à toi à ce moment précis, à ces moments précis même ».

Kelly avait raison. Encore une fois. Je savais parfaitement que ce qui l'avait fait tenir tout ce temps c'était sa famille, c'était moi avant tout. Parce que je savais qu'au fond de moi, il m'aimait encore. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait rompu. Il avait fait le premier pas, il m'avait demandé en mariage, il m'avait permis de suivre mon rêve malgré la loi, et moi... J'avais rompu avec lui à cause d'une vulgaire dispute que j'avais mal prise. Je lui avait dis qu'il devait me blâmer si je dépassais les bornes, ce que j'avais fait. Et il m'avait blâmé. Mais je ne l'avais pas supporté. Je lui avais fait mal, mais malgré tout cela, il continuait de m'aimer, il continuait de penser à moi dans les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie.

« Je dois lui parler. Je dois parler à Matt. Maintenant ».

Kelly ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il secoua juste la tête de haut en bas en guise d'accord.

« Il a reçu une dose d'Haldol avant que je vienne. Il va être encore endormi quelques heures selon Sonia ».

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je veux juste être là quand il va se réveiller. Et lui parler ».

Kelly me sourit et me serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Oui, il fallait vraiment que je lui parle.

« Allons-y ».

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

J'avais encore mal au crâne. Une nouvelle fois. Je sentais que j'émettais un son, mais je ne savais pas lequel. Il y avait trop de bruit dans ma tête pour me concentrer sur un seul. Je sentais seulement que j'avais la tête un peu relevé et que quelqu'un me caressait les cheveux d'une manière que j'appréciais. Peut-être que ce son que j'émettais était un son de plaisir et que cette personne continuait de me caresser les cheveux. Je ne savais pas. Mais c'était un des moments les plus agréables de ces derniers jours. Et puis j'en vins à penser à tout cela, à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Cette conversation, ou plutôt cette dispute de Gabby envers moi. Ce qu'elle avait dit. Bon sang, elle était vraiment enceinte... Enceinte de moi. Cet enfant était de moi. J'ouvris les yeux, les lumières étaient allumées et m'éblouissaient. Je vis ma main au-dessus de mes yeux, espérant ainsi cacher la lumière de la lampe. Quelqu'un éteignit la lumière et en alluma une tamisée. Doucement, je rouvris les yeux pour ne voir qu'un brouillard flou m'envelopper.

« Sonia ? Il se réveille pleinement ».

Cette voix... je la connaissais.

« Matt ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Je fis signe que oui, ou du moins de l'espérais. J'étais totalement déconnecté de mon corps.

« Il a vraiment du mal à supporter l'haldol ».

« Il a du mal avec les neuroleptiques en général. Son système ne les supporte pas. Vous n'avez pas quelque chose pour contrer les effets ? »

« Malheureusement non, pas ici ».

Il y avait trop de voix, et je continuai à émettre des sons.

« Je... Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux parler doucement et en chuchotant ou murmurant ».

Cette personne arrêta de me caresser les cheveux et posa une main sur mon front.

« Matt ? », commença cette voix en murmurant. « Matt, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît ».

J'accédai à sa requête et ouvris les yeux, le fait que la lumière soit baissée et les quelques minutes qui venaient de passer avaient fait que l'image devenait plus claire. Je savais maintenant sur qui je reposais ma tête et qui me caressait depuis tout ce temps.

« Gabby... »

« Hey... »

Je ne savais pas si c'était ce... Cet haldol ou pas, mais elle me faisait me sentir bien. Je sentis quelque chose tomber sur mon visage. Quelque chose de froid et d'humide. Je la regardais, je le voyais pleurer. Cela me faisait mal au cœur.

« Hey. Ne pleure pas ».

Je levai ma main pour atteindre sa joue et sécher ses larmes, mais elle recula.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je sais... Que c'est dur pour toi tout cela ».

Si seulement Gabby savait tout ce que j'avais enduré pour elle.

« Ces derniers jours, quand... Tu n'étais pas là... On a reçu des vidéos... Des vidéos de Jack te... Te faisant du mal et... Et j'avais mal pour toi... Tout ce temps à... À ne pas parler pour protéger ces filles... Me protéger moi... Ta famille... Tu n'aurais pas dû souffrir autant si... Si j'avais été là pour toi ! »

Gabby s'en voulait de ce qu'il s'était passé, même si elle n'avait pas rien faire pour cela.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si tu avais été là, toujours avec moi, tu aurais été dans l'appartement... Et Jack t'aurais tué. Et ça... Je ne l'aurais pas supporté... Et je me serais tué, ça c'est sûr... Savoir que... Que tu étais en vie... Cela suffisait pour me garder en vie... Jack le savait, il n'aurait pas osé te toucher, car il avait besoin des informations que j'avais. La torture était de garder ces informations, mais le plaisir était de savoir que toi... Tu étais en vie ».

Gabby, la personne que j'aimais... Elle m'avait maintenu en vie. Peut importe le moyen qu'elle utilisait, elle me gardait en vie durant tout ce calvaire.

« Quand... Quand j'étais là-bas, je me disais que si je parlais, après je ne lui étais d'aucune utilité. À part pour se faire plaisir et me torturer encore et encore. Si je parlais, il allait te faire du mal, te tuer. Et tuer Kelly, et tout le monde. Chaque secondes qui passaient, je me demandais comment j'allais te dire que je t'aimais encore. Et que je ne voulais pas... Que je ne voulais plus que tu sortes de ma vie... Mais, je me rends compte que... Depuis mon retour, je n'ai fait que de te rejeter au lieu de t'aimer encore plus ».

« Hey... Ce n'est rien. Je pense que tout le monde aurait réagi de la même manière dans une pareille situation. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est... C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'ai pas su te comprendre alors que je savais ce que tu endurais. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes et cela me fait mal de te voir comme ça. Et j'en rajoute une couche en te déballant tout ça comme je l'ai fait... Je n'ai fait qu'aggraver les choses. Alors c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça comme ça... »

Je fermai les yeux. Elle avait raison, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Mon estomac fit un bruit que je ne connaissais pas.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Je crois que oui. Mais je ne veux pas manger de soupe... »

« Je peux refaire des œufs brouillés. Enfin si tu veux ».

« Il... Il y a quoi d'autres ? »

« Euh... De la purée, de la viande hachée... Tu as déjà essayé la viande hachée ? »

« À l'hôpital avant de sortir. Mais ça ne passait pas ».

« Si tu veux bien, on peut réessayer ? Et si ça ne passe toujours pas, je mangerai ta part ? »

Je me sentis acquiescer. Elle se leva mais je lui attrapai le poignet. Pris d'une légère peur, je lâchai aussitôt prise.

« Désolé, je... Je suis désolé ».

« Hey, Matt... »

Elle se rassit à côté de moi.

« Ne sois pas désolé. Ce n'est rien. Je sais que tu as peur, mais tu peux me toucher tu sais. Tu ne voulais pas que je te laisse ? »

« Non, c'est que... Tu es vraiment... Enfin... Enceinte? »

Gabby sourit légèrement, puis secoua la tête de haut en bas. Elle me fit signe de l'attendre sur le canapé. Elle se leva et chercha quelque chose dans son sac avant de revenir vers moi.

« Tiens ».

Elle me tendit une photo en noir et blanc. Je ne connaissais rien à la médecine, mais je reconnus tout de suite ce que c'était. Elle représentait une petite masse, quelque chose dans le ventre de Gabby, de la femme que j'aimais, qui grandissait. Je versai quelques larmes, et j'essayai de les essuyer.

« Alors... Alors c'est réel ? C'est... Il est vraiment là ? », dit-je en pointant son ventre.

« Oui Matt ! C'est réel ! Tu vas être papa ! »

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir de pleurer. Pleurer de joie.

« Je voulais te le dire plus tôt, mais... Dans ton état, je ne pouvais pas. D'abord chez toi, quand tu... À l'hôpital mais tu ne pouvais pas vraiment me voir, et ensuite tu as eu la grippe et... Et ensuite je t'ai tout déballé comme ça... »

Une question venait quand même à mon esprit.

« Les autres le savent ? »

« La caserne ? Je leur ai dit environ une heure avant toi. J'ai mis cette même photo sur le frigo. Hermann a tout de suite compris ».

« Tu l'as faite toute seule ? L'échographie ? »

« Kelly m'a accompagné. D'ailleurs c'était assez drôle. Le médecin a cru qu'il était mon petit ami, puis un donneur de sperme pour ma petite amie et moi ».

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Elle avait raison. C'était drôle.

« Je vais en avoir une autre le 19 juin. D'échographie. Six semaines c'est trop tôt pour les examens etc, donc quand je serai à dix semaines, je ferai tous les examens. Si... Tu voudrais bien... Bien m'accompagner ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

« Tu es sure que... Que je peux ? »

« Matt, tu es le père. C'est même logique de venir. Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais ».

« Non. Je viendrai ».

« Je vais préparer à manger ».

Elle se leva et partit à la cuisine. J'étais à la fois heureux, mais à la fois triste. Triste car je la rendais malheureuse. À cause de toute cette histoire... Elle ne pouvait pas vivre heureuse avec moi à présent.


	21. 4 pas, RATED M!

Bonsoir les gens! En cette fin de week-end, je poste ce chapitre que j'adoooooooooooooooore et que j'ai adoré écrire. C'est celui dont j'ai parlé quelques chapitres plus tôt. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer comme je l'aime.

ChefPopo: lis-le BIEN attentivement, je suis certaine que tu vas apprécier haha

Appréciez ce chapitre :) **ATTENTION: RATED M!**

* * *

 **Quatre petits pas...**

Il était près de vingt-deux heures, mais cela ne se voyait pas. Tout le monde pouvait encore apercevoir le soleil danser au niveau de l'horizon brûlant, en train d'embrasser le ciel et le lac à la fois. Il avait fait si chaud dans la journée que personne n'avait osé sortir de chez soi avant dix-huit heures. Il était infernal de voir une grande ville comme celle-ci complètement figée, gelée par ce soleil de plomb depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Cela ne s'était jamais vu dans l'histoire. Et apparemment, c'était pareil partout ailleurs.

Il commençait enfin à se coucher pour laisser place à sa cousine la lune. Après de longues heures d'agonie pour la population, elle pouvait à présent respirer plus confortablement, et profiter du peu de temps de répit avant le retour de cette sphère brûlante qui dévorait tout sur son passage.

C'était par ce temps que lui aussi sortit de chez lui, habillé très légèrement comme tant d'autres. Il s'était revêtu d'un bermuda noir et gris, d'un débardeur blanc à motif sombre et de chaussures de ville classique. Il empoignait une casquette verte et blanche à la main droite, la main gauche était emmitouflée dans la poche de son pantalon. D'un pas hésitant, il se dirigea vers la périphérie de la ville en essayant de se frayer un passage à travers la foule immense jonchant les rues. Sorti de cette vague humaine, il regarda autour de lui pour voir où il avait atterri. Après de longues minutes de panique, il retrouva son chemin. Il semblait nettement plus rassuré, et son pas prenait de plus en plus de vitesse. Il stoppa d'un coup sa course au niveau du lac. L'endroit qu'il préférait par-dessus tout. Et il repensait à toutes ces journées passées à ses bords. À toutes ces journées qu'il avait tant aimé. D'un pas presque sûr, il se tourna vers lui, vers ce lac et s'avança, puis s'arrêta à quelques foulées du bord. Il était attiré par tout ce bleu. Une petite brise s'engouffra entre ses cheveux, les faisant danser avec lui. Il appréciait tout cela. Il se décida à s'asseoir, regardant des familles entières passer, des couples, des enfants qui gigotaient, couraient et rigolaient à n'en plus finir. Cela le faisait sourire un peu. Juste un peu. Et puis il repensa à ce que lui avait dit la femme qu'il aimait tant. Et il pleura. De petites larmes, puis de grosses et chaudes larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, mais ne tombant pas au sol, séchées par le soleil encore sur l'horizon mais toujours aussi chaud. Il regarda sa main, la coupure qu'il s'était fait sans s'en rendre compte, tant la fièvre l'avait fait délirer. Mais rien que de repenser à la vie qu'il avait à présent, ses pleurs s'intensifièrent. Pourquoi était-elle si dure avec elle ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort là-bas, ce jour-là quand on est venu le ramener auprès des siens ? Il dépendait de ses amis, il ne pouvait presque plus rien faire de lui-même sans tout gâcher et faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Toujours surveillé, toujours pouponné, toujours bichonné... Jamais seul comme il le voulait, comme il le souhaitait. Toujours quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de faire telle ou telle chose. 'Non tu ne devrais pas faire ci', ou 'non, ne vaudrait mieux pas faire ça'. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il n'attendait rien de plus que d'être tranquille. Il en avait tout simplement marre. Marre de toute cette vie, de sa nouvelle vie. Il n'était plus le même, et personne n'était pareil avec lui. Tout avait changé à présent. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé du tout, et cela le réconfortait, c'était ce lac magnifique...

* * *

 **Flashback, point de vue externe (quelques minutes plus tôt)**

Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, à côté de celui qu'elle aimait. Il l'avait autorisé à le faire malgré toutes les réticences qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle avait pu voir qu'il avait peur, qu'il était terrorisé à cette idée, mais voulait lui faire plaisir, faire plaisir à celle qu'elle aimait et avait pris sur lui. Ne serait-ce que le fait de le toucher lui avait donné un grand frisson. Pas un frisson qu'il aimait, un frisson de panique. Mais il voulait rester avec elle, et aussi avec le petit bout de chou qui grandissait. Après avoir mangé un peu, ils partirent tous les deux sur le canapé. Il voulait tant toucher son ventre, sentir que ce petit bébé était bien réel, sentir qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Mais il avait si peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Pendant une demi-heure, il n'a fait que regarder ce ventre.

« Tu... Tu peux toucher si tu veux. Je vois bien que tu en as envie ».

Son regard posé sur le sien, elle baissa la tête puis la remonta, signe qu'il pouvait réellement le faire. Doucement et la main tremblante, il posa d'abord ses doigts, puis vint sa main entière. Son ventre était chaud et contrastait avec sa main glacée. Le soleil s'immisça entre eux, éclairant la pièce et par la même occasion cette main glacée sur ce ventre si chaud. Et elle, elle admirait cette scène. Elle souriait. Elle voulait le toucher, mais ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Pour rien au monde elle voulait arrêter ce moment de pure douceur. Pour rien au monde... Alors elle ne bougea pas, seule sa respiration venait interrompre cet immobilisme. Elle appréciait ce moment de bonheur. Pour la première fois, il avait bien voulu la toucher. Et à présent celui qu'elle aimait dormait sur elle, la main sur son ventre, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle aussi s'endormit aussitôt après.

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

Quatre pas. Il se leva et observa ce bleu et cet orange qui se mélangeaient : le bleu du lac, et l'orange sang du ciel sans nuages. Un nouveau souffle de vent parcourut ses cheveux, ses joues, son front. Toute sa tête. C'était ce qu'il aimait ici, sur les rives du lac. Laisser le ciel s'emporter. Il repensait à toute sa vie, à sa famille qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger. Sa famille qui avait été détruite.

* * *

 **Flashback, point de vue externe**

Matt venait d'avoir dix ans. Il vivait avec sa mère depuis le divorce de ses parents. Sa grande sœur Christie vivait à l'autre bout du pays pour réaliser ses études, et il se retrouvait donc seul sans qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passait à la maison. Pendant des années, leur père avait frappé leur mère. Christie ne faisait rien à par pleurer et tenter de réconforter comme elle pouvait son petit frère. Mais à partir du moment où il avait compris ce qu'il se passait, vers l'âge de onze, il avait commencé à s'interposer entre ses parents. Très vite, les violences que sa mère subissait se réorientait vers Matt. Son père le frappait, l'humiliait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Physiquement, mentalement. Se retrouver face à quelqu'un avec une telle haine le rendait malade, mais il endurait. Pour sa mère. Il devait se montrer fort pour protéger sa mère malgré son jeune âge. Et très vite, il s'était orienté vers le métier de pompier. Son père lui avait souri au nez ce jour-là, lui disant très clairement que c'était un métier d'hommes forts et que lui, serait toujours le plus faiblard des gamins. Matt voulait tant montrer à son père qu'il avait tort, alors il s'entraîna dur. Très dur. Jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à se retrouver à l'hôpital pour prouver à son père qu'il avait tort. Mais se retrouver là, dans ce lit d'hôpital fut l'humiliation de trop. Selon son père, il était tellement faible qu'un seul effort physique et il se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Sa mère se décida alors à protéger ses enfants face à leur père, devenu malsain pour tout le monde, et elle demanda le divorce. Le père accepta à condition de récupérer Matt le week-end et certains après-midi après les cours. Cela avait duré trois ans. Jusqu'au jour où son père prononça le mot de trop. En rentrant chez sa mère, il avait déposé les clés sur le buffet et était parti dans sa chambre. Et elle avait reçu un coup de fil de son ex-mari lui disant que Matt ne serait jamais rien, qu'il ne servirait jamais à rien et que son rêve de pompier était illusoire. Que c'était un moins que rien. Elle avait vu tous les progrès qu'il faisait pour atteindre son rêve, à quel point il se donnait physiquement et mentalement pour devenir un pompier. Voulant protéger son fils à tout prix, il avait pris ses clés, pris le revolver, et partit tuer son ex-mari, le père de ses enfants. Quand elle était revenue, elle était couverte de sang, et Matt l'avait retrouvé ainsi sur le canapé, l'arme et les clés à la main. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle avait fait. Il comprit que sa vie venait d'être détruite.

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

Trois pas. Il entendait quelqu'un au loin l'appeler. L'appeler avec tant de force et de détresse... Mais il était déterminé. Ce bleu l'appelait lui aussi. Avec plus de force, plus de sensibilité. Plus d'envie. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait raté, à tout ce qu'il avait gâché, à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Ou plutôt tout ceux qu'il avait perdu. Son frère, le premier de ses amours. Sa vie d'avant.

* * *

 **Flashback, point de vue externe**

Matt venait d'avoir vingt-six ans, et cela faisait près de sept ans qu'il travaillait comme pompier. Il était la fierté de sa mère, même si il ne lui parlait pas souvent. Un jour il se blessa au travail et dut aller à Lakeshore. Et il rencontra Hallie dans la salle des urgences. Et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, toujours à se voir au travail ou en dehors, ils ont pris un appartement ensemble, ils se sont fiancés. Et encore une fois, tout son monde s'est écroulé. Et ça a recommencé en novembre 2012, lorsqu'il a perdu son frère. Lui et Andy montaient sur l'aérienne pour monter à l'étage pendant que l'équipe de Kelly inspectait le rez-de-chaussée et s'apprêtait à ventiler. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait qu'Andy avait cassé la fenêtre et s'était engouffré dans la maison. Un énorme retour de flamme, et Andy était mort sous ses yeux pendant que Kelly se brisait une vertèbre cervicale sans le savoir. Son frère était mort devant lui. Et pas même un an plus tard, Hallie mourrait aussi dans un incendie sur lequel il intervenait. Après tout cela, il disait qu'il allait bien, et tout le monde semblait convaincu, y compris lui. Mais il n'allait pas bien du tout. La mort d'Hallie était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il venait en moins d'un an, de perdre deux des personnes les plus précieuses à ses yeux.

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

Deux pas. Cette voix qui l'appelait devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus désespérée. Quelque part, il se disait qu'il la connaissait. Mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce bleu l'avait hypnotisé, happé. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de reconnaître cette voix. Tentant d'éviter les mauvais souvenirs de ces jours infernaux qu'il avait passé dans cette pièce. Tentant désespérément de retirer l'image de ces quatre hommes prêts à tout, tous les vices, tous les coups, pour avoir les informations qu'il détenait.

* * *

 **Flashback, point de vue externe**

La journée commençait par une session de torture comme une autre. Cela devenait une habitude à présent. Un seau rempli d'eau glacée, lui attaché dans le dos avec le fil barbelé et allongé sur le ventre sur une planche à un mètre du sol environ. Au début, il les défiait, il parlait pour les insulter ou pour répliquer avec sarcasme. Mais plus le temps passait, et moins il parlait. Il n'en avait plus la force. Auparavant, il se servait de ce moyen de torture pour boire un peu d'eau, mais là... Même avaler devenait pénible. Sa gorge était en feu, son estomac grondait, il était fatigué. Cette fois, ils étaient trois dans la pièce. Il y avait Oleg, Jack et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Matt? Je te présente Yuri, c'est lui qui va s'occuper de toi aujourd'hui."

S'occuper de lui? De quoi voulait-il parler? Jack tapa l'épaule de Yuri et le fit avancer vers moi.

"Je te propose un deal Matt: tu me donnes les informations que je veux, et il ne te torturera pas. En fait, tu as trois choix: soit tu me donnes les informations, soit je m'arranges pour faire du mal à ta petite amie et à ta petite famille de pompiers..."

Matt ouvrit les yeux au son d'un zip en action. Ce qu'il vit le dégoûtât: cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas avait baissé son pantalon et son boxer, il était totalement nu... Et avec une érection.

"Soit tu ouvres la bouche."

Le dégoût et la peur l'envahissaient. Trois choix donc: soit il parlait, soit il faisait tuer Gabby et toutes les personnes proches de lui, soit il se laissait torturer. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Une petite voix qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance. Elle lui disait de tenir, de ne rien lâcher. De ne pas abandonner tout espoir d'être retrouvé. Il ferma les yeux, ne pensant pas forcément à ce qu'il devait faire, mais principalement à ce qui ne devait pas faire. Il leva un peu la tête. L'odeur de cette... Chose lui donna envie de vomir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre ça un jour. Cela le dégoûtait. Mais il était prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille et celle qu'il aimait. Les yeux toujours fermés, il ouvrit la bouche. Il entendit Oleg et Nesbitt rigoler.

"Alors c'est ça que tu choisis? Tu préfères avoir ça dans la bouche et dans ton fion, que de me dire un mot? Tu préfères protéger ta famille et te faire torturer pour eux?"

Matt était déterminé. Il ouvrit les yeux et fit face à ses ravisseurs, leur montrant qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Qu'ils pouvaient tout essayer, il ne parlerait pas. Oleg fit signe à Yuri, signe qu'il pouvait commencer. Il attrapa les cheveux de Matt d'une main ferme, et il mit l'autre sous son menton. Il avait les mains froides, glacées.

"Je te préviens, tu me mords, et tu peux dire adieu à ta copine."

Matt ravala sa salive, rouvrit la bouche, et attendit. Son ventre se serra, son estomac se noua, son cœur battit plus vite, sa respiration devint plus rapide. Il attendait son heure arriver. Et tout doucement, cette chose qui le répugnait arriva sur ses lèvres, puis sur ses dents, sur sa langue. C'était froid, dur, et immonde. Il se demanda comment une femme pouvait adorer ça. Il ferma les yeux, se laissa toucher, se laissa torturer. Cette chose s'engouffra plus profondément, tout doucement, elle s'approchait de sa glotte. Il respirait à présent par le nez, mais même comme ça, sa respiration était difficile. Il sentit remuer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Comme un chatouillis. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, tant il retenait à présent sa respiration. Cette chose continuait à avancer, à venir jouer avec sa glotte, voire aller encore plus loin. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les retenaient comme il pouvait. Cette chose sortit enfin un instant. Il pouvait enfin respirer, mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

"Alors? Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler?"

Il avait tant envie de crier à Nesbitt et Oleg d'aller en enfer, mais retenir son envie de vomir retenait toute sa force et son attention.

"Yuri? Continue je t'en prie."

Il revint à la charge, revenant sur ses lèvres, sur ses dents, sa langue, sa glotte. Mais cette fois, il alla plus profond. L'envie de vomir était encore plus grande. Les va-et-viens le faisaient tousser, saliver. Cette fois, il sentit une autre partie du corps de son bourreau sur ses lèvres et le bout de son nez. Il pouvait sentir le bas de son ventre. Cet homme était vraiment malade. Et cette chose... Elle était vraiment trop grande pour lui. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud monter depuis son estomac jusque dans la gorge, passer sa glotte et sortir de son corps. C'était répugnant, mais Yuri sortit son sexe aussitôt. Cela fit tousser Matt à travers les inspirations totalement inégales qu'il tentait de prendre.

"Yuri? Attends une minute."

Les yeux toujours fermés, il sentit sa tête tomber. On avait arrêté de la tenir.

"Oleg, tu es sûr que c'est sa première fois? Parce qu'il est vraiment doué ton jouet."

 _Ton jouet?_ Matt frissonna. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu après des heures et des heures de torture. Un jouet. Une simple chose.

"Tu penses pouvoir tenter aussi chose plus tard?"

"Ouai... Peut-être plus tard oui. Quand il sera prêt."

Matt ouvrit les yeux, la bouche toujours légèrement ouverte pour lui permettre de respirer. Il regardait au sol, la bile qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

"Vous ne l'avez pas nourri à ce que je vois..."

"A quoi bon?"

"Il va souffrir Oleg."

"Ce n'est pas grave. C'est à ça que sert la torture Yuri."

Il sentit la main de Yuri l'agripper par les cheveux, l'autre main de nouveau sous le menton. Il se forçat à garder la bouche fermée, mais cet objet immonde l'obligea à la rouvrir. Elle refit le même parcours pour la troisième fois, mais cette fois, le va-et-viens était beaucoup plus rapide. Matt retint sa respiration, il ferma les yeux, fronça ses sourcils et se sentit pleurer. Il voyait le visage de Gabby, le visage de son frère Kelly, le visage de tous ses amis, de sa famille. De sa grande famille. Il ne pouvait pas les trahir. Pas comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. Même si cette fois, il pensait craquer, il ne devait pas les mettre en danger. Les va-et-viens continuaient d'accélérer, sa respiration était toujours coupée, et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Cette chose qu'il détestait tant était au fond de sa gorge, il la sentit bouger, il sentit Yuri émettre un cri de joie et de plaisir intense. Puis un goût horriblement salé vint à ses papilles. C'était un peu chaud, salée, horrible, humiliant. Matt n'arrivait plus à décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Il ne savait pas si c'était du dégoût, de l'humiliation, de la honte, de la haine. Il se forçat à avaler cette substance blanchâtre avant que Yuri ne sorte de sa bouche. Il toussa, il cracha, il vomit. Il pleurait. Il entendit cet homme immonde remonter ses vêtements sur sa taille et fermer son pantalon. Puis il tapa sur la tête de Matt et mit la sienne à sa hauteur.

"Si tu es sage, la prochaine fois on essaie autre chose."

Le pire de tout, c'était qu'il avait dit cela avec un grand sourire. Oleg vint lui enlever le barbelé autour de ses poignets et le laissa sur la planche. C'était une torture de trop, une humiliation de trop. Cela ne pouvait plus durer...

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

Un pas. Il y était presque. Enfin bientôt la liberté. Mais cette voix se rapprochait encore et toujours, encore plus perdue, encore plus forte. Il pouvait sentir que cette fois, la personne qui avait cette voix pleurait. Il pouvait le sentir. Son corps frissonna au son de cette voix qui l'appelait mais qui ne l'avait toujours pas enveloppé. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Il repensait à ces mots. Ces mots si douloureux qu'elle avait prononcé. Ces mots qui l'avaient meurtri et blessé au plus profond de son être. Les mots de celle qu'il aimait.

* * *

 **Flashback, point de vue externe**

Il regardait cette assiette, son contenu. Des œufs brouillés et du pain perdu. Kelly était à côté de lui et ne bougeait pas, mais il semblait se poser des questions.

''Tu as encore assez de force pour rester conscient encore quelques minutes ?''

''Je pense que oui. Tu... Tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ?''

''En fait... On a besoin de te parler cinq minutes.''

''On ?''

''Gabby et moi.''

Il serra les poings à ce nom. Il avait encore du mal à la savoir près de lui.

''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

Il se mit sur la défensive une nouvelle fois. À chaque fois que la conversation tournait autour de Gabby, il refaisait les mêmes gestes : les poings serrés, les grincements de dents, les yeux pleins de rage.

''Rien, on... On veut juste te parler.''

Il essaya de se calmer. Au fond, il aimait Gabby à en mourir, mais les derniers événements l'avaient un peu traumatisé.

''D'accord.''

Kelly se tourna vers Gabby qui était dans la cuisine et qui avait entendu toute la conversation. Il lui fit signe de venir près d'eux. Elle posa son torchon, et vint s'asseoir près de Matt. En une semaine, elle ne l'avait jamais approché d'aussi près, de ce qu'il se souvenait. Matt évitait le regard de Gabby, se sentant mal à l'aide à ses côtés. Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration et il sentit qu'elle lui prenait la main.

''Quand... Tu as disparu, je-''

''Stop !''

Matt enleva sa main, essaya de se lever, mais encore trop faible pour le faire aussi vite, il tomba presque aussitôt de nouveau sur le canapé. Tout de suite après, il mit ses mains sur son visage et ferma les yeux.

''Je... Je ne veux pas entendre ça.''

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Des tas de souvenirs remontaient, revenaient, des souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de lui.

''Matt, je-''

''NON ! S'il te plaît non ! Va-t-en !''

Cette fois, Matt pleurait. Sur le canapé, devant les personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux. Il ne voyait pas que Gabby pleurait aussi, qu'elle avait les poings serrés elle aussi. Elle se leva brusquement.

''Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te le dire quand même, même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre !''

Matt mit tout de suite ses mains sur ses oreilles, même s'il savait que cela serait inutile.

''Quand tu as disparu, c'est moi qui ait trouvé le corps de Katya dans la cuisine. J'ai essayé de la sauver, même si je savais déjà qu'elle était morte ! J'étais venue ce soir-là pour te parler ! Et à présent, tu ne veux même pas me faire face ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais voici ce que je voulais te dire cette nuit-là ! Tu te souviens quand je t'avais dit que mon système immunitaire était au plus bas à la fin de notre dernière garde ? Tu t'en souviens ? J'ai découvert plus tard que j'étais enceinte ! Je suis enceinte, et c'est toi le père Matt ! Mais je pense que je peux gérer ça toute seule, sans ton aide ! Je suis fatiguée d'attendre, de tout cela ! J'en ai marre d'entendre Kelly me dire que tu as besoin de temps, que tu n'es pas toi même ! J'en ai marre ! Je m'en fiche de tout ça, tout ce que je voulais c'était toi ! Pour cet enfant ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer ça seule ! C'est fini !''

Ces mots, ces mots qu'elle avait prononcé ce jour-là l'avait anéanti. Un enfant qu'il désirait tant, le souhait le plus cher qu'il avait au monde, venait de lui échapper à cause de toute cette histoire.

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

Plus aucun pas. Un pied dans le vide, un pied sur la terre ferme. Cette voix résonnait à présent dans sa tête. Elle était si proche qu'il voulait rouvrir les yeux. Cette voix l'avait encerclé. Cette voix avait des bras. Des bras si doux et chauds. Des bras qui le poussèrent au sol violemment. Cette voix avait une tête. Une tête sur laquelle il pouvait sentir des larmes. Des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, puis tombaient sur sa propre joue. Cette voix avait un corps, petit et tout aussi chaud que le reste. Un corps qui tremblait, un corps qui se soulevait et s'effondrait sur lui très rapidement. Cette voix avait un cœur. Un cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Un cœur qui semblait pouvoir exploser à tout moment. Et cette voix avait aussi des mains. Des mains toutes aussi douces que les bras, et toutes aussi chaudes. Des mains qui le secouaient, qui le frappaient doucement, cognant son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, et il s'aperçut que cette voix avait aussi un visage. Un visage si merveilleux, un visage aux yeux rougis de désespoir, par la tristesse, par la peur. Des lèvres qui tremblaient comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait. Un front plissé qu'il adorait encore plus que ce lac. Et d'un coup, ce corps l'enlaça. Ce corps pleura toutes ses larmes. Ce corps continuait de l'appeler, ce corps commençait à l'hypnotiser, ce corps avait gagné. Il resta là, contemplant ce ciel orangé s'embraser. S'embraser en même temps qu'elle, en même temps que celle qu'il aimait. Il comprit enfin ce qui le retenait ici. C'était elle. La femme qu'il aimait et qui portait leur enfant. Le produit de leur amour.


	22. Tu dois te battre

Bonjour les gens! En ce jour de tempête en Normandie, j'ai le temps décrire et de travailler mes cours. Je poste donc ce chapitre centré sur Matt et Kelly. Vous allez les voir 'boxer' aujourd'hui (Matt surtout). L'histoire se passe deux jours après les événements du lac.

Appréciez :D

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tard...**

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide**

J'avais parfaitement conscience que Matt avait besoin d'extérioriser tous ses sentiments de ces derniers jours. Orlovsky avait essayé de lui faire sortir tout cela, sans aucun succès. Il était même à cours d'idées. Tout cela nous dépassait. Mais j'avais une idée dont je voulais avoir l'approbation. Alors j'étais allé voir Orlovsky entre deux de ses séances.

« Aumônier Orlovsky ? »

« Kelly ! Matt n'a pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui non ? »

« Euh... Non. En fait je voulais vous parler. Ce ne sera pas long. C'est une idée que j'ai eu et j'ai besoin de savoir si ça pourra l'aider. À aller mieux ».

Il n'était pas forcément ravi, mais il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête vers un des patients.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas que je prenne cinq minutes de votre rendez-vous ? »

« Si cela peut vous aider, non ».

« Merci ».

Tout de suite après, il me fit signe de rentrer dans le bureau et de m'asseoir.

« Bon. C'est quoi cette idée ? »

Il s'assit et prit une tasse de café.

« En tant que pompier, on doit faire de l'exercice en dehors du travail. Musculation, boxe, des chose comme ça. Et... Quand j'allais mal, j'allais boxer pour me détendre. Je pense que cela peut en quelque sorte aider Matt à extérioriser ses sentiments. Notamment sa colère ».

« Il... Est en colère ? »

« Vous... Enfin, vous êtes... Je pensais que vous aviez deviné ».

« Je sais que dans une situation pareille, on a le droit d'être en colère, mais votre ami n'a jamais montré une once de colère durant nos entretiens. Même si je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner des détails, secret professionnel, il n'a pas encore prononcer un mot avec moi ».

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, moi je peux vous dire qu'il est en colère. Parce que ce qu'il a vécu, vous ne connaissez même pas 1% de son histoire. Moi-même je ne sais pas tout, et j'en découvre tous les jours. Il y a quelques jours, je l'ai surpris un morceaux de verre à la main, mais il ne faisait rien. Et il n'a rien fait, à part le serrer fort et donc se couper la main assez profondément. J'ai vu qu'il était en colère contre lui-même. Car il devait se laisser faire, et... Enfin c'est compliqué. Je crois que ce serait mieux si c'est lui qui vous en touche un mot. Mais je crois qu'une séance de boxe pourrait l'aider ».

« À ne pas se laisser faire donc... »

« C'est idée ».

Je soupirai. Je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il était partagé, à l'idée de le faire se sentir violent.

« Je ne suis pas 100% convaincu, mais vous pouvez essayer une séance pour voir si cela aide un peu. Et vous revenez me voir après cela pour me donner vos impressions, d'accord ? »

« Aucun soucis ».

Je souris. Il n'approuvait pas totalement, mais j'allais être fixé.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

Kelly était revenu il y avait à peine quelques minutes qu'il me demandait de me préparer. Je ne voulais pas sortir, mais il insistait, alors je ne me battais pas. Il était là pour moi, et s'il voulait me faire sortir, cela devait être pour une bonne raison. Ma blessure à la main me gênait un peu mais ce n'était pas très grave. Il chargeait deux gros sacs dans la voiture pendant que je finissais de me préparer.

« Allez Matt. On nous attend ».

« J'ai presque fini ».

En fait j'avais fini. Je me préparais juste mentalement à sortir. C'était encore un peu dur pour moi de réaliser cette tâche.

« Matt ? »

Je sursautai en entendant un toc-toc à la porte et la voix de Kelly.

« Désolé, mais il faut vraiment sortir là ».

Je lui souris légèrement et sortis avec lui pour monter dans la voiture. La route ne fut pas très longue, mais j'avais l'impression de connaître l'endroit.

« Kelly... »

« Je sais Matt, je sais. Mais tu as besoin de te défouler un peu. Tout en regagnant de la force pour reprendre ta place au 51. Alors on va descendre, se préparer dans le vestiaire et rejoindre le ring ».

Je ne pouvais rien dire. Mais j'acquiesçai. Kelly avait eu une bonne idée, mais je ne savais pas si je le voulais vraiment. La préparation prit plus de temps que la normale à cause de ma main, mais d'après Kelly, Bennett m'avait autoriser à faire de la boxe sous certaines conditions : si je sentais ma main tirer, je devais arrêter immédiatement. C'était selon lui, mais je ne savais pas si c'était vrai ou non, et je m'en fichais un peu. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'entraînement. Excepté le patron, qui nous avait appris à boxer. C'était l'entraîneur ''officiel'' des pompiers de la caserner 51.

« Kelly ! »

« Kurt ! Merci pour tout cela. Je sais que je t'ai prévenu à la dernière minute, mais il fallait vraiment que cela se fasse le plus vite possible ».

« Pas de soucis ! J'étais fermé aujourd'hui, mais cela m'a donné un prétexte de ne pas me disputer avec ma femme ! »

Kelly discutait avec Kurt, tandis que j'inspectais les environs, comme à mon habitude. Puis ils vinrent vers moi.

« Bon, Kelly m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu te dépenses. J'ai une idée pour toi, et j'espère que tu voudras bien la suivre. Viens sur le ring avec moi s'il te plaît ».

Je ne sais pas quelle idée ils avaient eu, mais connaissant Kelly et Kurt, je n'allais pas être déçu.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide, au même moment**

Je devais parler à Kurt avant que Matt ne puisse faire le moindre exercice. Je lui tapai le bras, voulant lui faire comprendre que je voulais discuter avec lui en privé, et il me suivit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kelly ? »

« Ecoute, Matt a vécu un enfer ces derniers jours, et j'aimerais qu'il extériorise tout cela ».

« Un enfer, comme ? »

Je ne voulais pas réellement dire ce qu'il avait enduré.

« Tu.. Tu te rappelles qu'il y a une dizaine de jours, un pompier avait été enlevé et retrouvé après quatre jours ? »

« Ouai... Vaguement ».

« Matt est ce pompier. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais il a besoin de se défouler et se sentir libre à nouveau ».

« Je dois m'attendre à me faire battre ? »

« S'il a beaucoup sur la conscience, peut-être. Il t'a déjà battu à la boxe une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ! »

« Kelly... Je demande ça pour savoir quel entraînement lui donner. S'il n'est pas en état de boxer contre moi, alors pas la peine de boxer ».

Bon sang... Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Matt devait agrandir un des clubs de strip-tease d'un ancien pompier de Chicago et les flics en ont profité pour le faire travailler sous couverture et obtenir des infos sur un trafic d'êtres humains qu'il menait avec ses hommes. Il s'est faire prendre. Durant quatre jours, il a été séquestré et torturé par ce taré. Et son seul moyen de rester en vie, c'était de se laisser faire ».

« Je vois, donc... Pour résumer, tu veux que j'arrive à lui faire extérioriser tout cela par la boxe ? »

« Si tu peux, tu serai mon génie ».

Kurt soupira et croisa ses bras.

« J'ai mieux que la boxe pour cela. Suis-moi ».

« Euh, Kurt ? Ne soit pas trop... Brusque avec lui. Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses ».

« J'ai compris ».

On s'approcha de Matt.

« Bon, Kelly m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu te dépenses. J'ai une idée pour toi, et j'espère que tu voudras bien la suivre. Viens sur le ring avec moi s'il te plaît ».

Matt suivit Kurt sur le ring et je me mis sur un des côtés.

« Je ne vais pas te faire boxer aujourd'hui. Je vais t'apprendre un autre sport. Mais je veux d'abord savoir si tu es partant avant de continuer ».

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

Un autre sport ? J'avais déjà eu du mal à apprendre à boxer, ce n'était pas pour apprendre un autre sport. Mais si on était monté sur le ring, cela voulait dire que cela ressemblait à la boxe. Fini de réfléchir, Kelly m'avait emmené ici, alors cela avait pour but de m'aider à me sentir mieux. J'acquiesçai.

« Très bien ! Ce sport j'espère que tu le connais, c'est le kickboxing ».

Je connaissais ce sport, mais seulement de nom.

« De nom ».

« C'est déjà un bon début. C'est en quelque sorte un dérivé de la boxe. Certains disent que c'est américain, d'autres japonais. Moi je dis que c'est les deux. Enfin bref. Le fait que tu saches boxer va m'aider à t'apprendre plus facilement ce sport ».

J'avouai que j'avais un peu peur. Je ne me sentais pas à mon aise du tout. Ce n'était pas mon terrain de chasse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Matt, ça va aller ».

Kelly m'encourageait. Kurt prit les coussins d'entraînements.

« Tu connais de part la boxe les coups de poings, et c'est déjà un grand début car ce sont les mêmes dans ce sport. Pour simplifier, on rajoute des coups de pieds et des coups de genoux, ils sont juste plus réglementés. C'est bon pour le moment ? »

« Oui ».

« Bien. Tous les coups, que ce soient des coups de pieds, de genoux ou de poings, sont autorisés aux trois niveaux. Le balayage n'est autorisé qu'au niveau des pieds. Jusque-là ça va ? »

« Oui ».

« Pas très loquace à ce que je vois ! »

Je lui offris un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas parler, c'était que j'avais peur. C'était plus fort que moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'entraîner. Ça va venir. Donc, quand je dis poing, tu donnes des coups de poings, quand je dis pied, des coups de pieds, genou pour des coups de genoux. Si je veux vraiment être spécifique, quand j'estimerai que tu as saisi les bases, je pourrai dire d'autres mots, mais dans ce cas-là je te les expliquerai ».

« Fais attention avec ta main droite Matt ».

J'acquiesçai. Je savais qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas rouvrir la plaie.

« Je te montre les mouvements et dès que je te le dis, tu les reproduis, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ».

Je me mis en place, près de lui, pendant qu'il exécutait les mouvements. J'essayai de les reproduire, mais j'avais vraiment très peur.

« Matt ».

Kelly monta sur le ring et me fit face.

« Ici tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es seul avec nous, et personne ne peut rentrer. Et cela te fera du bien de faire ça. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? »

Je fermai les yeux. Je faisais confiance en Kelly, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Pour lui, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait, je lui devais bien ça. Alors je bougeai la tête pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord avec lui. Il me sourit et tapa légèrement sur mon épaule.

« On peut reprendre ? »

« Oui ».

Je me concentrai à nouveau. J'étais prêt.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Severide**

J'étais légèrement inquiet pour Matt. Mais savoir qu'il voulait essayer cette méthode en disait long : il me faisait confiance. Le contraire m'aurait vraiment fait mal. Mais le voir sur le ring, écouter Kurt, le laisser l'approcher d'aussi près sans réellement paniquer, reproduire ses mouvements... Cela me faisait plaisir, et sourire. Kurt restait impassible, et continuait de réaliser tous les mouvements tandis que Matt les reproduisait. Je connaissais Kurt bien avant que Matt le connaisse de part les pompiers. Parfois je venais boxer ici avant l'académie, et Kurt était déjà là. C'était le fils de l'ancien propriétaire et on s'entraînait ensemble. Kurt était rarement impassible. Généralement, cela voulait dire qu'il était impressionné.

« Très bien Matt ! Tu m'impressionnes je dois dire ! J'aimerai faire un entraînement plus... Énergique avec toi ».

Matt inspira, mais n'expira pas. Ma première action fut d'aller vers lui et de l'agripper légèrement au bras droit.

« Matt, expire Matt. Ecoute-moi ! Expire ! »

Je pris son poignet pour prendre son pouls. Il était rapide. Il n'expirait toujours pas.

« Matt, écoute-moi ».

Il tomba au sol, expira, et pleura de grosses larmes. Je compris. Je connaissais Matt mieux que quiconque.

« C'est... Ce mot Matt, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il prit son temps, mais acquiesça. Kurt me regardait bizarrement.

« C'est... Le mot ''énergique'' qui le bloque. Matt, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Kurt voulait dire un entraînement un peu plus difficile ».

Les yeux de Matt était humide, les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues et tombaient au sol. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je... Je sais. C'était... Plus fort que moi ».

« Ton corps et ton cerveau réagisse encore à tout cela. C'est pour ça que j'avais pensé t'emmener ici. T'aider à dépasser ça et recommencer ta vie. Je voulais t'aider à extérioriser tes sentiments sur le ring. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée ».

« Non ! »

Je sursautai.

« Je veux dire... Je veux essayer. Quand... Hallie est morte, je suis venu boxer plusieurs fois, et... taper dans un punching-ball me faisait du bien. Cela m'aidait un peu à oublier. Je veux essayer ».

Matt était déterminé. Et je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Il se remit debout, essuya les larmes coulant encore sur son visage et se remit à côté de Kurt.

« Comme je disais, je voulais passer à la phase suivante de l'entraînement. Tu me suis toujours ? »

Matt acquiesça. Il voulait faire ça. Pour lui, pour se sentir mieux.


	23. Être libre

Bonsoir bonsoir! Bon, je n'ai pas mis à jour pendant un moment (un peu plus d'un mois), mais je n'avais pas fini ce chapitre et je n'ai pas eu l'inspiration (oui, je marche à l'inspiration) et je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause!

Je ne vais pas dire que ce chapitre est l'un des plus aboutis de cette histoire, mais j'en suis assez fière: j'y introduis le point de vue de Sonia (que je n'avais pas intégré depuis un bon moment quand même).

Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire tranquille et apprécier!

* * *

 **Point de vue externe**

« Poing... Pied... Genou... Bien Matt, on y arrive ! »

Matt était en sueur, et Kurt aussi. Il se dépensait comme jamais, plus on avançait dans la séance, plus les coups de Matt gagnaient en précision et en puissance, au point que Kurt devait expirer à chaque coup que Matt portait à présent. Il était déterminé, ce n'était plus le même homme. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, et il adorait ça. Cela lui permettait d'évacuer toute la colère qu'il avait en lui, et cela se voyait. Plus Matt frappait les sacs, plus il frappait fort, plus il faisait mal, plus il se sentait mieux. À chaque coup qu'il portait, le visage de Kurt s'estompait. Et le visage de Jack Nesbitt prenait place. À chaque coup, il disait à Matt qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en tirer, aucun moyen de se battre. Mais cette fois, Matt était libre de tout mouvement, Matt pouvait se défendre. Kelly avait presque tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas en Matt. Les coups qu'il assénait n'était pas seulement un défouloir. Il y avait de la rage dedans. Certes de la peur, mais avant tout de la rage.

« Matt ? »

Mais Matt n'écoutait pas. Matt n'écoutait plus. Il n'était plus lui même. Il repensait à tout cela, à tous les coups qu'il avait pu recevoir sans même dire un mot, sans même broncher, ni crier, ni pleurer. Il restait là, sans bouger à recevoir des coups toujours plus forts, toujours plus violents, toujours plus... Secrets. Il restait immobile tel un robot, il regardait ces hommes prendre du plaisir à le frapper, à le torturer, à l'humilier, ligoté avec du fil barbelé et presque suspendu dans le vide. Il souffrait le martyr, mais ne disait pas un mot. Il encaissait. Pour elle. Pour Gabby. Pour qu'elle reste en vie.

« Matt ! »

Matt n'écoutait toujours pas. Les coups portés étaient tellement violents que Kurt, malgré toute son expérience ne faisait pas le poids. Et Matt criait de rage. Kelly avait essayé de se ruer sur le ring pour aider Kurt et retenir Matt, mais cela n'avait pas marché. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné, c'était de recevoir un coup tellement violent que sa mâchoire s'était disloquée. Matt était en pleine crise de délire. Il revivait ce qu'il avait vécu, mais cette fois en étant libre. Et Kelly savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. S'il revoyait Nesbitt à la place de Kurt, alors il allait tuer Kurt, peut importe comment. Il fallait trouver une solution pour l'arrêter, et la seule que Kelly avait en tête n'était pas très bonne. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Hey Kelly ! Tout va bien ? »

« Bon sang Antonio, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite dans la salle de boxe de Kurt ! Ça urge ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est Matt ! Je l'ai emmené ici pour se libérer un peu, mais il est en folie. Je crois qu'il a des flashbacks, et Kurt n'arrive pas à le contenir ! Il m'a déboîté la mâchoire et il ne s'arrêtera peut-être pas avant d'avoir tué Kurt sans le vouloir ! Il faut que tu viennes ! »

« Je suis là dans deux minutes ».

Kelly raccrocha, tenant toujours sa mâchoire douloureuse et s'avança vers le ring.

« Kurt ! Antonio arrive dans deux minutes ! »

« Je vais pas tenir deux minutes seul ! »

Kelly regarda affolé autour de lui et malgré la peur d'être de nouveau frappé, il remonta sur le ring pour affronter Matt. Il voyait dans son regard qu'il n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus que la rage de tuer. Dans la tête de Matt, ce n'était pas Kelly qui était apparu. C'était celle d'Oleg. Un homme qui l'avait torturé d'une manière tellement unique qu'il en avait envie de vomir. Mais cette envie était bien moins forte que la rancœur qu'il avait envers lui. Dans un cri de colère, il se rua sur lui, sur celui qu'il pensait être Oleg, alors que c'était Kelly.

« Matt ! Stop ! Arrête ! »

La main de Matt lui faisait de plus en plus mal, lui tirait de plus en plus. Mais il s'en moquait totalement. Les hommes qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir étaient devant lui, et il ne saisirait pas une chance pareille de les tuer de ses propres mains. Alors il continua d'asséner des coups. Jusqu'à ce que Nesbitt se trouve au sol, complètement KO, et de voir la peur dans les yeux d'Oleg. Et il continua, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au sol et qu'il soit lui-même sur lui, libérant ses coups sur son visage.

« Matt ! »

Antonio venait d'arriver. Mais sa première réaction fut de rester immobile. Pour l'une des premières fois, la peur l'avait envahi. Il n'avait pas de gants, et devait affronter un homme, son bau-frère, alors qu'il était en plein délire. Kelly avait eu aussi le temps d'appeler Sonia qui était toujours à l'appartement avec Gabby, et elle était venue aussi. Elle avait une seringue à la main, qu'elle tendit à Antonio.

« Il faut que vous lui injectiez ça. C'est un tranquillisant. Il va mettre fin à son délire et l'endormir. Mais soyez prudent, l'état dans lequel il est pourrait vous mettre KO ».

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix ».

Il attrapa la seringue et monta lui aussi sur le ring. Matt leva les yeux, et aperçut un des hommes de main d'Oleg. Celui qui le tenait pendant les séances de ''torture'' comme ils les appelaient tous. Son poing serré, il se leva et se rua vers lui. Mais une douleur s'empara de son cou. Antonio venait de lui planter la seringue dans la jugulaire et l'avait vidé. Matt voyait les visages s'estomper à nouveau, il perdait toute sa force. Et au bout de quelques secondes, il s'aperçut de ce qu'il avait vraiment fait : Kurt était totalement KO sur le ring du sang autour de la bouche, Kelly était lui aussi au sol, se tenant la mâchoire et le visage en sang, sa main le faisait terriblement souffrir, et en face de lui, un Antonio apeuré comme jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... »

Matt tomba sur les genoux et s'effondra ensuite au sol. Le tranquillisant avait enfin fait effet. Sonia courut pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien, ce qui était presque le cas.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Kelly, deux heures plus tard...**

Ma mâchoire me faisait toujours mal, même si Sonia avait fait son maximum pour la remettre en place. Elle m'avait dit que la douleur allait disparaître d'elle même d'ici quelques jours et que je devais m'attendre à avoir un hématome. Mais il allait être caché par les nombreux autres, ceux laissés par Matt. Ma pommette droite était gonflée avec une légère coupure que Bennett avait soigné et nettoyé, et mon arcade était suturée à présent. Mais je n'en voulais pas à Matt, je m'en voulais. C'était moi qui l'avait emmené là-bas pour extérioriser, et cette extériorisation a fait qu'il a eu cette hallucination. Kurt avait repris ses esprits quelques minutes après que Matt soit KO lui aussi. Il avait les lèvres en sang et le nez cassé, et une sérieuse bosse au front. Quant à Matt, sa main s'était légèrement rouverte, et Bennett avait suturé à nouveau la blessure et bandé sa main, mais n'avait aucune autre blessure. Avec Kurt et Antonio, on n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Cela n'aurait rien changé. On avait réussi à le ramener à la maison et à le faire allonger sur le canapé, pendant que Gabby préparait à manger. Bennett avait profité de ce moment pour prendre les constantes de Matt, et tout allait bien malgré une légère tachycardie résiduelle. Je le regardais soigneusement, massant ma mâchoire. Il était si vulnérable, si... Il n'y avait pas de mots, plus de mots pour le décrire. Mais jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi vulnérable. Pas même après la mort d'Hallie. Pas même après sa blessure à la tête ou la mort d'Andy. Il n'était plus lui.

« Combien de temps encore avant qu'il ne se réveille ? », demanda-t-il à Sonia.

« J'ai donné une seringue avec une très faible d'haldol à Antonio. Assez pour arrêter son délire et l'endormir un moment mais pas assez pour qu'il en ait les effets les plus néfastes. Nous savons qu'il a du mal à supporter ce médicament mais c'est le seul qui agit sur lui. D'ici quelques minutes il devrait se réveiller ».

Je m'assis sur le lit. Je m'en voulais vraiment d'avoir eu cette idée. Et Sonia le sentait au fond d'elle que je me blâmais, cela se voyait.

« Je trouve que vous avez eu une excellente idée Kelly », finit-elle par me dire. « Même si ça s'est mal terminé, on peut voir les choses sous un autre angle : cela lui a permis de se défouler ».

Ça, pour se défouler... J'aurais préféré qu'il utilise un punching-ball plutôt que son meilleur ami, mais Sonia n'avait pas tort. Matt s'est vraiment défoulé sur ce coup-là. Et vu comment il se défoulait, il cachait encore pas mal de chose à l'intérieur, beaucoup de choses que l'on ne savait toujours pas. Et qu'il nous dévoilerait sans doute jamais. C'était Matt après tout. Sans s'y attendre, Matt commençait à gesticuler sur le lit.

« Il est en train d'émerger ».

Je me rapprochais, l'appelant pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Matt**

J'avais un sacré mal de crâne, cette migraine qui ne me quittait presque jamais. Je me sentais bouger, mais je ne sentais presque rien. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'étais allongé sur quelque chose de très confortable et chaud, et que j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait frappé partout, sur toutes les parties de mon corps. Ma main me lançait des pics de douleur, comme... Comme si la plaie s'était rouverte. J'essayais de repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me souvenais être parti pour la salle de boxe avec Kelly et que j'avais terriblement peur. Mais ensuite j'avais revu les visages de... De ces salopards. Et ensuite... Ensuite je ne me rappelais pas.

« Matt ? »

Kelly ? Ça y est, les images me revenaient : tout ce que j'avais fait, ceux que j'avais frappé, le kick-boxing. Tout. J'avais frappé Kelly, j'avais frappé Kurt. Tout cela parce que je croyais qu'ils étaient d'autres personnes. D'autres personnes que je détestais, que je ne pouvais plus voir en peinture. J'avais honte. Tellement honte de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de gym. Comment j'avais pu faire cela, faire subir cela à mon meilleur ami ?

« Matt, ne pleure pas ».

Je pleurais ? Je pleurais vraiment ? Des doigts venaient de passer sur mes joues, délicatement. Pour je ne savais quelle raison. Je reconnaissais ces doigts. C'était ceux de Kelly. Il était toujours là ? Après ce que je venais de lui faire ?

« C'est fini. Tout est fini ».

Sa voix était très douce, rassurante. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Kelly n'était jamais comme ça. J'ouvris les yeux, tout doucement. J'avais peur d'avoir la vision trouble, comme à chaque fois qu'on m'injectais quelque chose pour me calmer. Je regardais Kelly. Son visage était légèrement bleui au niveau de la joue, sur la mâchoire. Je me rappelais avoir frappé quelqu'un à lui déboîter la mâchoire. C'était Kelly ?

« Je suis désolé... », finis-je par dire.

Mais Kelly secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non. Non, c'est à moi. Je t'ai fait enduré cela et... Et ça a mené à toute cette histoire. C'était une mauvaise idée ».

Cette fois, c'était à moi de lui tenir tête.

« Non. J'avais besoin de cela. De... De leur faire face et... Et de me battre ».

« De... De leur faire face ? », s'étonna Kelly. « Mais il n'y avait que Kurt et moi, et ensuite Antonio... »

Mais il comprit tout de suite après ce que je voulais dire. Je le lisais dans ses yeux.

« Ah... On était eux, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu... Tu as frappé si violemment ? »

Kelly passa sa main sur sa mâchoire et grimaça un peu. Je lui avais vraiment fait mal.

« Je suis désolé... »

« Ne le sois pas ».

Je l'observais attentivement. Il semblait ne pas m'en vouloir. Comment pouvait-il ne pas m'en vouloir ? Je fermai à les yeux et soupirai. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Sonia**

Matt semblait triste et perdu. Il pleurait, mais à chaque fois qu'une larme coulait sur ses joues, Kelly venait l'enlever. Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer. Je ne voulais pas non plus. Mais je n'étais qu'une infirmière qui voulait aider. Que pouvais-je faire de plus ?

« Matt ? Aucun effet secondaire cette fois-ci ? »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela. C'était sans doute la pire chose à dire, mais je venais de le faire. Je le vis rouvrir les yeux, posant calmement son regard sur moi. Je lui souris, un sourire d'infirmière. Un faux sourire. J'avais mal pour lui, je pouvais pleurer pour lui, pour ce qu'il endurait, pour ce qu'il avait enduré. Mais je n'avais pas le droit. Pas devant lui. Pas devant eux.

« Juste... Un peu mal à la tête mais ça va. Mieux que les... Les dernières fois ».

Cette fois, je réussis à sourire pour de vrai.

« Il semble qu'on ait trouvé la bonne dose de tranquillisant, si quelque chose du même genre se reproduit ».

Encore une chose à ne pas dire. J'avais le don pour faire cela. Mais au moins il sourit.

« Au moins une bonne nouvelle alors ».

Gabby approcha doucement. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas effrayer Matt. Elle sourit en le regardant.

« Le dîner est prêt ».

« Tu te sens prêt à te lever ? », demanda Kelly.

« Je crois que oui ».

Kelly l'aida à se redresser, puis à se lever. Mais Matt semblait un peu pris de vertige. Il se rassit presque aussitôt sur le canapé, fermant ses yeux et avalant sa salive.

« Vous avez des vertiges ? La nausée ? »

Personne ne parla pendant une minute, le temps que Matt réponde à la question. Il semblait lutter.

« Un peu. Mais ça va passer, je me suis levé trop vite ».

Peu après, on s'installa autour de la table pour manger. Gabby avait fait une de ses recettes dominicaines dont elle avait le secret. J'adorais ses recettes. Mais je devais rentrer chez moi. Pour ma famille.

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois rentrer chez moi. Je sais que j'ai promis de veiller sur Matt ici, mais... Mais j'ai aussi une famille et... Et mon mari et ma fille me manquent terriblement ».

« Oh... Ne vous excusez pas Sonia », assura Kelly avec un grand sourire. « On veillera sur Matt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et demain le docteur Riley sera là alors c'est bon ».

Ils semblaient tous comprendre la situation. Du moins je l'espérais. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'occuper de Matt à plein temps alors que j'étais la chef des infirmières du département des soins intensifs et que j'avais une famille à gérer.

« Je vous raccompagne ».

Gabby se leva et m'accompagna à la porte.

« Encore une fois je suis désolée », répétai-je.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de le dire. C'est plutôt nous. On vous a sollicité en dehors de l'hôpital alors que vous avez une vie de famille. Merci d'avoir veillé sur Matt alors que vous auriez pu refuser ».

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir Gabby. Vraiment. Et... Et si je peux aider Matt encore une fois, vous avez mon numéro ».

J'étais sincère. Je voulais vraiment aider Matt à s'en sortir. Comment avait-il pu traverser cet enfer seul ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu tenir le coup de cette traversée ?


	24. La première rencontre

Bonjour à tous! Quoi de mieux pour commencer la semaine qu'un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire? Je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis un moment, et ce chapitre est relativement court par rapport aux autres, mais j'espère que vous allez quand même aimer. Il est légèrement différent de la version anglaise (qui est en anglais, et les dialogues de ce chapitres sont en français) car je mélange le français et l'accent Belge (désolée pour nos amis Belges qui me lisent...).

J'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier ce chapitre et le dévorer (ou le lire, comme vous voulez)!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Trois semaines plus tard...**

* * *

 **Point de vue de Casey**

J'étais angoissé. Aujourd'hui, Gabby et moi devions aller à l'hôpital de Chicago pour la seconde échographie. J'étais vraiment très stressé. C'était la toute première fois que j'allais réellement voir ce petit bout de chou. Pendant un mois, j'avais essayé de rester calme quand Gabby était aux alentours, je l'avais laissé me toucher sans paniquer. Et j'avais essayé de la toucher aussi. Je savais que ce serait difficile pour nous, mais elle disait toujours qu'on allait surmonter cela et traverser cet enfer ensemble. Et j'étais très... très heureux de savoir qu'elle me soutenait. Je pouvais voir que je tremblais sur la chaise, assis à côté de la femme que j'aimais. Elle prit délicatement et doucement ma main avec la sienne et la serra.

« Hey. Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer. J'en suis sure ».

« Je... Je ne connais pas cette... Docteur Alerson ? »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai vu qu'une seule fois mais je pense qu'elle est super. Et drôle. Et Belge ».

« Ah... Le fait qu'elle soit Belge change tout ? »

« Ouai ! Je m'amuse souvent avec l'accent belge, et toi aussi si je me souviens bien non ? Tu crois que si on parle avec l'accent belge elle va aimer ? »

« Euh, Gabby ? On prend l'accent belge quand on est un peu éméchée. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... »

Elle sourit, et je lui souris en retour.

« Madame Dawson ? »

On sursauta et Gabby se retourna vers cette voix.

« Oui ».

Elle se tourna alors encore vers moi et me sourit une nouvelle fois.

« C'est notre tour ».

Je hochai la tête et me levai, sa main dans la mienne et on entra dans le cabinet. Le médecin nous fit signe de s'asseoir sur les chaises pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur la sienne.

« Bonjour, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien... J'en ai toujours marre de mes nausées matinales mais autrement ça va merci ».

Elle me regardait avec insistance. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Je sentis Gabby attraper mon poignet et me tourner la tête vers elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Elle ne te connaît pas, c'est tout ».

Je le savais. Mais son regard... Je ne l'aimais pas.

« C'est... Parce que vous le regardez comme vous le faites à l'instant. Il ne se sent pas bien ».

« Oh, désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ».

Je fermai les yeux et retournai ma tête vers le médecin et rouvrit mes yeux.

« Non, c'est bon ».

« Donc, vous êtes le père cette fois ? »

J'avais complètement oublié : Kelly était avec Gabby pour la première échographie.

« Oui, c'est moi ».

Le docteur sourit tandis que Gabby me tenait toujours la main.

« Donc, est-ce que vous avez eu des problèmes particuliers durant ce mois-ci ? »

« Non, juste les nausées matinales mais ça va. Parfois je me sens... Bizarre mais je pense que c'est normal ».

« Bizarre ? Bizarre comment ? »

« Euh... Comme si j'avais des papillons dans l'estomac, et quelques fois je me sens hors de moi ou... Vidée d'énergie... Vous voyez ? »

« Ah... Oui. Les hormones. C'est normal, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais aujourd'hui, comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, je vais réaliser les examens d'usage et voir si le bout de chou est en forme ».

gabby se leva, retirant sa main de la mienne et s'allongea sur un lit. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

« Tu peux venir près de moi tu sais ».

J'acquiesçai et me levai à mon tour pour la rejoindre. Elle releva son t-shirt et abaissa légèrement son pantalon pour que le médecin puisse appliquer du gel sur son ventre. Elle plaça alors la sonde et tenta de trouver notre enfant. Mon enfant.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes Belge ? » dit Gabby avec un accent Belge, accent qu'elle exhibait quand elle était saoule.

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est quoi cet accent ! » dit le médecin en rigolant.

« Quand je suis éméchée, je prends l'accent belge ».

« Et ben, vous avez égayé ma journée ! Mais comment vous avez su que... »

« Sonia me l'a dit quand elle a su que vous étiez mon médecin ».

« Et vous ? Matt, c'est ça ? »

Je sursautai et tournai ma tête vers elle.

« Euh, oui. C'est ça. Vous disiez ? »

« Je demandai si vous preniez aussi ce faux accent belge lorsque vous êtes un peu bourré ».

« Euh... Ça m'arrive. Mais elle le fait mieux que moi ».

« Je vois. Bon, on fait cette échographie en Belge ? »

« Ce serait une bonne idée, mais je crois qu'on ne gardera pas notre sérieux si c'est le cas docteur », assura Gabby.

« C'est vrai. Bon, on va parler en français alors ! »

Le médecin se concentra sur l'image pour trouver notre enfant. Et soudain, un son vint à nos oreilles, envahissant l'espace. Et ensuite, je me sentis pleurer.

« Matt ? Tout va bien ? »

« Ouai, ouai, tout va bien ».

J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues avec ma main libre, l'autre tenait fermement la main de Gabby. J'étais totalement hypnotisé par l'image sur l'écran.

« Hey salut petit gars ! Tu as grandi ! » s'exprima le médecin.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Dawson**

Matt semblait ailleurs, regardant cet écran, écoutant attentivement le cœur de notre enfant battre.

« Alors, le petit bout a dix semaines, et sa taille est... Plutôt bonne, peut-être un petit peu grand mais rien d'alarmant ».

Le docteur Alerson fronça ses sourcils et bougea légèrement la sonde sur mon ventre, allant plus bas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a docteur ? » demandai-je inquiète.

« Je... Je voudrais être sure de quelque chose ».

« Et euh... À propos de quoi ? »

« Juste... Laissez-moi faire cela et je vous dirai ensuite d'accord ? »

J'étais inquiète. Elle m'inquiétait. Et d'un autre côté, Matt était toujours concentré sur l'écran, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Très bien, donc je vais faire des tests complémentaires aujourd'hui. Je pense que le placenta n'est pas bien placé. Il est assez bas dans votre utérus. Comme je le disais, je vais faire les tests d'usage et des tests complémentaires pour déterminer le risque ».

« Il y a des risques ? »

« Chaque grossesse comporte des risques. Vous m'avez dit la dernière fois que dans votre famille, vous avez des problèmes avec les grossesses. D'où les tests complémentaires. On va trouver un moyen de vous aider à passer une grosses sereine ».

Matt et moi étions anxieux, très inquiets. Mais tout allait bien se passer, on allait traverser cela. J'en était sure.


	25. La bonne

Bonsoir à tous! Après avoir vu cette victoire de l'équipe de France féminine de football face à l'Ukraine (4 à 0 avec en prime la qualification pour l'euro 2017 sans avoir encaissé de but pour le moment et marqué 20 fois), je me suis dit qu'il était temps de publier un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire.

Je commence cette nouvelle storyline que j'avais envisagé dans le chapitre 18 (le 51 est ma famille) et j'espère que vous allez aimer ^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Point de vue externe**

Cela faisait presque un mois que Kelly avait repris son travail à la caserne, et Gabby aussi. En fait, Kelly prenait une garde pendant laquelle Gabby gardait un œil sur Matt, et le lendemain, c'était Gabby qui travaillait et Kelly qui s'occupait de lui. Personne ne voulait vraiment le laisser seul à l'appartement. Matt avait beau dire que tout irait bien, qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, Kelly et Gabby savaient que c'était faux : Oleg était toujours libre, à vouloir tuer Matt coûte que coûte pour avoir tué son business. Il n'était donc pas en sécurité seul, pas après ce que Oleg lui avait déjà fait. Aujourd'hui, c'était à Gabby de rester à l'appartement et à Kelly d'aller travailler. Il avait confiance en elle, elle allait le garder sain et sauf. Rentrant dans la caserne et se dirigeant vers le vestiaire, Hermann courut vers lui une tablette à la main.

« Severide attends ! »

« Je peux me changer avant ? Ou c'est urgent ? »

Un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage, un sourire comme il n'en avait presque jamais vu. Kelly fronça les sourcils, intrigué et perplexe.

« Une grande nouvelle ? » demanda Kelly en reprenant la route du vestiaire.

Hermann le suivit jusqu'à son casier et s'assit sur le banc pendant que Kelly se changeait.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé la maison qu'il faut pour Dawson et Casey ».

Kelly se figea, surpris, puis se retourna vers Hermann. Ce dernier hocha la tête très légèrement, le visage illuminé.

« Tu as bien entendu ».

« Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne ? Ce n'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi, mais tes plans pour réussir tombent presque tous à l'eau. Et je ne veux pas merder sur ce coup-là ».

Hermann ne dit rien, mais lui tendit la tablette qu'il avait dans les mains. Toujours aussi intrigué et avec un air interrogateur, Kelly la prit dans ses propres mains et alluma l'écran. Il vit alors la maison dont Hermann parlait. C'était une maison d'environ 130m² avec quatre chambres et une grande salle de bain, une cuisine ouverte sur un séjour, ainsi qu'un jardin de 100m². C'était le rêve de toute une vie pour Casey. En plus, elle se situait dans le même quartier, à proximité de la caserne.

« Oah, elle a l'air... Sympa cette baraque. Le prix aussi doit être bien », fit remarquer Kelly ironiquement.

Hermann sourit une nouvelle fois, se leva et s'approcha de Kelly. Il passa l'un de ses doigts sur la tablette et fit baisser le texte. Tout en bas, le prix apparut en grand.

« C'est impossible... »

Les yeux de Kelly s'écarquilla. Il n'y croyait pas.

« Il y a anguille sous roche, c'est pas possible... »

« Rien ne coûte d'aller voir pas nous-même ».

Incapables de parler, les deux hommes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Le visage de Kelly commençait à s'illuminer lui aussi.

« Tu as prévenu les autres ? »

« Je voulais t'en parler avant ».

Il finit de s'habiller après avoir redonné la tablette à Hermann et en fermant son casier, il réfléchit.

« Ok. Allons faire un tour. On prévient le chef, on prend notre attirail et on garde nos radios allumées ».

« Compris, je réunis tout le monde dans la salle commune ».

Kelly acquiesça et se sépara d'Hermann pour aller voir Boden qui se changeait lui aussi tandis que son acolyte réunissait les gars dans la salle.

« Chef ? »

Machinalement, il se tourna tout en faisant son nœud de cravate.

« Severide, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai demandé aux gars s'ils pouvaient réunir de l'argent et m'aider à trouver une maison pour Gabby et Matt ? »

« En effet, mais c'était il y a presque deux mois ».

« Je sais chef. Mais... Hermann pense avoir trouvé LA maison ».

Boden se redressa, surpris. Lui aussi s'interrogeait sur cette maison à présent.

« Je viens de voir l'annonce, la maison semble être parfaite pour eux. J'en suis sûr et certain », rassura-t-il.

« Tu as mis de côté assez d'argent pour l'acheter ? »

« Avec l'aide des autres on a réuni pas mal d'argent. Au total je crois avoir mis de côté environ... Je dirai un peu plus de 130 000€ ».

« Et la maison coûterait combien ? »

Kelly se mit à sourire, et donna le prix à Boden, qui écarquilla lui aussi les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« J'ai fait la même tête ! » expliqua Kelly en rigolant.

« C'est impossible ça... Il y a forcément quelque chose là-dessous ».

« C'est pour ça qu'on voudrait jeter un coup d'œil. Maintenant. On va la voir, on prend notre attirail avec nous et on garde nos radios allumées ».

Boden soupira, redevenant sérieux un instant.

« Tu sais que techniquement je ne devrais pas autoriser cette sortie ? »

« Mais vous allez le faire, non ? Pour Matt. Et Gabby. Et mini Dawsey ».

Il prit plusieurs secondes de réflexion avant de répondre.

« Vas-y. Mais tiens-moi au courant ».

« Je vous appellerai une fois là-bas ».

Boden acquiesça pendant que Kelly sortait du bureau et il se dirigea vers la salle commune. Tous les pompiers étaient là, y compris les haut-gradés de la caserne. Ils attendaient tous une réponse.

« On peut y aller ».

Ils crièrent presque de joie en sachant cela, puis s'avancèrent vers leurs camions respectifs pour embarquer et se diriger vers la maison en question. L'échelle 81 ouvrait la marche car c'était Hermann qui avait l'adresse.

« Hermann ? Tu n'as pas peur que Casey nous voit ? Je veux dire, c'est pas loin de là où il habite ».

« Nah. S'il nous voit, on dira qu'on a eu un appel pas loin, une fuite de gaz ou quelque chose du genre ».

« Mais Casey n'est pas bête à ce point. On n'a jamais réussi à lui mentir sur quoi que ce soit. Il le sent quand on lui ment ».

« Alors tâchons d'être le plus convainquant possible. Maintenant concentre-toi sur la route et conduis ».

« Oui mon lieutenant... »

La suite du trajet fut très calme, personne n'osant réellement prendre la parole. Au bout de dix longues minutes ils arrivèrent devant la dite maison. Tous descendirent des camions et avancèrent vers la maison. Elle était encore habitée. Les rideaux d'une des salle bougèrent légèrement, et très vite après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une femme affolée.

« Mon Dieu, il y a un problème ? Avec la maison ?! »

« Non, non madame, non ! Il n'y a aucun problème. On vient... En quelque sorte en civil. On a vu votre annonce et... »

« Ah... Je le savais que le prix n'était pas légal ».

Elle semblait presque abattue, désolée.

« En fait, on serait peut-être intéressé ».

Elle redressa la tête, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Intéressé ? Par ma maison ? »

Les pompiers acquiescèrent tous au même moment.

« Un de nos collègues traverse une mauvaise période et... Et il aurait besoin de se reconstruire ailleurs. Cette maison serait sans doute pour lui le moyen de recommencer une nouvelle vie », expliqua alors Severide.

« Et le... Bas prix lui permettrait de le faire, c'est ça ? »

« En fait... Il n'est pas au courant. On lui fait la surprise ».

La femme se posait encore plus de questions à présent.

« Bon... Vous voulez rentrer ? Voir à l'intérieur ? »

Kelly sourit et s'avança en acquiesçant, suivi par Hermann. Les autres n'avaient pas bougé. Pas besoin. Les deux hommes connaissaient assez bien Casey pour savoir si c'était la bonne maison. Les deux amis rentrèrent alors à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils étaient surpris.

« J'ai... Posté l'annonce à bas prix car il y a pas mal de travaux à faire. La maison est très mal isolée et elle commence à se faire vieille. Une partie des bois commence à se disloquer, en gros tout est à refaire presque. Mon mari a déjà acheté une nouvelle maison à l'autre bout de la ville, du coup on essaie à tout prix de vendre celle-ci. Sans grand succès jusqu'à aujourd'hui ».

Hermann et Kelly se regardaient, tous les deux avec la même idée en tête.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? »

« Je crois que oui ».

Ils se tournèrent alors vers la propriétaire.

« Madame, est-ce que vous pourriez nous aider ? »

« Dites toujours ».

« Si on vous achète la maison, on aurait besoin de vous pour quelque chose ».

Elle croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine, attendant l'explication.

« Notre collègue, celui qui traverse une mauvaise passe, il est auto-entrepreneur dans la construction, et plus particulièrement dans le bois. Est-ce que... Vous pourriez l'appeler en votre nom pour qu'il passe chez vous et estime le montant des travaux qu'il y aurait à faire ? »

La jeune femme ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais sûrement pas à cela.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment... »

« S'il passe voir la maison pour faire un devis, on saura environ le montant des travaux via votre aide, on pourra alors voir si on achète votre maison pour faire les travaux », commença à expliquer Hermann.

« Et si on achète votre maison, si vous pourriez nous aider encore un peu... », ajouta Kelly.

« Encore un peu ? »

« On résume court : vous nous aidez à avoir un devis, si c'est abordable, on vous achète la maison. Mais le temps de faire les travaux, est-ce que ce serait possible que... Que vous puissiez rester dans la maison ? Pour que... Notre ami n'ait aucun soupçon ? S'il vous plaît ? »

Kelly suppliait presque cette femme pour qu'elle marche avec eux. Mais elle était vraiment perdue.

« J-je... Je peux appeler mon mari ? Il saura sans doute plus... Enfin, je ne suis pas douée pour cela, c'est mon mari qui gère ».

« Aucun problème. On n'a pas d'appels pour le moment ».

La jeune femme se retourna, prit son téléphone et appela son mari. Travaillant à proximité, en cinq minutes, il était là.

« Chérie, pourquoi il y a les pompiers de... Hors... »

Étonné lui aussi, la fin de sa phrase était presque inaudible.

« Il y a un problème avec la maison ? »

« Chéri ? Ils sont là pour l'annonce ».

« oh ».

Le mari posa son regard sur les deux pompiers, les reluquant de haut en bas.

« Vous êtes... Intéressés ? »

« On vous explique. On a un collègue qui doit... Refaire sa vie et on aimerait lui faire une surprise. On cherche une maison pour lui, sa future femme et le futur bébé, et quand on est tombé sur l'annonce, on a tout de suite pensé que votre maison serait la bonne ».

« Comme vous avez sûrement dû le comprendre, il y a pas mal de travaux à faire avant de pouvoir habiter dedans. C'est pour cela qu'on a baissé le prix à son maximum, car on savait que le prix des travaux serait élevé et on n'avait pas les moyens de les entreprendre ».

« On sait, votre femme nous a gentiment expliqué cela. Notre collègue est auto-entrepreneur dans la construction en bois, et on voulait savoir si vous pourriez nous aider dans notre surprise pour lui. Il peut réaliser un devis en votre nom, et si c'est abordable pour nous, on achète votre maison et on paie les travaux ».

« Mais... »

Pour le mari, il y avait forcément un mais quelque part. Même s'il avait à faire à des pompiers, il savait se méfier.

« Si le prix est raisonnable pour nous, il fera les travaux, c'est certain. Mais pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons... On... »

Kelly ne savait pas comment expliquer et demander cette faveur à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Nous aimerions savoir si vous seriez prêts à rester dans cette maison le temps des travaux pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons ».

Le mari leva les mains, comme pour arrêter les deux pompiers.

« Attendez, que je résume. Si le prix des travaux et le prix de la maison sont dans notre budget, vous achetez la maison, vous faites faire les travaux par votre ami qui va vivre dans cette maison sans que celui-ci se rende compte de rien. Et pour cela, vous nous demandez de rester dans la maison le temps des travaux », résuma le mari.

« Pour faire le plus simple possible... C'est tout à fait cela », affirma Severide.

« Et... Cela devrait... Durer combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, je pense que lorsqu'il fera le devis, et avant tout si vous acceptez, il vous dira combien de temps cela devrait prendre ».

« Je vois. Bon, je suis prêt à appeler votre... Ami, pour un devis. Et on peut se revoir après pour voir ce que l'on fait ? »

« Aucun problème pour nous ! Je vous donne mon numéro, je serais joignable presque tout le temps ».

Kelly écrit son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier et le tendit au mari.

« Et si l'énergumène n'est pas joignable, appelez-moi à ce numéro. Moi je le serai ».

À son tour, il inscrit son numéro sur le même bout de papier. Au même instant, la radio crissa et le central les appela sur le lieu d'un accident de voiture.

« On doit y aller. Tenez, je vous donne son numéro professionnel pour que vous l'appeliez ».

Kelly donna le numéro de Matt avant de s'en aller en courant vers les camions.

Beaucoup plus tard le lendemain matin, Gabby vint à son tour à la caserne pour faire sa garde en tant qu'ambulancière. Elle était accompagné de Matt, comme tout les jours de garde depuis un mois environ, puis il repartait avec Kelly pour l'appartement. Comme ça, il prenait l'air, il remettait les pieds à la caserne et il voyait ses collègues.

« Hey ! Salut Casey ! »

Ses hommes le saluèrent comme tous les trois jours et s'agglutinèrent autour de lui, en gardant leurs distances pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Comment ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop à l'appartement ? »

« Je... Remonte la pente. Doucement. Mais sûrement. J'aimerais reprendre le travail mais... L'aumônier n'a toujours pas donné son feu vert alors... Alors j'attends ».

Il força un sourire et baissa la tête.

« Casey, donne-toi un peu de temps pour... Pour recoller les morceaux. Okay ? Il faut prendre le temps de guérir intérieurement et être à 100% avant de revenir. Ce sera dans peu de temps, j'en suis sûr », tenta de rassurer Hermann.

« Merci Hermann. Merci à vous tous de... De me soutenir ».

Tous adressèrent un dernier sourire à Casey avant de s'éparpiller pour rentrer chez eux. Kelly s'arrêta à côté de lui, il tapa très légèrement son épaule.

« On y va ? »

« Euh... Kelly ? On... Pourrait faire un détour avant de rentrer ? Je... », commença-t-il, mais s'arrêta net, ne sachant pas comment expliquer. « J'ai... Reçu un appel de quelqu'un qui... Qui souhaiterait un devis pour des travaux. Il euh... Il a dit que c'était urgent et... Et c'est dans le quartier, pas loin d'ici ».

Severide savait de quoi il parlait, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il était aussi contente de savoir que Matt avait accepté de reprendre un peu le travail pour ne pas s'ennuyer à l'appartement.

« Bien sûr. Si je peux t'aider », assurat-il.

« Merci ».

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, près à partir pour la maison. La possible future maison de Matt, sans qu'il ne le sache.


	26. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais, je sais, vous vous attendiez à avoir à lire un nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai quelques petits problèmes. Voici ce qu'il en est.

Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire avec ma collègue (Justicerocks), on savait comment finir cette histoire (je veux dire par là, la scène finale), mais on ne savait pas trop comment allait se passer l'intérieur de l'histoire. On avait la grande storyline mais rien d'autres autour. De ce fait, il a fallu introduire les flashbacks, expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces quatre jours de captivité, que ce soit du côté de Matt que du côté de sa famille et de ses amis. Malheureusement, il se trouve que maintenant, je suis bloquée: je ne sais pas comment ni où ni où placer ces flashbacks, ni comment les écrire.

De ce fait, j'ai pris une grande décision: je vais réécrire cette histoire dans son intégralité. Je vais la commencer au moment où Gabby trouve le corps de Katya dans la cuisine de l'appartement, et non pas après les quatre jours de captivité. Il restera encore quelques flashbacks, mais au moins vous saurez tout ce qu'il s'est passé dès le départ, et donc vous pourrez comprendre dans son intégralité ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de tout le monde, plutôt que de découvrir au fil du temps.

Je vais faire un petit résumé de ce que vous savez déjà (par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la disparition de Matt:

\- Matt a été torturé physiquement, mentalement et même sexuellement. Et ce tous les jours. C'est pour cela qu'il agit ainsi envers tout le monde, même si Kelly, puis Sonia et Walcott ont rapidement gagné sa confiance.

\- Il n'y pas mangé ni bu pendant quatre jours, soit le maximum de temps que le corps peut tenir (on peut tenir quatre jours sans boire et techniquement onze jours sans manger).

\- SPOILERS! Ses bourreaux l'ont menacé de toucher/tuer sa famille et ses amis s'il ne parlait pas, mais Matt a joué là-dessus en expliquant que s'ils les touchaient, il ne dirait rien (même s'il ne savait pas où se trouvait l'agenda de Katya).

\- Ils ont réalisé de nombreuses vidéos de ces moments de torture et les ont envoyées à sa famille la plus proche (Kelly et Gabby) pour "leur donenr des nouvelles de Matt", en espérant qu'il allait parler (ça n'a pas marché je vous rassure). Il était au courant de ces vidéos, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne supportais pas que Gabby l'approche (par gêne et honte principalement).

\- Il a pensé à Hallie pour se maintenir en vie. Elle était cette voix dans sa tête qui lui parlait, l'aidait à surmonter la douleur qu'il ressentait, à surmonter cet enfer et à garder l'espoir d'être retrouvé à temps.

Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment (en détails en tout cas), mais c'est pour cela que je réécris cette histoire: donner le maximum de détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé va être très dur à faire dans les chapitres qui suivent. Ce que je veux dire c'est que donner des détails est facile, c'est surtout comment, où et quand les introduire dans l'histoire. Parce qu'à part dans ses cauchemars, où les placer?

J'espère que vous comprendrez ma décision et pourquoi je le fais, mais je vous promets que cette histoire "réécrite" va bientôt être publiée. Je le promets.


	27. De petits détails

Bonsoir tout le monde! Cela faisait longtemps sur cette histoire hein?

Et bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer: je vais la continuer!

J'ai trouvé un moyen d'intégrer ce que je voulais faire avec lé réécriture de cette histoire dans celle-ci. Ceci est le dernier chapitre avant un grand break de 11 chapitres (si tout se passe bien) pour expliquer TOUT ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les quatre jours durant lesquels Matt a été porté disparus, que ce soit de son point de vue comme celui de ses proches. J'expliquerai tout avant le prochain chapitre, mais après ce grand break, je continuerai l'histoire à la troisième personne, et là où je l'avais arrêté (c'est-à-dire à la fin de ce chapitre).

J'espère que vous allez continuer à aimer cet écrits!

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : De petits détails**

Arrivés devant la porte de la maison, Matt était anxieux, et Kelly était présent à ses côtés pour le soutenir. C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait accepté de travailler depuis l'enlèvement, et cela le paralysait. Il prit une grande inspiration, expirant en tremblant légèrement.

« Hey ».

Kelly apposa sa main sur son épaule, en guise de soutien.

« Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. J'en suis sûr ».

Matt força un sourire, et acquiesça. Kelly avait toujours raison depuis quelques temps. Il se résigna à frapper à la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard, un homme ouvrit. Il reconnut tout de suite Kelly, mais ne dit rien. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce dont ils avaient parlé plus tôt dans la journée.

« Vous êtes monsieur O'Maley ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Et vous êtes Matthew Casey ? »

« Euh, juste Matt ».

Matt sourit très légèrement, et l'homme les invita tous les deux.

« Kelly Severide. J'accompagne Matt sur certains de ses chantiers », dit Kelly en serrant la main à cet homme comme si de rien n'était.

Sans être remarqué, Kelly lui adressa alors un clin d'œil, comme pour lui demander de jouer le jeu.

« Ryan O'Maley, enchanté. Et voici ma femme Irna ».

« Bonjour messieurs. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Un café, un verre d'eau ? »

« Non merci. Matt ? »

« Euh, ça devrait aller. Merci ».

Matt regardait les alentours de la pièce principale. Il y avait des moulages en bois très originaux qu'il trouvaient magnifiques. Il s'aventura un peu, découvrant les nombreux petits bijoux d'ébène de la salle.

« C'est pour cela qu'on a fait appel à vous. Un de nos... Un de nos amis vous a recommandé, expliquant que vous aviez fait un excellent travail chez lui, alors nous n'avons pas hésité ».

Matt acquiesça, mais ne répondit pas. Pas sur le moment.

« Vous voulez que je fasse quoi chez vous ? »

« En fait, nous aimerions... Changer un peu. On vous a fait appel aussi car vous avez la réputation d'improviser de magnifiques chefs d'œuvres. On s'est dit avec ma femme qu'on pourrait vous laisser carte blanche pour refaire la maison ».

« La maison ? Entière ? »

« Et bien... Si vous pouvez faire cela, ce serait énorme. Faire appel à un grand professionnel nous ruinerait, et on se serait retrouvé avec une maison banale ».

« Vous... Me laissez carte blanche ? Sur toute la maison ? »

« Oui ! » insista l'homme avec un grand sourire.

Cela éveilla la curiosité de Matt. Alors Kelly décida d'intervenir.

« Ce que veut savoir Matt, c'est plutôt pourquoi carte blanche et pourquoi tout la maison ».

« Ah... Euh, et bien... »

Ryan essayait de trouver les bons mots pour que Matt accepte. Au moins de réaliser le devis des travaux.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, notre maison commence à tomber en ruine. Le bois n'est pas non plus fait pour résister aux flammes et il pourrit. Mais on ne veut pas partir. Cette maison nous a permis de nous reconstruire après un événement assez... Contraignant. On veut à tout prix la garder. Mais pour cela, il nous faudrait votre aide. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider ? »

Matt prit le temps de réfléchir pour répondre. Il était en plein doute. Il avait peur. Ce n'était qu'un simple travail de construction, mais il ressentait cette boule à l'estomac lorsqu'on a peur.

« Matt ? Hey, regarde-moi ».

Matt posa son regard sur Kelly. Il sourit légèrement, mais chaleureusement.

« Si tu as quelques doutes sur ce travail, on le fera ensemble ».

Matt comprit alors que Kelly ne voulait pas exposer son angoisse aux yeux des personnes chez qui ils étaient, et il lui en était fortement reconnaissant. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui à chaque instant.

« D'accord ».

Il tourna alors la tête vers le couple.

« Je vais vous aider. Je vais faire un devis et vous en faire part le plus tôt possible ».

« Merci, de tout notre cœur. Vous nous sauvez la vie ».

Matt feignit un sourire, dégainant alors son téléphone pour prendre quelques photos.

« Vous avez combien de pièces ? »

« On a quatre chambres, dont deux à l'étage, une grande salle de bain ainsi qu'une petite salle d'eau au premier, la cuisine est ouverte sur cette pièce, comme vous pouvez le constater. Et le jardin fait environ 100m². Il y a aussi un petite cave et un garage ».

« Ça fait combien habitable ? »

« Je dirais... 130m² ? »

Matt était impressionné. Une grande partie de la maison était de plein pied.

« Nous aimerions aménager la deuxième chambre du rez-de-chaussée pour notre futur enfant ».

Kelly ouvrit grand les yeux, tournant la tête vers le couple.

« Félicitations ! Il est prévu pour quand ?! » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« D'après le médecin, ce serait pour le 31 janvier ».

Kelly se souvint alors qu'il n'avait pas parlé de la date d'accouchement avec le couple. Il avait juste dit que Matt allait être papa d'ici peu, mais sans donner de détails. Serait-ce un coup de chance de donner presque la bonne date, ou la femme était réellement enceinte.

« Vous vous y prenez tôt ! »

« On voudrait que ce soit fait, pour ne pas avoir à courir dans tous les sens ! Ma femme a déjà ait une fausse couche à cause du stress, alors on ne voudrait pas que cela arrive une nouvelle fois ».

« Je comprends. Mieux vaut tout préparer alors ! »

Matt continuait de prendre des photos, que ce soit à l'intérieur de la maison, dans tous les angles possibles et imaginales qu'à l'extérieur. Après trente minutes à questionner les propriétaires sur les spécificités de la maison, Matt et Kelly se retira pour regagner l'appartement. Une fois arrivé, Kelly voulait avoir l'avis de Matt.

« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi de cette maison ? »

Matt continua de boire le verre d'eau qu'il venait de se servir, puis répondit.

« La pièce principale regorge de petits détails très... Intéressants ».

« Uh uh... Avoue que tu l'aimes bien cette maison hein ? »

« Pour dire vrai... Je les envie un peu. Leur maison est magnifique. Et il semble avoir réellement traversé un enfer. Reconstruire cette maison voudrait dire qu'il tire un nouveau trait sur cet événement. Et il m'aidera sans doute aussi à tirer un trait sur le mien ».

« Donc... Tu vas accepter ? »

« Je fais le devis d'abord. Je vais appeler mes fournisseurs, mes contacts et voir s'ils peuvent m'aider dans leurs métiers. Ensuite on verra si la famille accepte ».

Par chance, Kelly connaissait presque toutes les personnes ayant travaillé avec son meilleur ami ces dernières années, y compris ses fournisseurs de bois. Les contacter après que Matt l'ait fait serait un jeu d'enfants. Matt se mit sur son ordinateur, chargeant sa base de données et son logiciel ainsi que les photos pour recréer la maison et les pièces en 3D sur mesure. Après plusieurs heures de négociations avec tous ses collègues, Matt avait déjà une estimation pour le devis.

« Matt ? Je vais faire un tour dehors pendant que tu travailles. Pour que tu sois au calme. Je serai le moins long possible ».

« Okay ».

Regardant Matt travailler sur son ordinateur une dernière fois, il chargea les photos qu'il avait prises dans son téléphone et quitta l'appartement. Trois heures plus tard, Kelly se rendit à la maison pour voir le couple. Il sonna à la porte et Ryan ouvrit, surpris.

« Bonsoir ».

« Bonsoir ! C'est... Kelly Severide, c'est ça ? »

« Oui c'est ça ! »

« Oh, pardon ! Entrez ».

Ryan le fit entrer et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette nouvelle visite ? »

« Et bien, Matt a déjà une prémisse du devis. Une grande partie des pompiers travaillent dans la construction, quel que soit le métier, alors il a vite fait le tour des corps de métier et réalisé le devis. Du coup je les ai tous appelé pour expliquer la situation sans donner de détails. Et ils sont prêts à travailler bénévolement et fournir le matériel nécessaire à vos travaux ».

Ryan et Irna ne comprenant pas réellement, ils le firent savoir.

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ce qui veut dire que je n'aurais à payer que votre maison et les travaux qu'il fera. Et que donc, je peux vous l'acheter. Si notre deal tient toujours ».

« Bien sûr qu'elle tient toujours ! Je suis content pour vous ! Et pour votre ami ».

« Au fait, je voulais vous demander... Vous êtes vraiment enceinte ? »

Le couple sourit.

« Oui. C'est pour cela qu'on voulait quitter la maison : elle n'allait pas être saine pour notre bébé. Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, au début j'ai été étonné, car je vous avais dit que Matt allait être papa, mais je ne vous avait pas dit quand. Alors quand vous avez donné la date d'accouchement, j'ai tilté ».

« L'accouchement de votre côté est prévu à la même date ? »

« Le 24 janvier. SI tout se passe bien. Ce sera l'anniversaire de Matt ».

« Oula ! Un enfant ce jour-là sera un super cadeau ! »

Ils rirent ensemble encore une fois avant que Kelly ne prenne congé. Il appela alors Brett.

« Ici Brett ».

« Salut Brett, c'est Severide. Je peux te demander un service ? »

« Euh... Oui ? »

« Est-ce que Dawson est à l'appartement ? »

« Non, elle travaille au Molly's ce soir ».

« Je peux passer chez toi ? Je ne serai pas long ».

« D'accord, aucun soucis ».

En quinze minutes, il se rendit chez elle.

« Alors, explique-moi. Tu semblais pressé au téléphone ».

« Et bien... Comme tu dois être au courant, on a trouvé une maison potentielle pour Gabby et Matt ».

« Ouai, le chef nous a prévenu. Alors c'est ok ? »

« On peut dire ça ! Je n'ai à payer que le travail de Matt et la maison ».

« Oh mon Dieu c'est fantastique ! »

« Et j'aurais besoin de ton aide ».

Brett redevint sérieuse, éclaircissant sa voix.

« De mon aide ? »

« Matt va réaliser tout ce qui est bois. Et j'aimerais savoir ce que Gabby penserait faire comme décoration, sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien ».

« Tu... M'en demande trop je pense ».

« Non, juste... Regarde ».

Kelly prit son téléphone et lui montra les photos que Matt avait prises de toute la maison.

« Oah, mais elle est extra cette maison ! »

« Si tu lui montre ses photos, en prétextant qu'une collègue de travaille que tu connais de ton ancien travail essaie de trouver une nouvelle déco pour chez elle, ou peu importe l'excuse que tu trouves. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle en pense, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, mais je vais me faire griller direct ! Gabby me connaît, elle saura tout de suite qu'il y a anguille sous roche ».

« Tu oublies un détail : elle est trop focussée sur Matt pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre ».

Kelly avait raison, Gabby était trop préoccupée par la santé de Matt pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Cette surprise allait l'être jusqu'au bout.


End file.
